Hello, Mr President
by Prissy and Bregan
Summary: Tristin DuGrey is the first bachelor President of the United States in almost a hundred years. Will Rory Gilmore change that status? TRORY COMPLETE
1. Meeting The President

Hello, Mr. President

He had his hands behind his blond silky hair. It was cut short and combed to the side. It had always been short and the young man had never thought to grow it longer. This man had always wondered about beards and mustaches, but he stayed clean shaven for now.

It was an election year. Ben Morgan had been nominated for President and Democrats everywhere were applauding the charming candidate. They had won the popular by an overwhelming amount of votes. All that was left to be decided was the electoral.

"Dad?" That was his son. John was blessed with his mother's dark hair and pale skin. Josh seemed to be a mixture, having brown hair with a coat of blond to it and his father's starry blue eyes, with his mother's twinkle. It seemed only natural that James would be the one to look exactly like their father.

Nina had named the boys, Tristin recalled. Jonathan Jackson after Jon Bon Jovi and Alan Jackson, two of her favorite singers, as odd as the pair might be together.

Joshua Jacob, if her loving husband remembered correctly, was after Josh Harnett and Jake Gyllenhaal, two young men she had the oddest cravings for during the pregnancy. One TV would be showing The Day After Tomorrow and the other, Black Hawk Down.

Nina didn't seemed as knocked out with Demerol with Jonah James. She refused to tell him what his name signified. Nina was the first person to call him Jamie. She told him that it meant 'my love' in French and Jamie, though he was only six at his mother's untimely death, no longer answered to that pet name of long ago. Now, he was 'Joe'.

Breast cancer. Tristin took a deep breath. Nina had died from a hospital bed, begging her worn and weary husband to move on without her. Tristin knew it had been four years since his leading lady kissed him on the cheek and jokily said, "Here's looking at you, kid," (She had been two years older then Tristin, a bit of an inside joke with the two)

Nina was the most adventurous person Tristin knew. For her to be diagnosed with breast cancer was shocking. Now she couldn't run marathons with her husband or even go on a camping trip with the kids. John had bleached his hair after Nina's death and hardly spoke a word. He missed the awkward stage between ten and thirteen entirely, coasting through and spending his entire life at the hospital.

Nina had hated that. She always begged Tristin to get John to go to a sleepover or a kegger once in a while, even. John was simply unsocial and his mother hated seeing her eldest boy so unhappy.

Josh seemed to be the opposite. He had a 'playa' reputation and more then enough friends for him and John. However, he disliked seeing their mother hooked up to the tubes and looking so weak. Josh preferred to recall her as the laughing woman who taught him how to bake Nestle cookies and give him kisses on his boo-boos.

Nina never asked after Josh, she understood his absence. However, Tristin hadn't liked it and Josh sometimes wondered if his father resented him not going to see his mother more often. John certainly did.

Her Jamie was so young and Nina asked him to be kept away. She didn't want him to remember his mother as a sickly woman. Like Josh, Joe's memories of 'Mama' were swimming lessons and the A-B-C song.

"Tristin?" that was Ed. He was Tristin campaign manager and breathless. Tristin had refused all invitations to any parties nor to hold any in his honor. He was still unsure even it this was what he wanted. Nina told him to follow his heart and Tristin was trying.

"Ed," Tristin said. John was in the room now as well, curious for what Ed had to say.

"Or should I say, Mr. Vice President?" Ed asked, grinning, "Congratulations!"

John sighed and forced a smile, "I knew you could do it, Dad,"

Tristin nodded, "Thank you, Ed, for the good news," He said softly, "Go off and party, I know you want to," He teased, eyes glittering.

Ed nodded and walked off.

Ben had been one of Nina's friends, Tristin knew. He had come in for a heart transplant almost eight years ago and fallen for Nurse DuGrey. Sadly, Nina was wrapped up in her husband and Tristin was thankful for that. Ben was one hell of a charmer.

Ben had divorced his wife shortly after Nina's death. Somehow, her dying brought the two men closer. It came to no surprise to Tristin that the fifty year old man ended up on the Democrat's ticket. For him to insist on Tristin being Vice President was something of a shock.

Tristin's senatorial run was coming to a close and Ben told him he should run for President. "Why the hell not?" Ben had asked, annoyed.

After all, Tristin was one of the youngest Senators to make it into Senate since Rush Holt. His birthday had been mere weeks before the swearing in. Tristin knew that Vice President would be easier though. He wouldn't have as much duties, other then to preside over the Senate. Oh, how much Tristin would love lording that fact over McGinnis, one of his loathed companions in the Senate.

He had almost missed Joe's birthday last year because of a last minute crisis with a bill that involved everyone in the Senate being forced to vote.

Josh was still upset for him missing his debut as Puck in Midsummer Night Dream, thanks to his father having to help decide whether Alex Judge was a suitable choice for a Supreme Court Justice, though his name would be funny: Judge Judge.

And John had never brought it up, but Tristin knew. His father knew how much football meant to John. For his father to miss all his games, except one was inexcusable in John's eyes. However, the sixteen year old was never going to bring that up with his father. Tristin knew that John was on his way to being just like Tristin, hating his father and wanting the be the exact opposite of him. Funny how that works out with fathers and sons.

"John?" Tristin asked, his face showing a crooked smile

"I have a football game next week," He said softly, "Coach said I was starting,"

"I'll be there," Tristin said, nodding. Before he had always said, "I'll try, kiddo." Now it was different. Vice President was a breeze.

John's surprise was in his eyes, but he shrugged it off and walked away. Even if John didn't like his father all that much, he smiled. It was rare these days to see John smile, and _really_ smile.

The phone rang and Tristin picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Mr. President," He teased, his eyes twinkling.

"I know!" Ben roared, laughing, "Dannie nearly died of shock!"

Dannie was Ben's daughter. She was a tiny little thing, for a girl of fifteen, but adored her father. Tristin wasn't sure what her full name was, but Dannie seemed to suit the brown haired bubbly girl. Ben was so happy that Dannie had insisted on living with her father full time and Tristin knew that the graying man probably had never missed a birthday or school recital of Dannie's.

Sometimes Tristin wished he had three girls instead of his very rowdy boys. Ben's discovery of tampons and other effeminate products quickly led him to think otherwise. Still, Dannie seemed like a one of a kind. Sometimes Tristin wondered if Ben was trying to set Dannie and John together, though his daughter got along better with Josh and Joe.

"What's the first order of business, Ben?" Tristin asked

"Get very drunk and then I plan to rule the world!" Ben said laughing, "How are things on your end?"

"I'm looking forward to being vice president," Tristin admitted, "Means I can actually see one of John's football games and pick Joe up from school every day two minutes early.

"Nina's smiling down at you, Tristin," Ben said honestly and both men knew it,

"So, who's to be First Lady?" Tristin asked, grinning

"My baby sister Lara has agreed to the position," Ben said cheerfully, "Dannie always did like Lara more then Alice anyway,"

"Lara huh?" Tristin asked, sucking in a breath. Lara was, for lack of a better word, _hot_. She had been a Playboy bunny for a year after all. To imagine Lara presenting award winning brownies in a frumpy dress sounded unreal.

She would probably hold the position for three days before Ben's Cabinet forced him to get his older sister Alice to be First Lady instead. After all, Alice "Suzy Homemaker" Morgan Franklin was made for the position and her husband had died years ago, so she would be perfect.

"Hey, congrats, Mr. Vice President!" Ben added, "I gotta go, but cheers, man!"

"Cheers," Tristin laughed and hung up, shaking his head. Ben would certainly bring _something_ to the role of presidency.

Tristin was whistling. He was wearing jeans and a striped T-shirt that didn't have a collar. This was a rare occasion and no one probably would've guessed he owned either article of clothing. In Tristin's defense, the shirt was from college and the jeans had been a joke gift from Nina for his thirtieth birthday. Even though they were both now beyond old and out of fashion, it didn't stop Us Weekly from putting his picture in its Celebrity Hot Body Shockers.

They seemed to have forgotten that Tristin was the owner of three very wild boys that liked to run and did the New York Marathon every year, even after Nina's death. It was for breast cancer after all. Anything to do with breast cancer, Tristin always did. He had a collection of Yoplait pink yogurt tops and always shelled out five bucks for a donation at stores and the local gas stations.

He had made all of John's games since his new role of Vice President was announced. Tristin loved all the free time he was getting. Technically, Ben had only been sworn in last week, but Tristin had been free for the last four months and relished it. Nina was definitely smiling at him as he tried to slowly repair his family and the hole in his heart she had involuntarily ripped.

Josh and Joe were walking next to him, stiff and dutiful looking, as they had done on the campaign walks. Tristin laughed at their serious looking faces.

"What are you two doing? We're just going to John's game,"

"We know," Joe said, "But we should look good for the public with the cameras around,"

Tristin chuckled. His twelve year old was often the most serious kid out of the three. Josh seemed to be the funnyman and John just brooded.

"So what?" Tristin asked, "They're just looking for some celebrity. They don't care about you, Jamie, uh Joe,"

Tristin sighed. He still slipped up every now and then, trying to remember that his youngest was strictly a Joe and not a Jamie. Joe brushed it off, but he was clearly rattled from that. Even though Nina had died four years ago, Joe still remembered her faintly, calling him her Jamie.

"Yeah right," Joe said, but he and Josh did loosen up. Tristin even caught Josh making a fish face at one camera, though he didn't care.

It was the forth down for John. Tristin was clapping and cheering. John smiled despite himself. His dad was here and he wanted to show off.

Someone had broken the snap and John had the ball. Tristin's cell rang, but he ignored it, in his frenzy, screaming for John to run all the way to the goal.

As the ref blew his whistle and everyone cheered. The number changed from a bright yellow 0 to 6 and John was being carried off by his teammates. They had won State and it was supposed to be a happy day.

Instead, Tristin was sitting on the bleachers with a shocked look on his face. Joe was jumping up and down, excited and Josh was nowhere to be seen, probably off with his gang of friends, fooling around.

"Dad?" John asked, confused, "What's wrong,"

"Ben," Tristin said, shaking his head, "It's only been a week since he was sworn in, John,"

"Dad?" John repeated his question, "Dad, what happened?"

"His heart gave out," Tristin said, "It happened so fast that no one could save him,"

"No," John whispered. He had adored Ben along with the other boys.

"It happens. Sometimes transplant hearts go bad without any warning," Tristin said

"When?" John asked, confused

"This morning, they discovered him. Figured it happened in his sleep around 3 or 4 AM," Tristin said simply, "Funeral's in a few days,"

"This means you're president, huh?" John asked bitterly

Tristin took a deep breath, "You play amazing, John,"

"We have to move," John said

"I've never seen anyone run quite that fast," Tristin said, looking at his son, "John, I'm proud of you,"

"Would Mom be proud of you?" John asked

"For becoming President?" Tristin asked, "Probably not. She said that she always knew I'd become President. I think that she'd be proud of how I've raised you three since her death though,"

"Does everyone know?" John asked

"Public will be informed tonight when they watch me get sworn in," Tristin said, "I haven't told Josh and Joe yet though,"

"How's Dannie taking it?" John asked. He didn't know what to say now.

"Remember when your mom died?" Tristin asked, "She's acting like you. Wants to bleach her hair and play heavy metal music,"

"I have to wear that suit, huh?" John asked

"Better show Josh had to wear a suit again," Tristin added, neither man nor boy showing any visible emotion. Both of them always kept their emotions at the bottom and let them out through sporting events.

He would be the youngest president ever, Tristin realized. Roosevelt was 42 when he went into office. He knew the media would be having a field day over his age-36. Ben was about 50 or so and no one had ever put his picture in People on a daily basis.

Ed, one of Tristin's closest friends and obsessive campaign manager was in a stupor. He had doubts about Tristin becoming President, with him being so young. For Ben Morgan to ask Tristin to run with him on their ticket already gave Ed too much glee. Now, he was in catatonic shock.

Because of that, Tristin relied on Ben's department to tell him what to do. They were a mixture of independents, Democrats, and Republicans. Ben had never judged anyone by their political side, but by what they themselves passionately believed in.

Lydia was one of Tristin's three secretaries. She had been a secretary to President Bush, President Ashbury, President Rydell, President Morgan and now him. Tristin liked the no-nonsense woman who had told him crisply that he was a brave man for going through hell and back.

He was going to be doing press conferences all week, apparently. The Cabinet had decided to include him the moment the press was done questioning the fair haired man. Secret Service had to do some hiring and code names for the boys.

John was Pigskin, Josh became Curly, and Joe was Bill Nye. Tristin had insisted on Littlefoot-John's favorite childhood movie character, much to the bodyguards' amusement.

Tristin had never had this many bodyguards before. His job as Senator of Connecticut hadn't come with as many terrorist attacks. However, he had insisted on John, Josh, and Joe being watched at all times since he first ran for office and won.

Dannie hadn't moved out of the White House yet. Tristin told her and Alice-Lara hadn't even lasted the night-that they could stay as long as they wanted. No hurry.

Little Dannie was holed up in her room. Often, the boys would come in and try to comfort her. Josh and Joe weren't very good at it, but Tristin knew that she'd come to John for comfort. John had taken the brunt of his mother's death, thinking that she wasn't going to die up until she closed her eyes and the young boy realized it was too late.

Alice was proving to be apt in her position of First Lady. Tristin had no idea who was going to replace her and it would prove suspicious if she just stayed on, having no relationship with Tristin other then friendship.

He had no sisters or nieces. His mother wasn't a good choice, being a socialite trophy wife who had a nasty habit of drinking under the table. She was probably lying in bed next to the pool boy, passed out. His father would be working. He was always working. As Trenton DuGrey put it himself, he'd retire when he was damn well ready to.

"Tristin," Lydia said kindly, "We've assigned assistants to all three boys-"

"Individual assistants for three boys?" Tristin asked, surprised

She nodded, smiling, "You have a press conference, and then an interview with the Times, followed by NBC and Fox News. Then we'll break for lunch-Sebastian will coach you on what to say and do- and then-"

"More press," Tristin nodded, "I get the drill. What are the boys up to?"

"We transferred all their papers successfully from their schools in Connecticut to Redding Academy, which caters to all grades,"

"No," Tristin shook his head, "I want John to go to J. Livingston High. He asked me beforehand to go somewhere with a good football team,"

"Redding's won state several times sir," Lydia stammered

"They're a 3A school, Lydia," Tristin said kindly, "John specifically asked for a 4A school with a good football team,"

"But tryouts have been held and-" Lydia said, taken aback

"I'll talk to the coach myself," Tristin said, smiling, "Lydia, is Livingston not a good school?"

"Sir, they have a well-" She hesitated before whispering, "_reputation_,"

"John will be fine," Tristin said, "Lydia, it's done,"

"Yes, Mr. President," Lydia said, jotting down the change, "And the other two boys?"

"Redding has a good science field, right?" Tristin asked, "Joe likes science and math,"

"One of the best in the country," Lydia said smiling, "Jonah will fit right in,"

"Josh would probably be more at comfort at a public high school," Tristin reckoned, "He's never done all that well at private school,"

Tristin still remembered vividly when he had enrolled Josh at Chilton. The fiercely independent Josh had gotten suspended a week later for fighting. Nina had always said affectionally that Josh was going to be the most like her husband whether Tristin liked it or not.

Sure John was on the same path as Tristin in his future, but Josh was already very much like him. The fourteen year old was a playboy, a clown, and a punk prankster rolled up in one just like dear old Dad. To view him being President of the United States was a laugh, though people would've said the same thing about Tristin at Josh's age.

Joe, however. He had just gotten his father's good looks. The kid definitely looked like Tristin's mirror image, but they were worlds apart. Jonah was the model son. He was the perfect First Son. A smart kid with a cute, cheeky look to him. Tristin could just see the newspapers comparing the twelve year old Jonah DuGrey with Amy Carter and John F Kennedy Junior of decades ago. Hopefully unlike them, Jonah would never be called Joe- Joe or have a cat named Misty Malarky Ying Yang.

"We could enroll Joshua at a different school, if you'd like?" Lydia said

"No, let him try Redding out," Tristin said, shrugging, "Am I going to be able to spend any time with them today?"

"They have school, sir," Lydia said, "Eating breakfast as we speak and I will have Jonathan transferred to the other high school in time for him to attend school today,"

"Hey Pop," Josh greeted him. He was wearing an oxford shirt, silver tie, tan slacks, and a dark red blazer that had RA sewn over the pocket. To say he looked excited about school would be something of an understatement.

"John, I had you switched to a public school with a better sports department," Tristin said kindly, "You can change,"

"Thanks Dad," John said, pulling his tie off

"What about me?" Josh asked, "Dad, I don't like the sound of this school,"

"You look handsome, kid," Tristin said smiling, "Rodney Academy should be fine,"

"Redding, Dad," Joe corrected, "And they won't stop calling me Jonah," He added

"Yeah," Josh added, "John and me want them to stop too,"

"John and I," Joe corrected

"Shut up, Jonah,"

"We do not say shut up in the White House," Tristin interrupted the two, "Have a fun day of school. I will be speaking to the press all day and will probably have lost the ability to see by the day's end. Damn flashes," Tristin sighed, he looked at the table.

"Hello Mr. President," Alice said, coming into the room, "Dannie and I will be fully moved out by Friday,"

"Really?" Tristin asked, "Shame you won't stay longer,"

"Now, now, Mr. President," Alice smiled, "You have to find a First Lady,"

Tristin groaned

"Doesn't matter," Dannie said cheerfully, walking in. Josh looked at his bowl of oatmeal and Joe did the same. Neither boy was comfortable around mourning people. That was John's forte.

"Why?" Tristin asked, ignoring the fact that the last time he had seen Dannie, she was sobbing on the ground for her father who had been President for a week.

"White House can take care of it," She shrugged, sitting down. John rejoined them, moving to sit next to Dannie.

"Oatmeal and brown sugar?" Dannie offered to the older boy, smiling

"Sure," John grinned, taking a bowlful, "What are you guys going to do?"

"I have to move in with my mom," Dannie explained, making a face, "And Aunt Alice is just going to go back to Kingston,"

"No, I am actually going to Saratoga for a few weeks first," She corrected the younger girl, smiling, "Lara hasn't been doing too well since Ben's death and I want to keep an eye on that girl,"

"Send Lara my regards," Tristin said kindly,

"I will, Mr. President," Alice said kindly, "Dannie, do you need help packing, sweetheart?"

"I don't want to live with my mom," Dannie said, sighing

"Hey, Jane adores you and you know it," John said cheerfully

"I think she's the reason they divorced though," Dannie explained, "How can you live with someone that was responsible for breaking your family up?"

"Dannie," Tristin broke in, furrowing his eyebrows. He knew personally that Jane was deeply in love with Ben, but Ben snapped out of it when he laid eyes on Nina. Tristin had never realized that Dannie didn't know the exact circumstances that broke her parents up.

"I'm going to finish packing," Dannie said softly, "Have a good day of school," She added, smiling at everyone a little fakely before taking her leave.

Alice sighed, "Ben and Jane were such a wonderful couple, I never understood why Jane asked for the divorce,"

Tristin nodded. Jane respected Nina, and knew it wasn't the dying woman's fault that Ben chose to really fall in love with her. Tristin had been happy Jane kept Ben's guilty secret just that: a secret. He had never known just how tight lipped that woman could be though.

"I'm going to talk to Dannie," Tristin said softly, setting his napkin down, "Alice, please make sure my boys get to school on time, won't you?"

"Anything for the President," Alice said kindly, "Don't be too hard on Dannie, she's hurting,"

Tristin nodded and walked up to Dannie's room. He caught the fifteen year old crying on her bed.

"Oh Dannie," Tristin sighed and walked in, rubbing her back. Dannie jumped up, bewildered for a second, but relaxed when she realized it was just Tristin.

"Hey little girl," Tristin said, smiling softly at her, "I need to tell you something, about Ben and Jane,"

"That my mom's not a shrew, I know," Dannie rolled her eyes, "But she is. She was the one to divorce Daddy because she fell out of love and decided to start dating random guys,"

Tristin laughed, "Jane's not dating anyone. Ben was keeping tabs on her,"

"What?" Dannie asked

"His way of watching out for her," Tristin explained

Dannie nodded, "Daddy never stopped loving her,"

"No, Dannie," Tristin shook his head, "Your dad was a great man, but as great a person your mom was, Ben didn't love her as much as he did another woman,"

"What?" Dannie asked

"Your mom found out, and knew she had to make a clean break," Tristin explained, "She also knew a scandal could ruin Ben's career, so she tried to make the divorce as clean as possible,"

"Oh my god," Dannie whispered, tears coming down her cheeks, "How do you know this?"

"My wife," Tristin said gently, "Nina was the other woman. Only she didn't love Ben the way he loved her,"

"And Daddy gave you Vice President?" Dannie asked, confused

"Your dad didn't really do anything with Nina. He respected that she didn't have the same feelings for her. After Nina died, Ben and I seemed to be the only ones who could understand the other's grief," Tristin explained, "Please don't tell the boys about this. It would upset them,"

"My father was in love with a dying woman?" Dannie asked, "He jeopardized his relationship with Mom for a woman that didn't care about him like Mom did?"

"When Nina died, Ben didn't have a lot," Tristin explained, "Jane didn't find out until about three weeks after the funeral. She realized that her husband was in love with a dead woman and knew she had to divorce him,"

"My mom is a saint," Dannie said, amazed

"I've been saying that since the divorce reached my ears," Tristin said, "Dannie, I don't think you should tell your mother what I've just told you. She didn't want you to hate her or your father for any reason,"

"I don't hate him," Dannie sighed, "He didn't do anything right?" She asked

"Tried to kiss her once," Tristin said, "I had to give him a shiner for that. That was actually how I found out and how I was banned from the hospital," He admitted, chuckling.

"Thank you, Mr. President," Dannie said softly, "You deserve the title, it seems,"

"Send Jane my regards," Tristin said, smiling, "Are you going to be okay, Dannie?"

"Is it okay to still love him?" Dannie asked, "And resent him too?"

"That's how John feels about me," Tristin said, smiling, "Go pack, okay?"

She nodded, "Have fun at the press conferences, Tristin,"

"That's more like it," Tristin laughed and walked away. He was immediately overtaken by Makeup and thrust into the spotlight with animals from news stations all over the world screaming questions at the youthful President.

Rory sighed, huffing. She was a reporter for Logan's latest venture, Times TV. It was a section of the New York Times, only it specialized in a television format as well as radio and online videos. Rory had to hand it to Logan in that direction. He knew what the latest fad was before most people had their heads up.

It was a shame they hadn't worked out. Logan had remained a close friend of Rory's as well as her boss. He was also a pushover a bit when it came to Rory. Poor Logan just didn't know how to say no to her. Thankfully, Rory was unaware of this and never really asked him anything past the occasional five bucks for a drink.

Betsy and Linda, Logan's two assistants, and resident gossipmongers of the office, knew just what was going on between the two though. Logan was hopelessly in love with Rory and Rory Gilmore had no interest in Logan other then that of the role as best male friend.

They lived for Logan and Rory interactions and often wondered what would happen should Rory start dating Logan, or some other hot guy. All that sexual tension with Logan alone was getting a bit dull for their tastes.

"Rory, we're never going to get a good shot," Carter said kindly, "Too many people are interested in President DuGrey and Paris has an interview lined up,"

Carter St. Gregory was Rory's cameraman. He was also the best at his job out of 500 in the country. Carter often bragged about his photos. They ranged from models in Sport's Illustrated's swimsuit edition to cute little celebrity babies that he had been the first to shoot a picture of in the media This video camera thing was new for him and Carter planned to embrace it with as much zeal as he had the camera.

"God bless Paris," Rory joked, laughing. Paris Geller, her close friend and confidant had married Doyle and become a pediatrician. She was so adorably sweet to all the five and four year olds that came through her office it was hard to believe it was the same Paris Geller. Well, now Dr. Paris Doyle. Rory furrowed her brows. She still didn't know Doyle's first name.

Anyway, since Paris's "lazy sloth of a husband" (Doyle) was "abandoning the only good thing in his life" (Trying to put in as much work as he could) while she was "infested with a parasite" (pregnant), Paris had become Rory's "overworked, underpaid slave" (2 hours a day assistant for twenty bucks). Her "tiring and tedious" duties composed of "talking to idiots who can barely string a sentence" (speaking to PR people) over "a waste of technological junk" (a telephone) about "setting up playdates for their Botox injecting and heroin addict snobs with her best friend who was too good for them" (Interviews with celebrities and Rory).

Rory was amazed at how far she had managed to come in 'Paris Speak'. She should get an A for that class.

"How'd she get the interview anyway?" Carter asked, "Paris doesn't have the best social skills,"

"She has connections," Rory said cheerfully. At Carter's look, Rory laughed, "Paris grew up with Tristin,"

"Paris Geller and the President of the United States had playdates together?" Cooper asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Paris and I knew Tristin as a kid," Rory shrugged, "Guy grew up nicely,"

"You know Tristin?" Carter asked

"Used to," Rory corrected him, "It's been years since we've seen each other,"

"Wow," Carter smiled, "Seems like you know all the rich, handsome, blonds in the world," He teased, "First Logan, and now our President,"

"That's not true," Rory countered, "I still haven't met Prince William." She hesitated, "And Jude Law...And Brad Pitt...And Josh Holloway...And Dominic Monagan-"

"I get it, Rory-" Carter started before backtracking, "Josh Holloway? Dominic Monagan?" He raised one of his eyebrows, "Anything you wanna tell me, Gilmore?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm a closet Lost fan. You got it out of me!"

"Now, now, Rory," Carter grinned, "Loving a television show that is catered to demented people such as myself is nothing to be ashamed of. Join us!"

Rory laughed, "Oh!" She glanced at the podium and saw Tristin there, "There he is, Carter!"

She, along with all the other reporters there, raised their hands up as long as they could and started screaming questions for Tristin.

Tristin blinked a couple of times before clearing his throat. Lydia had run it through him one last time.

"Hello members of the press," He said, smiling, "As many of you know, I am Tristin DuGrey, President of the United States," He took a sip of his water, aware of the many faces and people who had relatively quieted down.

"I am going to officially begin my work as President next week on Monday," Tristin explained, "The late President Benjamin S. Morgan visualized a better country for us all, and I am going to make his vision come true in the next four years. All the people that he has selected for his Cabinet and Staff will stay on staff and we are all looking forward to a year of rebuilding and reshaping to help make President Morgan's dream come true,"

He glanced at Lydia who gave him a thumbs up. This was just a briefing after all and she didn't want Tristin to go in too much detail.

"The next fifteen minutes are Q&A," Tristin added, smiling. He knew what vultures the media could be and tried to weigh each word in his head first, "Lydia, if you will?" He asked, gesturing for Lydia to make a face out of what seemed like a swirled up mosh pit to him.

"Yes, Mr. President," Lydia said, and stood up from her seat behind Tristin's podium. She peered out of the enthusiastically waving hands.

"Amos Jeffery," She said clearly.

"Thank you," Amos said cheerfully. A few reporters slapped him on the back, grinning. It was a custom that the first reporter to ask the question usually set the tone, as well as paying for the first round of beers at the bar later on.

"Mr. President, do you think your age might be a hindrance?" Amos asked, looking up at Tristin.

"Not at all," Tristin said, smiling, "President T. Roosevelt was 42 when he was in office and look at what he accomplished. Granted I'm six years younger, but I have the resources and the tools to be the best president for the United States that I will be."

"Rhonda Darrington," Lydia said, relieved Tristin had managed to sidestep the age issue for now.

"Mr. President, what of your sons?" She asked, "Are they going to be involved in your presidential duties or shut away such as Amy Carter and Chelsea Clinton?"

Tristin smiled, "John and Josh are going to decide that route for themselves. As for my youngest, Joe, I have a wish that he doesn't have too much media exposure. He is after all, only twelve years old."

"Guy Bennet," Lydia said, after waiting a beat. She was trying to deduce if John and Josh too, really needed the exposure Tristin's presidency came with.

"Uh, Mr. President, is there a First Lady in the picture?" Guy drawled out.

"No, I am afraid not," Tristin said, "I did have a wife, Nina. She passed away three years ago. President Morgan's sister, Alice Morgan-Franklin is taking care of the First Lady duties for this week, but by Friday, I am turning it over to the White House,"

"Joey Reed," Lydia was searching for more issue minded reporters. It seemed that they all came from tabloid newspapers right now.

"Does this mean that Alice Morgan-Franklin and Danica Morgan are still there?" Reed had asked. Just the sort of questioning Lydia hadn't wanted. It would nevertheless lead to Jane divorcing Ben.

Tristin nodded, "I invited Alice and Danica to stay as long as they like. Alice is leaving to go to Hartford for a few weeks. Danica is going to stay with her mother, Jane Morgan in Saratoga."

That, indeed drew a buzz from the press. No one had been able to quite figure out what the grounds were for divorce. Ben couldn't talk and Jane wasn't talking.

Tristin half hoped for a more presidential question to come up that didn't involve his personal and very private life. Lydia did as well, and was rewarded, seeing a familiar brown haired woman with blue eyes that was waving her hand all over the place. It was a wonder she hadn't seen Gilmore earlier.

"Rory Gilmore!" Lydia shouted, and Tristin spotted the brown haired girl almost swallowed up by the crowd. Her cameraman was hanging by a thread, but he actually had a very good shot of Tristin from his positioning.

"Mr. President," Rory said loudly, "What new measures are you going to take that President Morgan hasn't already informed the public of?"

Tristin stared at her. There was something very familiar about that girl.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" He asked

"Rory!" She yelled. Tristin's smile broadened. Looks like he wasn't the only one who had grown up.

"Could've sworn I heard Mary," Tristin shook his head, "Look at that, Amos," He added, "I'm getting older by the second,"

That drew a laugh

"To answer your question," Tristin added, gazing at Rory, "I have a few plans in the works, but I'd like to introduce them to my Cabinet before sending them out to the media."

Rory smiled, "He remembers me," She said in a low tone to Carter

"He thought your name was Mary," Carter countered, still gazing through the camera, his baseball cap almost getting knocked off.

"I know," Rory said, "Tristin used to call me Mary all the time in sophomore year,"

Carter looked at her with interest, "You were a Virgin Mary? Our President called you a Mary?"

"Shut up," Rory laughed,

"Okay press!" Lydia stood up, "Q&A session is now over! Please file out in orderly lines. The interviews are posted on the bulletins board!"

"We're first!" Rory said excitedly, "A whole hour with the President. Oh Carter!" She was nearly squealing with glee.

"Forty five minutes," Someone countered from behind Rory, "Shatner convinced Lyds to tack up his crew and take a few minutes off everyone else,"

"Lydia's such a softie," Rory sighed, "But we're still first!" She said happily, clapping her hands together.

"I'll set up," Carter added as reporters began to disperse and run toward the doughnut table and juice station the White House had generously provided. Tristin walked over to her, happy to see a familiar face, even if it had been years since they'd seen the other in person.

"Ah, Miss-Oh that would be overstating it," Tristin said, grinning, "You're probably married with a few kids by now, huh?"

"Divorced," Rory corrected, smiling, "And yes, a few kids," She admitted, chuckling, "Riley and Jamey. Riley's ten and Jamey is eight,"

---------------------------------------------

Yes, this may look familiar. This actually started out as Surviving President Dugrey (which has since been deleted from my old profile-thatsmydog)

Tristin had run for President, Rory was an editor at a paper in DC and Tristin had a daughter-Carrie. As you can tell, I made a lot of changes.

For one, there is no Carrie. John, Josh, and Joe, I think, are good replacements though. I also gave Rory two kids as well, because I thought that would help her out as being able to relate to Tristin's parental troubles.

I've got five chapters done, and the rest needs to be written. You're going to hate me now, but I can't update for three weeks.

Please review, and if anyone dare tell me that they liked the original better, I'm going to delete this and never ever write a Rory&President story ever again.


	2. My Dinner With The President

Chapter Two

Hello, Mr. President

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

"Ah, Miss-Oh that would be overstating it," Tristin said, grinning, "You're probably married with a few kids by now, huh?"

"Divorced," Rory corrected, smiling, "And yes, a few kids," She admitted, chuckling, "Riley and Jamey. Riley's ten and Jamey is eight,"

"My youngest used to be Jamie," Tristin said

"Outgrew it, huh?" Rory asked, "I'm not allowed to call Riley 'Pookie' these days,"

"His mother called him Jamie," Tristin explained, "Never knew why, other then his middle name being Jamison,"

"I just call her Jamey because she hates her real name. Read Jamey in some book, but wrote it with a y at the end instead of the 'i-e',"

"Clever," Tristin said, "When did this start?"

"When she was about four," Rory said, "My grandmother's the only one who still calls her Emmeline Lorilynn,"

"Jamey goes better with Riley," Tristin admitted, smiling, "Who'd you divorce? Usually my mother gives me the dirt on all the available women my age,"

"Dean, the boy who used to call you an accountant," Rory said

"Bag Boy?" Tristin asked, "You lasted that long with a jerk-off like him?"

"We broke up my junior year at Chilton," Rory said, chuckling, "Got back together after he divorced Lindsay and he divorced me for Lindsay in my late twenties,"

"I'm sorry," Tristin said gently

"Well, jerk offs belong with whore-y knocked up ex wives," Rory said, "Besides we were married for less then a year. Riley was hardly showing on my tummy when the papers showed up,"

"Well, I don't think I can call you Mary anymore," Tristin said, smiling, "I assume Jamey is a one night stand?"

"No," Rory sighed, "I had a drunken mistake with a good friend of mine. Divorce papers, alcohol, and an exotic Australian will do things to a woman's head,"

"Odd how different we've gotten since Chilton," Tristin said,

"Yes," Rory laughed

"Did you vote for me?" He asked

"Ready, Gilmore," Carter said cheerfully

"Yes," Rory smiled, not letting it be known that she answered Tristin's or Carter's question. She picked up the mic and looked into the camera, smiling cheerfully.

Tristin was a perfect gentleman throughout the interview. He only made Rory blush twice-five less then when they were at Chilton. Lydia was smiling, showing that she was happy of how Tristin was handling himself through the questions.

However, the end didn't please Lydia too much. Carter was putting away the camera and Rory was doing last minute chatting with Tristin. Usually a reporter is trying to find any extra information, but that wasn't what Rory was doing. They were talking about high school and some teacher called Mr. Medina. Tristin's last question caused her to frown even harder.

"Uh, Mary?" He asked, grinning, "There's an informal dinner at the end of the week. A sort of good bye thing for Dannie and Alice," He explained, "Wanna come? You can bring your kids,"

"Jamey is in Perth with Finn right now," Rory explained, "And Dean has Riley for the weekend so it would just be me,"

"That's coo-Perth?" Tristin asked, startled

"It's in Australia," Rory explained, laughing, "Finn's family lives there and I agreed that Jamey could miss a week of school," She grinned and added, "You should study up on your geography, Mr. President."

"Is this Phineas Covington-Cross?" Tristin asked, "Because I happen to know an Australian named Finn who grew up in Perth, loves vodka, redheads, and has a picture of an adorable little girl in his wallet,"

"That would be Jamey's father, yes," Rory admitted, "Am I still invited for dinner?"

"And dessert," Tristin added, "I always pitied the poor woman who had to raise a daughter that was half Finn _with_ Finn himself,"

"As far as I know, Finn has no other illegitimate daughters," Rory said dryly, "He even considered getting a vasectomy once,"

"Oh?" Tristin asked, grinning

"He was drunk at the time," Rory explained, rolling her eyes, "I'll see you on Friday, then?"

"Six o'clock," Tristin said, "The boys will look forward to meeting the woman I tormented mercilessly in high school,"

"Looking forward to it, Louis," Rory teased before walking away, laughing.

"Looks like you and President DuGrey are on good terms," Carter commented, chuckling, "I suppose I'll just inform my brother not to set a place for you on Friday after all?"

"Oh no!" Rory said, "I forgot about Cooper's thing!" She groaned, "How mad do you think he'll get when he realizes that it's just you and Anton there to support him meeting Anton's parents?"

"As long as you report in full about your date with the President and Anton doesn't leave Coop's side," Carter said cheerfully, "Besides Dayton will be there too. She switched shifts with another nurse,"

"Now I feel worse," Rory said, "I barely see that wife of yours as it is," She sighed.

Rory hadn't known anyone coming into New York. Logan was the only confidant of hers and she had two young children to support. That was how she had met Carter at the Times building. Carter had brought the young girl home, with Riley and Jamey to meet his lovely wife. Dayton indeed, was a treasure.

She seemed to be the mother and wife Rory envisioned for herself but stopped up short. The kids adored her, but Dayton couldn't have children of her own. Diabetes had plagued her life and affected her ability to have a child as well as adopt and foster an orphan. The closest she was ever going to get was being a nurse at one of New York's hospital. Carter joked it was easier for her to be close to the hospital, but Rory knew it pained him that he couldn't give his wife a child.

"Dayton has the day off on Sunday," Carter said cheerfully, "You can see her then,"

They had walked out and were waiting for the appointed cab to come and pick them up. Rory was in Washington DC for another two days. She supposed that she'd fly home late on Friday and get there in time to pick up Riley from Dean's and grab Finn and Jamey from JFK on the way home. It'd be harder to deal with, but Rory was looking forward to it.

Friday had come before she realized it. Rory spent the whole day in front of the mirror with different outfits. Some she had brought with her and a few she had bought while shopping. She couldn't resist these incredibly cheap and gorgeous bargains. Lorelai was on the phone, curious.

"So, what are you going to talk about with the President?"

"I don't know," Rory said, "We hit it off earlier in between our interview. Tristin asked me to dinner after,"

"You're on a first name basis with him?" Lorelai asked

"It's hard for me to call him Mr. President without getting an image of him in high school sticking his tongue down Summer Roberts,"

"The slutty girl, right?" Lorelai asked

"By Paris standards, yes," Rory admitted, "So, seriously Mom? What am I going to wear?"

"How much time do you have?" Lorelai asked

"Two hours," Rory said, "I still need to shower and do my makeup and stuff,"

"Are you packed for after on the red-eye?" Lorelai asked, knowing that her daughter's clothes were probably strewn everywhere in her frenzy to find the perfect outfit.

"Oh no," Rory moaned, "This is bad,"

"Riley bad or Jamey bad?" Her mother asked. Riley had the messiest room she had ever seen. Jamey however, had little messes here and there that could easily be cleaned up.

"Crap Shack bad," Rory said, sighing.

"I consider that an insult to our beloved home," Lorelai said, smiling, "That bad, huh? Do you have the cute purple cords that you stole from me last time you visited?"

"They got mixed up in my laundry," Rory said smiling, "And in my suitcase too,"

"Uh huh," Lorelai said, "What about my white blouse that shows off my cleavage and makes Taylor sputter?"

"Luke threw that away after that stranger stared at said cleavage," Rory reminded her forgetful mother

"Oh right," Lorelai said, frowning, "What about my black lacy top? I can't find that anywhere,"

"I don't touch your sex clothes, Mom," Rory said, "I don't own sex clothes anyway,"

"What happened to all the clothes from your bachelorette party?"

"They're in the Dean box," Rory said, sighing, "Can we stop talking about this? I need something more appropriate for a dinner with the President and his three sons,"

"Wear a casual dress. You'll look hot to Tristin and the little people will think you're kid friendly," Lorelai said cheerfully

"How'd you know I packed one?" Rory asked, amazed

"My blue dress is missing," Lorelai said dryly, "I want it back,"

Rory laughed, "Love you, Mom. I'll see you next weekend when I bring Riley and Jamey up for Tucker's birthday,"

"Luke's planning a camp out," Lorelai said,

"Well, that sounds fun," Rory said, smiling

"So, I'm thinking_ Castaway, Blair Witch Project, Ice Age, The Great Outdoors, Alice in Wonderland, _and _Willy Wonka_?" Lorelai suggested, "That's an Oscar winner, a documentary, an animation film, a comedy, a cartoon, and the greatest movie ever made,"

"What do all these movies have in common?" Rory asked, frowning

"Elements of camping," Lorelai said,

"I can see that in _Castaway, Blair Witch, Great Outdoors, _and _Ice Age_, but _Alice in Wonderland_?" Rory asked

"Fine, I'll change it to _The Aristocats._ A cartoon and a musical. Luke loves that movie. He says that it's the perfect age appropriate film for Tucker and why on earth did I let you watch _Titanic_ so young?"

"I was just so cute and innocent with my big blue eyes," Rory said, teasing, "I'm looking forward to it, but I really gotta get ready now,"

Rory drove in, a little nervous. Secret Service smiled and issued her a pass. They wished her a good night and she shakily bade them good-bye. Men in uniform freaked her out, but they turned on her mother. That told the young girl that Lorelai may have watched _An Officer and a Gentleman_ a tad too many times.

"Hello," A man said kindly, greeting her at the door, "Rory Gilmore?" He asked, smiling

She nodded, "That's me," Rory laughed nervously

"The President will be along in a few minutes," He said, letting her in, "May I take your coat and offer a drink?'

"Yes, and I'd like a club soda with lemon please," Rory said, handing the man her coat.

"Oh, we have company?" A boy had walked in. He looked about sixteen, with dark brown hair that seemed to have some very faded bleach in it.

"John, I assume?" Rory asked, "I'm Rory, a friend of your dad's,"

"Dad or the President?" John asked, shaking her hand

"Your father," She laughed, "We were classmates in Chilton and he invited me over for dinner,"

"Dad's never brought a girl home," John said thoughtfully

"I'm not your dad's type," Rory said, laughing, "We're too different from each other, but thank you for the compliment,"

"So, Rory huh?" John asked

"Rory Gilmore," She explained

"You're the one with the-" He hesitated, knowing it was just speculation, "The uh, teen mother,"

"She was sixteen when I was born, yes," Rory said, smiling, "My mom,"

"My dad was twenty," John said, "When I was born. Mom was twenty two,"

"I had Riley and Jamey in my mid twenties," Rory said

"You have kids?" John asked, cocking his head

Rory smiled warmly. The man returned with her drink and a can of Diet Coke for John.

"Thanks man," John said, smiling

After a pause, Rory looked at the younger boy, "My son, Riley is ten and my little girl is eight,"

John smiled, "My mom called my little brother Jamie."

"Tristin told me that," Rory explained gently, smiling sympathetic, "Your dad sounded like he really loves your mom,"

John smiled, despite himself, "He did, we all did," John admitted, "Just-" John hesitated and closed his mouth. She was an outsider, not to be trusted just yet.

"You're lucky to have a dad like Tristin," Rory said gently, "Riley, my son, he's not that lucky,"

"Huh?" John asked

"Riley's father, Dean," Rory explained, "He and Riley only hang out for two days about once every two months."

"Dad tries," John said simply, not knowing how to convey to this woman that he and his father had a relationship classified as complicated without letting Rory into his circle.

"Tristin can be very warm and kind when you don't expect it," Rory said, smiling.

"He can," John admitted. His father was a loving man, John wasn't going to deny that.

"Hey, Johnny," Dannie walked in. Rory looked up and John did as well. He smiled,

"Rory, this is Dannie. She was President Morgan's daughter,"

"Is President Morgan's daughter," Dannie corrected,

Rory saw a brown haired girl with a height of 5'2. Very short for a fifteen year old. It seemed to suit her though.

"It's a pleasure," Rory said shaking her hands, "I heard you were leaving soon?"

"Today, actually," Dannie admitted, "After dinner. I'm taking a red-eye with my aunt Alice," She stole a glance at John, who smiled at her.

"I actually need to talk to uh, Johnny in private," She explained, "We'll just get out of your way,"

"My dad should be down soon," John added, walking out with Dannie.

Rory chuckled. John seemed to care about that little thing and from the way Dannie kept sneaking furtive glances at him, it wouldn't be long before these two escalated into something useful for Page Six.

Rory had to lecture herself for that comment. She wasn't here on business, and she wasn't a gossip columnist. She was here because she happened to be here because a very important man asked her to.

"Who are you?" A younger boy, this one the same height as Dannie, asked. He had spiked blond hair and blue eyes. Rory's first thought was that this was Tristin. Indeed it was his youngest son.

"Pictures don't do you justice," Rory said, "You look extraordinarily like your father,"

"I get that a lot," He smiled cheekily, "I'm Joe,"

"Rory," She said, "Your dad requested my presence at tonight's dinner,"

"Sounds like Dad," Joe admitted, chuckling

"So, uh," Rory smiled, "How do you like school?"

Joe looked down abashedly, thinking for a second. He could give her the standard answer, but he was so tired of telling everyone what he liked about the academics of Redding.

"I don't like it," Joe decided on stating firmly, "Everyone stared at me, just cause I'm the President's kid. Plus the majority of the kids are Republicans and Dad's fiercely a Democrat,"

"Well, I was a new kid too," Rory said, "At Chilton, it was a lot like Redding. My mom wasn't rich like everyone else's mom and my dad wasn't in the picture,"

"You had to wear a uniform too?" Joe asked, sitting down.

Rory nodded, "My grandmother was always complaining that some of the girl's skirts were far too short and made them look like harlots,"

Joe laughed and Rory looked at him, a little surprised. Tristin had never laughed as easily as Joe just did. He chuckled or smiled, but he had never quite mastered the laugh. Rory wondered if Tristin laughed like Joe did. Shaking these thoughts out of her head, she continued,

"Anyway, it was my first class of the morning. I remember Tristin coming in late, like he was the one who controlled time and not the other way around,"

Rory smiled fondly, "Your father takes one glance at me, smiles a little like he knows a secret, and calls me a name that is doomed to stick for the rest of my life-"

"Mary,"

Rory turned around and saw Tristin leaning against the doorframe. He was smirking and she swore that her heart lifted just a little when she saw him all of a sudden. Not that she'd ever tell the cocky young President that.

"Well, hello Mr. President," She laughed and stood up, "It's good to see you again, Tristin," She walked over and hugged him

"Mary?" Joe asked, "Like the Virgin Mary?"

"It eventually shifted to the other biblical character named Mary," Tristin teased and Rory slapped him lightly, "Go wash up for dinner, Joe,"

Joe nodded, walking off. Rory smiled, happy to see Tristin. Indeed, he looked like an oversize version of Joe.

"I could have you impeached for that tiny exaggeration, Mr. President," Rory teased

"It's wonderful to see you again, Rory," Tristin said kindly, "Have you met all the kids?"

"Joe and John yes," Rory said, "Dannie needed John for...something,"

"Hey Pop," The last one, this one with dark hair with streaks of blond and blue eyes walked in. He had a skinny frame, but a well tanned face, compared to John's paleness, dotted with sun kissed freckles. Unlike Joe, who was still wearing his uniform, Josh had changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt with 'ALL PHUNKED UP' written callously on it.

"There's the middle kid!" Tristin teased, putting his arm around Josh's shoulder, "Rory, my son Josh. Josh, this is Rory Gilmore, a friend of mine,"

"You have hot female friends you never told us about?" Josh asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I can imagine that this one is your son," Rory said, chuckling, "He must have a multitude of girls after him,"

"I got my picture in Teen People," Josh bragged, grinning, "And if I was over eighteen, Jessica Alba would totally dump Cash for me,"

"I see the resemblance," Tristin admitted, chuckling

"Dinner's ready!" Alice said, Rory recognizing the white haired woman from the newspapers that had been featuring her recipes since Ben announced Alice as his First Lady, "It's Dannie's favorite, Maryland crab with coleslaw and endive salad, along with a triple chocolate layer cake,"

"I love Dannie's dessert choices," Rory said, smiling

"Rory Gilmore, Alice Morgan-Franklin," Tristin said first. Alice extended a hand out kindly, smiling.

"You're that reporter with the adorable little girl," She said, smiling, "I recall seeing that little brown haired thing trying to hoard as many of my brownies during a press release of Ben's,"

"That's my chocolate loving daughter," Rory admitted, laughing, "Her name is Jamey and she's anything but quiet, like her incorrigible father,"

"Oh, you're married?" Alice asked

"I was married for a year, but I divorced shortly before my son was born," Rory explained, "It was a difficult situation,"

"Well, blessed with that name Gilmore and there seems to be a few skeletons in your closet," Alice admitted, and Rory knew it was true. Her family was a bunch of whackos and she loved them.

"I find my family endearing despite our screw ups," Rory said, smiling, "That crab smells delicious,"

"I had to call in a few favors to get the best crabs in this morning for Dannie," Alice said, "Poor thing's been through so much since Ben's untimely death,"

They were at the table and Rory had no idea where to sit. Alice seemed in charge of seating arrangements.

"Rory, you sit across from Mr. President," Alice said kindly, "Josh, Joe and John on the other side. Dannie will sit across from John and I will sit in between you two," She explained gently, "Balances it out nicely,"

Lorelai was sitting around her own dinner table. It was much less formal then Rory's, but with the same amount of family and homeliness to it. Luke sat across her from their much larger table to accommodate the growing family.

Aging Paul Anka, the lovable dog that thought himself center in Lorelai's life, gobbled down food under the table.

Lovable April sat on one side, coming into Stars Hollow when she could to hang out with her father and gab about how great Yale was. Her boyfriend of a year and a half, Robby McClanahan sat next to her, always happy for free food and thought of the Danes as family.

God knew Luke secretly adored the fellow, despite how much grumbling he did about Robby. April, Lorelai knew, was probably holding Robby's hand under the table. They never did seem to grow out of the young love, despite how long they had been together.

Tucker sat across from them, displaying his lack of table manners. He was so much like his mother and father, it amazed them every second. The eleven year old wore backward baseball caps and talked often with his mouth full. Yet, he remained skinny as a pole. Most could see that though, from the baseball and football he did with his sports eccentric father.

And Riley was next to Tucker. He wasn't supposed to be here, but the young boy had yet another fight with his half sisters. Lindsay had gotten fed up with him and practically threw him at Lorelai's hands. Riley, in Lindsay's head, was a mistake of Dean's. Dean didn't care too much about him anyway. After all he was hardly home when Riley was around. Lorelai didn't know that he actually made a bigger effort to be home when Riley was around.

Dean wasn't high on Lorelai's list of people she liked. He was at the top of Luke's most hated people list, and knowing Luke, there were quite a bit. However, Riley adored his father, just not his stepmother and half-sisters. Lorelai could understand him not getting along with Lindsay, but Stella and Jade were a mystery. They were such sweet little girls.

Neither Luke nor Lorelai felt it right to intervene with Riley and Dean. Rory was trying to let Riley have a relationship with his father like Jamey had with Finn. However, Rory didn't see what Lorelai and Luke saw firsthand when Riley came into town for Dean weeks.

Usually the young boy would be there for roughly three and a half days. Then he'd more or less get kicked out by Lindsay and plopped on Lorelai's front step for the rest of the week. In the end though, it was no one's choice but Riley's on how he spent his weeks with his parents.

At least Dean had been handsome, Lorelai reckoned. Riley had gotten his father's tan skin and floppy, Hugh Grant-esque hair that looked so cute on him, and Rory's blue eyes. His personality, down to the stubbornness and sweetness of his character, in Lorelai's opinion, was all Rory. Dean was a boring dud. Jamey was more of a mix when it came to her eclectic personality. Or perhaps that was just how all eight year girls behaved.

"Riles, how's that mother of yours?" Luke asked, "I haven't seen her in a while,"

"She's in Washington DC," Riley said proudly, "Mom's going to meet the President and get me a pair of airplane wings. I lost my last pair."

"Airplane wings are very important," Lorelai agreed, "See Luke?"

Robby chuckled. He wasn't good at holding his laughter and Lorelai loved hearing his boisterous, Irish-descent laugh, even if he wasn't too good at getting laughs himself.

"Speaking of airplanes," April smiled, "Rob and I are talking about flying somewhere special for Valentine's,"

"I was thinking somewhere in Oregon," Robby said, smiling adoringly at April, "Someplace with a fancy hotel for this pretty lady to pamper and some snow for me to tear down on,"

"That's romantic," Lorelai broke in quickly, before Luke could protest. Since Tucker's birth, Luke was big on family Valentines and everyone knew it. Lorelai was thankful April was breaking the news so early, it would be easier to handle him come February 14th. Perhaps this even meant she could make their son scram for a while and have her husband all to herself.

"My mom says that Uncle Logan has three dates on Valentine's Day," Riley said cheerfully, "One in morning, one at lunch, and one for dessert, because he always has dessert first, and then he spoils his dinner,"

Robby chuckled, "That's cute, actually,"

"How about you, Tucker?" Lorelai asked, grinning, "Do you or Riles have any lady friends?"

"I have three," Tucker said, "They told me that they didn't mind sharing me,"

"Every man's dream, Tucker," Robby said, smiling and April hit him lightly

"I don't like sharing, babe," She teased, "You'll just have to make do with me,"

"That's good," Robby admitted, putting his arm around hers in a show off affection, "One woman nagging a man is as good as three anyway,"

April laughed, "Thank God you're cute, Rob," She pecked him lightly

Tucker grinned, "Oooh, someone's gonna get some,"

Riley roared with laughter and Luke looked at his son, not sure what to do. The happy couple turned a bright shade of red and Lorelai was once again reminded of how much Tucker, like she could be so dirty sometimes. Luke was about to say something when Lorelai clapped her hands and smiled, asking,

"Who wants dessert?"

Both Riley and Tucker's eyes lit up. Luke mouthed 'I love you' to her and Lorelai winked at him, grinning. Robby whispered something to April, probably about how stupid eleven year old boys could be sometimes, and they both seemed to relax.

"That is some chocolate cake," Rory admitted, looking at the tower of chocolate, laughing.

"My Dannie's favorite," Alice said, kissing her niece affectionally, "I hope you're a fan of chocolate sponge cake with chocolate chips baked inside and chocolate icing with chunks and chocolate whipped cream," She added, "Dannie loves chocolate more then any other flavor,"

"I can imagine after eating a cake like that," Rory admitted

"Wanna have a cake eating contest?" Josh offered, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Joshua Jacob DuGrey," Alice said sternly, "You do not a proposition a lady with an offer for a _cake eating contest_," She said the latter with such disgust that Josh actually felt a little ashamed.

"Sorry," He apologized, sinking back into his seat. Tristin smiled at him, and then at Rory. She was so luminous, it was hard to focus on anything but her.

"It's fine," Rory said, laughing

"Oh, would you like some coffee with that cake, dear?" Alice added

"Seriously, you are my new saint," Rory said, amazed, "The best cake ever and I get coffee too?"

"Make that three cups of coffee, Alice," Tristin said, "One for me, one for Rory, and one to go for Rory's trip back to the hotel,"

"You are so clever," Rory teased.

"Will you tell us a story about Dad in high school, Rory?" Joe asked, his eyes shining. Rory laughed and set her mug down, thinking.

"I tell this one to Riley all the time," Rory admitted, "I was dating a very cute boy named Dean at the time. He was my first boyfriend and just oh-" She sighed, "He was so wonderful back then, so perfect, it really gave me high expectations from all my other boyfriends and even Dean himself when he was older,"

"That sucks," Dannie said

"We do not say sucks in this home, Danica Paige Morgan," Alice said, returning with the coffee, "It refers to a crude sexual act, if you weren't aware,"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Alice, Rory," Dannie said, a little red

"Your middle name is Paige?" John asked, "That's cute,"

"Not as cute as Jonathan Jackson," Dannie countered, "Let's get back to the story, please?"

Rory laughed, "Anyway, Dean and I were really angry at each other. He had told me I love you and I couldn't say it back," She sighed, "He was a little unsupportive because of that and we broke up. Anyway, your father helped me to see the error of my ways," Rory said, squeezing his hand,

"How?" Tristin asked

"You really wanted me to go to this P.J Harvey concert," Rory explained, "You were bribing me, telling other people I was going, all that stuff. However, what took the cake was when he took my books and tried to hold them captive until I agreed to go to the concert with him,"

"I remember," Tristin nodded, "You saw Dean all of a sudden, leaning next to his truck,"

"And you helped me to realize that I loved that blockhead back then," Rory finished, smiling, "Thank you, Tristin,"

"Was that a good story?" Dannie asked

"Not for me," Tristin laughed, "But for Rory and Dean, yeah,"

"If we hadn't gotten back together, there's a fair chance I may never have had my Riley," Rory explained, "Tristin and I didn't have great stories in high school, but we said good bye more or less as friends."

"Yeah," Tristin smiled sadly

"The last thing this man said to me," Rory said, grinning, "It was, 'I'd kiss you, but your boyfriend's watching,"

"That's so romantic," Dannie said, sighing

"Yeah, and it is so time for you two to leave," Tristin said, glancing at his watch, "Alice, are you all packed?"

"Yes, just let me kiss these adorable boys good bye," Alice said quickly,

"Me too," Dannie added cheerfully. She hugged Rory and Tristin smiling.

"Thank you," She whispered to Tristin and he knew what she meant, and smiled affectionally at the young girl.

Dannie kissed Joe on the forehead and ruffled his hair, claiming it made him look charming. Josh was given a peck on the cheek and one last laugh from on of his poor pick up lines. She was aiming for the cheek, but John turned at the last second and it turned into a floor sweeping kiss. Rory suspected tongue. Josh had catcalled and John pulled away, socking his brother with a grin on his face.

"Don't you touch me, boy," Alice warned red faced John, her eyes twinkling like Dannie's, when it was her turn to hug John good-bye.

"I'll write all of you," Dannie promised, smiling,

"Boys, bed after this," Tristin warned them, "Mary, let's retire to the fancy room with the poofy couches,"

"Don't we feel old with words like let's retire?" She asked, smiling

"I'm trying to act older then my age," Tristin explained, "Is it working?"

"You look very cute using these fancy, old fashioned words," Rory said cheerfully

"About that day," Tristin said softly, looking at her, "I had gotten fifth row seats for PJ Harvey and my father didn't supply me with the money,"

"What?" Rory asked

"He felt concerts and other frivolities like that shouldn't be a part of his finances," Tristin explained, "Usually I dated these rich girls, so she'd pay for the concert and I'd make out with her a lot,"

Rory chuckled, despite herself.

"To earn money for that concert," Tristin laughed, "You wouldn't believe the amount of chores I had to do around my grandfather's neighborhood. Mowing, weeding, trimming hedges, et cetera,"

"You were a yardworker?" Rory asked

"I got good benefits," Tristin said, smiling briefly, "It took me four weeks to get the money for two tickets that would get us maybe middle balcony,"

Rory set her cup down, getting the feeling that this was one of these important, too-important-for-coffee, conversations.

Tristin continued in a weird hollow voice, "I camped out in this very long line with a bunch of hippies and lesbians who spent maybe half the time assuring that you'd say yes to my proposition. One woman took so much pity on me, she traded her good tickets with my slightly on par tickets,"

"Oh Tristin," Rory said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to take you to this pancake shop that I like just outside of Hartford," He continued, as if she hadn't interrupted,

"It's about a fifteen minute drive from the concert and I planned to come beforehand and put a table and maybe a few candles, something corny so that it seemed more like a date even though we were going to eat pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream,"

"How'd you know that I love these?" Rory asked

"Not that hard," Tristin laughed, "I overheard a conversation with your mom about these kind of pancakes,"

"I feel awful for going to Dean now," Rory said, sighing, "I'm sorry

"No, this is the sad part," Tristin laughed, "I did it, the entire thing. I went to the concert, and then I went to the dinner, and then I walked in the park like I had planned to do with you," He sighed, "It would've made a nice date with you,"

"Why did you do all that for me?" She asked

"I was infatuated with the one woman who appeared not to like me for rich Tristin DuGrey, who had looks and money," He explained, "You, Rory,"

"I'm sorry, Tristin," Rory said, "I never knew,"

"You were always really naive when it came to affairs of the heart," Tristin said, smiling

"Dean told me once that you had a thing for me," Rory said, "I didn't believe him, but I think I wanted to. However, the next day when you had your tongue down uh-" Rory frowned, "I think Angela Lewis, that set things in perspective for me,"

"What screwed up lives we lead," Tristin laughed, smiling, "Rory, the only woman I've ever felt these things for more then you, was Nina. She was a wonderful woman and probably, I never would've met her if you had said yes to that date,"

"Well, that's one comforting thought," Rory admitted

"I have a lot of stuff going on," Tristin said softly, "But I'd like to see you again, that is if you want to see me too?"

"I'm always up for a visit to the White House," Rory laughed

"I want you to call me, at this number," Tristin said, "Lydia will pick up and you have to ask for Littlefoot,"

"Jamey loves these movies," Rory said, chuckling, "Land Before Time, right? She always wants to be Duckie,"

"John was a fan as well," Tristin said, smiling, "He was Littlefoot all the way. Nina even had to buy him Littlefoot blankets and pillows. Don't even get me started on the Littlefoot glow in the dark crap we accumulated that year,"

Rory laughed, "Speaking of children, I have to go. Early flight tomorrow, and I need to pick up Jamey, Finn, and Riley all around the same time after leaving the airport,"

"I may go to New York soon, for a meeting with the Governor of New York and a couple of rich European stiffs," Tristin said, "I'll give you a call, Mary,"

"It was wonderful to see you again, Mr. President," Rory said. She kissed him softly on the cheek, before turning a light shade of red and leaving. Tristin stood there, smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he was happy like this. It was before. Before Nina had told him she had breast cancer.

Outside, Rory shut the door, leaning against it for a few moments, her rosy cheeks turning even redder with the cold air all around her. Inwardly, Rory shuddered before walking away to where her car was and hoped to be at the hotel soon to sleep.

----------------------

UPDATE: I had to repost the second chapter. There were so many mistakes, it was driving me nuts. Sorry for all these people who have me on Author Alert or Story Alert and thought I posted a new chapter.

Thank you all for being so wonderfully patient. The next update should be Thursday, as in this coming Thursday, not Thursday three weeks from now, don't worry!

Again, thank you for all the kind reviews. This story is my baby and I'm very horrendously protective of it.


	3. The President Asked Me Out

Hello, Mr. President

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Riley was sitting on the porch swing, swinging it back and fourth. His father was coming up the road and Riley didn't greet him as he usually did, opting to just keep swinging the squeaking porch swing. Dean climbed the steps, his hands firmly in the pockets of his jean jacket and smiled at Riley, a little nervous,

"Hey Riles," Dean greeted his son, "You wanted to sleepover at Tucker's yesterday, huh?"

Riley stopped swinging, eying his father. He hadn't wanted to leave the house, but Dean was on a job and Lindsay was inviting Stella's friends to have a sleepover. The last time Riley tried to stay, the girls had given him a makeover.

"Yeah," Riley said, softly, "Plus Stella and Jade were having a sleepover of their own,"

"Again?" Dean asked, frowning, "I thought I told Linds they couldn't have sleepovers with my favorite little guy around," He tickled Riley lightly, smiling gently, to sit next to his son on the porch.

"I'm sorry, you know?" Dean asked, looking at him,

Riley nodded, "It's fine, Dad,"

"Dean?" Rory walked out of the house, momentarily surprised and then smiled stiffly. She had Riley's stuff all packed in the car. Usually Rory would pick Riley up at her parents, no trace of Dean or worse, Lindsay.

"Rory," Dean smiled, "I need to talk to you," He had a look evident in his eyes. Not the good kind of look.

"Sure," Rory said cheerfully, "Riles, go say good bye to everyone, okay? We won't see Aunt April and Robby for a while,"

"Jamey and Uncle Finn are coming home today, right?" Riley asked. Even though his feelings were lukewarm toward Stella and Jade, he did adore his other half sister, Jamey.

"In a few hours, yes," Rory said, "Logan's meeting us at the airport,"

Riley nodded and walked away. Rory turned to Dean and smiled. Her smile slipped, noticing that all-to-familiar sheepish smile of Dean's. It was the classic 'I screwed up' face.

"What did you do now, Dean Forrester?" Rory asked, smiling lightly

"Lindsay and I got into a big fight two weeks ago," Dean explained, "We made up and everything, you know, for the girls,"

Rory nodded in understanding. It seemed that their marriage was "for the girls" lately. She didn't want to drag Riley in something so complicated, but Dean _was_ his father.

"Anyway, after the big blow up," Dean sighed, "Lindsay made me take the girls to my parents and I was at a bar for the rest of the night,"

"It was never that bad with us," Rory said thoughtfully, "But that's marriage after what? Ten years?"

"A whole decade," Dean said, sighing. He shook his head, "I cheated on Lindsay once. When Stella was three,"

"What?" Rory asked, bewildered

"Only once...I think," Dean explained, "I was drunk, anyway. Then two days ago, I come home to find Riley hanging out with Tucker here, Stella at Morgan's house and Jade at a Brownie's meeting. I was going to surprise Linds with a night out. Even had the babysitter all set up and everything,"

"Who was it?" Rory asked

"I opened the door and I found my wife on her knees of some man that I don't know. Apparently, he's her gynecologist," Dean shook his head, sighing, "It's been going on since just before Jade was conceived. Linds doesn't even know if Jade's mine, but-"

"Jade is all you, Dean," Rory said gently, "She has these adorable brown eyes I loved about you,"

"Thank you," Dean smiled, "I think I owe you a really big apology," He added

"No," Rory said, "If Lindsay hadn't had Stella, then I never would've gotten so horrifically smashed that I slept with Finn and had my Jamey nine months later." She shook her head, "Sometimes the worst things in the world can lead to the best,"

"Oh yeah?" Dean looked up at her, smiling

"By the way, I met the President," Rory added, "Got to interview him,"

"Really?" Dean asked

"You don't remember, do you?" Rory asked, laughing

"He was the jerk-off who wouldn't stop bugging you," Dean explained simply, "I punched him once at a dance and came close to it on several different occasions after that,"

"Well, he remembers a boy named Bag Boy," Rory said

"All your admirers have nicknames for me," Dean said, chuckling, "With the President, it was Bag Boy. With Jess, it was Beanpole-"

Rory stifled a giggle and Dean had to chuckle.

"Then, uh-" He frowned, not knowing who was after that.

"Logan," Rory supplied for him, "His nicknames for you were mostly swearwords, and Finn doesn't really count. We never did date,"

"How's Finn?" Dean asked, "And Jamey?" He added as an afterthought

"I'm going to pick them up today," Rory said, "Haven't seen either of them for a few weeks, but they both sound happy over the phone. Jamey saw a few kangaroos and Finn saw a few lonely red heads,"

"He doesn't like, use her, does he?" Dean asked

"Finn is not below using Jamey to get women," Rory sighed, "She loves that though, so I can't really do anything about it. However, he does have his limits and Jamey adores him. How was Riles?"

"We went fishing the first day," Dean said, grinning, "That was fun. Riley caught a trout that was so big it took both him and Stella to carry it,"

"Riley loves fish," Rory admitted

"I'm sending divorce papers to Lindsay," Dean explained, softly, "Going to stay at my parents for a while with the girls."

"We'll see you soon," Rory said, and turned around to yell, "Riley! We're going!"

"But Mom! Tucker just showed me a new level of ManuMassDestruction!" Riley protested

"Dean-Loren Christopher Forrester-Gilmore Junior, get your butt in this car!" Rory yelled, knowing if she didn't use authority now, they'd never make it in time to pick up Finn and Jamey.

"I think we went a little overboard with Riles' name," Dean said, chuckling. He always said that after Riley's full name was used. Riley walked out, grinning and Dean held out his arms.

"I'll miss you, Riles-Miles,"

"Miss you too, Dad," Riley said cheerfully, "And Mom, don't call me by my full name!" He added, glaring at her

"Of course not, pookie," Rory teased and he scowled, getting in the car. Rory sighed, looking at Dean, smiling.

"I shouldn't tease him so much," Rory said. She hugged Dean as well and pecked him on the cheek before leaving the man in the dust.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jamey came running to her mother, her brown braids coming loose as she seemed to run out of control. Finn was walking behind his daughter at a leisurely pace, but still keeping up.

Jamey ran straight into her mother's arms, and Rory laughed, hugging her little girl. She kissed Jamey all over her face before the tiny thing giggled. Her eyes brightened, noticing for the first time, it seemed, Riley and Logan were behind Rory.

"Riley! Uncle Logan!" Jamey yelled, attacking them as well, giggling.

"I missed you, Jame-alina," Logan said, bending down to the little girl's level, "No one was around to kick my butt at checkers,"

"That's cause no one but me will play checkers with you, Uncle Logan," Jamey reminded him, giggling, "Can we play a game when we get home? Daddy bought me this awesome checkers set I can paint myself!"

"Is that an Australian accent, I detect, Jamey?" Rory asked, smiling

"She picked it up three minutes after we landed," Finn said, "Logan, Riley mates, good to see two fellows who don't want to talk about work,"

"I had so much fun, Mommy," Jamey said, "But Daddy had a headache the entire time. The only time he wasn't sick was when Uncle Andrew and Grandpapa weren't at the house,"

"And I read somewhere that we have a new President?" Finn asked

"Old one was shot," Logan said, "I thought they would have at least one stand that carried an international paper in Perth,"

"Don't make fun of my hometown, Logan," Finn said wearily, "Perth is fun, just listen to all of Jamey's adventures. They were all in Perth,"

"Some are actually in the plane too," Jamey added, before giggled. Finn smiled and picked her up.

"I can't resist a girl this cute," He admitted, chuckling, "So Riles," Finn placed a hand around his shoulder, "Tell me, anything good happen round Stars Hollow?"

"Tucker and I dared Eddie Maraschino to eat a leftover container in Grandma's refrigerator," Riley said excitedly, "He had to be rushed to the hospital to get his stomach pumped and Taylor made a Bio-Hazard group go through Grandma and Grandpa Luke's house. It was great!"

"I bet Pop-Pop had smoke out of his ears," Jamey said, giggling

"He did," Riley smiled

"Mom didn't tell me about that," Rory said, frowning

"I wanted to tell you," Riley explained, "So Grandma only told me to tell you to call her when the news broke,"

"I'll call her later," Rory sighed,

"It's a shame I missed this event," Finn said, sighing, "Has everything I love. Sirens, Luke screaming at Taylor and a hot girl or two watching that cherry fellow get wheeled away,"

"Eddie's fine," Riley said, "But now, Pop-Pop has to clean out the refrigerator every month and the town's talking about funding an annual health inspector for their house,"

"Count me in for the town hall meeting this week, anyway," Logan said cheerfully

"Anything good happen to you two?" Finn asked Rory and Logan

"Rory was off in D.C interviewing President DuGrey and I was-"

"President DuGrey?" Finn asked, "Not Tristin DuGrey? He's the President?"

"One and the same," Rory said, "He mentioned that he knew you,"

"How?" Logan asked, "I've never met the guy and apparently our fathers golf together,"

"Military school," Finn explained, "Tristin was in for some robbery and my dad sent me because he thought I needed to bone up,"

"Bone up?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow

"Don't give me that look, Huntzberger," Finn said, annoyed, "I was a skinny bloke and I didn't have any direction, so after I bombed our neighbor's boat with a bunch of fireworks, Dad sent me overseas. Tristin and I bonded over our similar backgrounds and bitched about our fathers. President though, that's huge,"

"Riley, why don't you and Jamey buy some drinks for us?" Rory asked, stopping at the duty free store. Riley nodded and walked off with Jamey, both of them talking excitedly.

"I may have been asked out by the President," Rory said, smiling nervously

"What?" Finn and Logan asked at the same time in shock, for different reasons. Well, really the same. Finn, because he thought that Logan was Rory's Luke. They were just going to have to wait a few more years before realizing how perfect they were for each other. Logan, because Rory had never dated another man, much less the leader of the free world.

"He and I met in high school," Rory explained, "Tristin had this annoying habit of calling me Mary-"

"_You're _Mary?" Finn asked, astonished, "You are Tristin's holy, sacred Mary? The Mary that Tristin was a step short of worshipping?" He was now teetering between who Rory's soul mate was, Tristin or Logan.

"I was led to believe that he got over that eventually, met a pretty girl, and had three boys," Rory added, annoyed by Finn's input.

"Rory, you-" Finn laughed, "Tristin, he was so obsessed with you. He'd write letters to 'Mary'", Finn put his fingers up, "And then throw them away, because none of them were perfect. He'd lay in bed-I bunked below him-and talk about how he'd get you back. He was head over heels in love with this Mary," Finn sighed, shaking his head, "I wouldn't be surprised if he had a book and wrote Mary in it over and over,"

"Are you...for this?" Rory asked, "Are you supporting me?"

"Look Ror," Finn smiled, "Tristin, it took him a long time to realize that you weren't coming for him, no matter how much he redeemed himself. So, he got over that, graduated, and I left for Yale, he went to Harvard-"

"Really?" Rory asked, "_I_ was supposed to be at Harvard,"

"-A year later," Finn finished, "We keep in touch with the occasional e-mail, but I haven't seen him since the funeral," Finn shook his head slightly, "Tristin asked me why it didn't seem to hurt as much as it did the first time,"

"What?" Logan asked

Finn glanced at Rory, sucking in a breath of air and blowing it out, "The love of his life leaving him,"

"Finn, you're exaggerating" Rory protested, "I barely knew Tristin, other then that annoying ass who made my life difficult at Chilton,"

"Oh Rory," Finn smiled sadly, "Even hearing the word Mary brought out something in his eyes no one knew was there before."

"He sounds like a stalker to me," Logan said

"President of the United States, Logan," Rory reminded him, chuckling, "And we're just having an innocent date in a few weeks. I won't even see him for a while because he's busy and the President," Rory sighed, "Please don't freak out, either of you. Or make _me_ freak out!"

"Rory dating the President is one thing," Finn said, "But Tristin's Mary finally giving him a chance is another thing entirely that supersedes the first thing. Rory, are you sure he wants you or some girl he used to call Mary in high school way before you even met Dean's ho of a wife?"

"Finn, kiddies coming," Logan warned him

"Potty mouth," Rory said, slapping him lightly. She was now jittery though, thanks to stupid Finn.

"I got grape soda for everyone," Jamey said cheerfully, "In Australia, grape soda tastes like grape!"

"Thank you, honey," Rory said, taking the soda from her. Riley took a sip and sighed,

"Tastes like grape to me," He said, confused.

"That's cause you've never tasted _Australian_ grape soda," Jamey chastised him, "Mom, when can I go to Australia again?"

"Not for a while," Rory said, "You have school, remember?"

"Oh!" Jamey said, "I missed Miss Apple and all my friends!"

"This girl her did all her homework on the plane to Australia," Finn said, shaking his head, "I'm afraid she might already be smarter then her daddy,"

"Only in math, Daddy," Jamey said, "Oh and Mommy! Daddy and Uncle Fleet took me on a boat and I saw a real live shark!"

"What?" Rory asked, shocked, "Finn?"

"It was a harmless one," Finn said, "She wasn't in the water anyway,"

"Uncle Fleet had this giant fishing rod and he put a steak at the end of it," Jamey said cheerfully, "You shoulda seen the giant shark jump up and eat the meat,"

"It was twice the size of Jamey," Finn said thoughtfully, "We got pictures,"

"Can I see?" Riley asked, excited

"Yes, and how about a family trip?" Finn suggested, "Next time, not just me and Jamey, but all of us? Even you, Logan,"

"Yeah!" Both kids said, excited

"I'll think about it," Rory said, but her tone may as well have said, 'My daughter was near a SHARK?!?'

"How was Washington DC, Mom?" Riley asked, holding Jamey's hand.

"Fun,"

"Did ya meet the President?" Jamey asked, looking up at her

"Yes, I did," Rory said, "He was a very nice man,"

"I got to throw eggs at Kirk!" Riley said cheerfully

"No fair!" Jamey said, "Daddy! We missed it,"

"Don't worry Jamey," Riley said cheerfully, "Kirk's bound to do something stupid when we come into Stars Hollow next time!"

"Were Ste and Henry there?" Jamey asked

Ste and Henry Kim were the product of Hep Alien singers, Lane and Zach Kim. Zach had chosen to take Lane's maiden name as a way of showing he supported feminism. That and his 'bachelor' name was much too long and confusing to spell, like 'Czuchry', or 'Gyllenhaal'. He thought it'd be easier on his fans to know just how his name was spelt.

Anyway, the fifteen year old twins were their only kids. Lane had conceived on the honeymoon, and after many months of freak outs, she discovered why birth was considered to be a miracle of life, and became the best mommy in the world. Rory often modeled herself on Madonna-like Lane.

As the story was told, regarding the twin's odd names, Lane had problems pushing the babies out. It was up to Zach, who sang different songs until stumbling onto Aerosmith's Janie's Got a Gun (oddly enough) to get their big Steven Gunn Kim out of Lane. Minutes later, Dolly Parton's I Will Always Love You in Jimi Hendrix style, got their little Hendrix Parton Kim out of his mother.

Plus a few drunken nights had shown Lane that the steps leading up to a baby weren't as awful as she and her mother originally thought. Now the only thing that seemed to upset her was the fact that she couldn't birth any more children, due to complications with her Ste and Henry. She and Zach were talking about adoption though, but didn't know if they should with the twins around.

"Nah, they was on tour with Aunt Lane and Uncle Zach," Riley said cheerfully,

"We heard their new single on the plane," Finn said, sighing, "Yet another smashing success,"

"Which one?" Rory asked, "Mascara in the Rain or Fishin' for Wishes?"

"There's two more?" Finn asked, "I was talking about Color Me Candy Apple Green,"

"That's a good one too," Rory said, chuckling, "Lane says that Ste's been writing a few lyrics,"

"Mom," Jamey said, tugging on Rory's hand, "Can we have a movie night? I wanna see Doogal,"

"Yeah!" Riley chimed in, his eyes lighting up.

"You two have the oddest taste in movies," Rory said, eying Finn,

"Hey, Doogal is a good movie!" Finn protested

"Are you sure you don't want to watch Charlie and-" Logan started

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!" Jamey finished, jumping up and down

"Can we have Wonka Nerds?" Riley added, "And marshmallows?"

"And candy corn," Rory finished thoughtfully, "Fine, we'll get both movies. Doogal and good old fashioned Willy Wonka, served up Johnny Depp style."

"What movie did you get?" John asked Joe sitting down in the Screening Room. Their father had suggested watching a movie in there.

"Please say Black Hawk Down," Josh added

"I got the original Star Wars," Joe said cheerfully, "And I even found these lightsabers," He added, showing his brothers three of them. One was blue, one red, and one green.

"Oh, awesome!" Josh said, taking the green one. Joe tossed the red one to John and they all started battling around, laughing.

Tristin had a few free minutes and decided to stop by and say a quick good night to his sons. However, their laughter stopped him from going any further and just watching their swordfighting.

_Our little musketeers_ Nina always called them affectionally. Tristin smiled broadly at that thought and wished fleetingly he could join them, but there was a stack of papers in his bedroom that were more pressing.

Instead, Tristin flipped the light twice, stopping the boys in their tracks and grinned.

"Good night, boys,"

"Night Dad," Josh said, grabbing John in a brotherly embrace by hooking his elbow around his brother's neck. Joe was poking Josh in the back, laughing.

"Oh, night Dad," Joe said, as if he had just noticed Tristin for the first time. John smiled as well, a small genuine smile and nodded, showing his good night as well.

Tristin laughed and walked away, shaking his head. These boys never ceased to amaze him. He only wished he had a picture of that moment.

Rory woke up on the couch, her nose tingling. It only tingled when in the proximity of good coffee. With the promise of coffee in her head, she woke up, and almost fell back down, now acknowledging Jamey and Riley who were asleep on top of her, as well was the snoring Finn.

"How you four always get mashed up together, I don't know," Logan teased, walking over to her, "Careful, Ror," He added, gesturing to Jamey who was in warning to wake soon.

"She and Finn are out cold," Rory said, sighing, "Jet lag. What time is it?" She added, pulling herself out of the mosh pit, "Did you stay over?"

"Had to leave around midnight," Logan explained, "You were nodding off anyway, and the others were dead to the world anyway," At Rory's look, he smiled, "Sorry, Ace. I had a few things to take care of at work." He handed her the coffee,

"Workaholic," Rory said, smiling, "Did you make this?"

"No, you would've woken earlier if you heard the coffee machine," Logan grinned, checking his watch, "It's seven fifteen, and Riley should probably get dressed and eat breakfast and stuff,"

"Oh right," Rory said, "I'll do breakfast and you-"

"_I'll _take care of the cooking," Logan said quickly, not wanting Rory near the burners, "You wake up that kid of yours," He pulled his sleeves and walked over to pull out the sugary cereals and milk that Riley insisted on eating, along with cutting up a quick banana for him.

"Riles?" Rory shook him gently, "Kiddo, you gotta wake up and get to school,"

"Five more minutes," He mumbled, his mop of shaggy brown hair everywhere

"You mother's going to start cooking you oatmeal," Logan said, banging a few pots.

Riley shot out of bed and into his room so fast that Rory huffed and Logan chuckled.

"I am a good cook!" She protested, sighing

"Yes, Ace," Logan said, nodding his head sagely, "You are good at cooking burnt stuff,"

Rory threw the newspaper at him, rolling her eyes, "Why aren't you working anyway?" She asked, smiling, "Usually I'm off to fend for the kids myself,"

"I resent that!" Finn stated, before pulling another blanket over Jamey and walking over to them, "Oh, sun, how I detest thee," He mumbled, grumbling

"Coffee?" Logan offered and Finn moaned louder

"The smell of coffee gives me a headache, Logan," He grumbled, rubbing his head, "Any tea?"

"Cretin," Rory teased

"No squabbling," Logan said cheerfully, "Finn, go get changed man, and I'll find you some tea" He added, chuckling, "Cute boxers,"

Finn nodded, and walked over to his room, still rubbing his eyes. His boxers were white, with PHINEAS COVINGTON CROSS written in bold print all over him, as well as his address. Obviously they were from his mother, as she worried that Finn would lose his underwear somehow.

"So?" Rory asked, smiling

"So," Logan smiled as well. He couldn't help it, her smile seemed contagious, "So, Dad's retired, as you know,"

"Best cake I ever had," Rory said honestly, grinning

"Anyway, he's going nuts, so Mom told me to take today off and let Dad be boss again for a day," Logan sipped from his coffee.

"That might backfire on you," Rory warned him, "Aren't you concerned about Mitchum and his newfound power?"

"Already happened," Logan sighed, "Dad kicked me out at six thirty and said I wasn't allowed back on Huntzberger Medias property until six thirty AM, tomorrow"

"So!" Rory grinned, "I don't have any assignments today,"

"Wanna do nothing?" Logan suggested

"I was planning to clean and keep an eye on Finn and Jamey," Rory said, glancing at her angelic looking little girl.

"If you clean, it'll just get dirty again,"

"Not if I try really really really hard," Rory protested,

Riley sped in, dressed and his hair half combed. Rory sighed, seeing that his pants were three inches under the waist and his pinstripe boxers were easily visible should he bend down.

"Pull up your pants," She said, annoyed, "Why are everyone's pants so low?"

"It's cool, Mom," Riley scowled, "Aw Mom!" He groaned when Rory pulled them up anyway.

"Now you look nice," Rory said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you wear boxers, Logan?" Riley asked, taking a spoonful of cereal,

"Mostly, yeah," Logan said, shrugging, "What happened to his Spiderman underpants?"

"They were cute, huh?" Rory asked, at Riley's groan, "And no strange people ever saw them!"

"They're for babies, Mom," Riley protested, "Is Jamey going to school?" He added, "Winter break's over,"

"She's a little jet lagged right now, Riles," Rory said, "Her school doesn't start until Wednesday anyway,"

"Is Uncle Finn taking me to school?" Riley asked

"No, I will," Rory said glancing at her watch, "I just need to call a cab and-"

"My chauffeur's out front," Logan said, smiling, "You can take that car while I keep an eye on Finn and Jamey,"

"Yes," Said Rory, "I just need to get changed and Logan, you fix his hair," Rory walked away, yawning.

Logan chuckled and grabbed a comb, "So Riles, any particular hairstyle?" He asked

"I like it the way it is," Riley protested

"Yes," Logan nodded, "But your mother doesn't,"

He sighed, "Can you do it like my dad's? His is-"

"I know what Dean's is like," Logan said, "His hair hasn't changed in decades,"

It worked well on Riley. He had Dean's floppy hair, but Rory usually had it spiked up or in any style but Dean's. However, Logan didn't know this.

Rory walked in, and sighed, seeing that Riley looked like her Dean. Well except for the blue eyes and the freckles dotting his pale skin.

"Can I wear my Red Sox cap?" Riley added, "Dad got it for me when we went to see a Sox game,"

"Yes, of course," Rory said, sighing, "Riley, your hair is getting so long. We should get a haircut for you," She added

"Aw Mom!" Riley groaned. He and Jamey had an aversion to the hair salon that rivaled the aversion to the pediatrician's, "It smells there!"

"Just a trim," Rory said, "And how about a razor haircut like that skateboarder you like? What's his name? Danny Miu or something?"

"Dave Haas, Mom," Riley said, but the idea was growing on him, "Yeah, let's totally do that!"

Logan slapped the baseball cap on Riley.

"Ready for school, bud?"

"Never," Riley sighed, holding out his hand, "I need money for lunch,"

"Don't give him another fifty, Logan," Rory said quickly, opening the door and walking down the hall as Logan looked through his wallet, frowning. Logan sighed, handing Riley a hundred dollar bill, "If they won't change it, tell them to call me here and I'll work something out,"

"Cool," Riley smiled, pulling his hat backwards. He was at the age where it was cool to have hundred dollar bills instead of five twenties. Why? Logan didn't know.

---------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter three! I'm amazed, literally on the floor, amazed at all the reviews I've recieved. There was only one weird one (Aidan-Tonic, why did you send me a link to a German website and nothing else? I don't speak German, so English please!) And well, I'm just stunned at it all. I mean, forty three reviews with two chapters under my belt! The only other story I have that's done that well is a one shot with twenty three reviews.

Thank you all so much, so, so, so much for reviewing and telling me how great this story is. It does wonders for my morale, considering how awful the last version was. I'm worried that this might be verging on dramatic, but somehow, it works. It's probably because I'm getting hooked on all these dramatic stories. (READ LUCKYCHARMZ'S 'FALLING FROM GRACE' IF YOU'RE A PDLD LOVER! YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT!-except that it's only a chapter long right now-) I need to put away Jodi Piccoult (anyone here read _My Sister's Keeper_? Wasn't it such a great book? I couldn't stop crying for hours!) and start reading more Meg Cabot (_Mediator _rocks!) to churn out the comedy. I did decently here, anyway.

Oh, I'm sorry for the blatant advertising! My head's all over the place these days.

I'll update next Thursday. I know that'll be forever, but hey, I'm updating this a day earlier then I said I would, maybe that'll happen again!

UPDATED: THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT A NARCO (RORY/DEAN)


	4. My Phone Call to The President

Hello Mr. President

Chapter Five

"Oh good lord," Tristin dropped the phone. He had just hung up anyway, so it didn't matter. One of the bodyguards picked up the cell for him. Tristin certainly had never expected to just walk into Josh's room and come across his fourteen year old son with his tongue down the throat of a young girl Tristin had yet to meet.

The two kids jumped apart, the girl turning red and Josh buttoning up his shirt, smirking. There were lipstick marks all over him and Tristin sighed. The girl's bra, he could also tell-being a connoisseur of bras-was undone. The skirt look a tad rumpled as well. She was definitely from Redding though, Tristin could tell.

"Hi," He smiled, "I'm Tristin DuGrey, Josh's father,"

"Dad," Josh smiled nervously, "This is my friend. She's in Lit class,"

"Sophia Stairman," She said, smiling nervously

"Ah," Tristin smiled tightly, "Your father is one of the judges on the Maryland court, isn't he?"

"Yes sir," She laughed nervously

"I'll be having a talk with him," Tristin said, "For now, please make a point of avoiding my Lothario of a son, and Secret Service will be more then happy to escort you out,"

"Bye Sophia!" Josh added, a dazed smile on his face. Tristin sighed and turned to Dix, the main secret service agent.

"I want six agents trailing Joshua," He said, "Three of each gender and they must stick with him at all times,"

"Yes Mr. President," Dix nodded and went to escort Sophia out.

"Aw Dad," Josh groaned, "It took me a week to figure out how to sneak girls in here without the press knowing. Now you're making it harder!"

"Joshua Jacob DuGrey," Tristin said, "There are certain ways the First Son is expected to behave and what you just did is not one of them,"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Josh said, "But if I went to her house, it was much more likely to get out to the public,"

"I have to talk to this woman's parents and buy their silence that you weren't raping their daughter or something equally as torrid," Tristin said, sitting down on his son's bed, his head trying to extinguish what he had just seen.

"Dad, I'm sure-" Josh started, but Tristin interrupted him,

"Josh, I'm President now, you have to understand that there are people out there that can destroy my already fragile presidency with one call to the press,"

Josh sighed, "I'm sorry, Dad...She's just really hot,"

Tristin chuckled, "I suppose so, Josh. You should be very relieved that her father is one of my biggest supporters,"

"I won't do it again," He said honestly, "I'll just stick to broom closets,"

"No," Tristin said, "I don't want anything going on, kiddo. You can ask a nice girl out though. That's different then inviting a girl over for a make-out session,"

"She'd have to meet you first, though," Josh said

"Exactly," Tristin smiled, "Tell you what," He patted Josh on the knee, "I'll set you up with a few of my friend's daughters when you have the urge to hang out with a girl. They aren't as trashy, but I'm sure you'll like them,"

"Thanks Dad," Josh smiled, "Could you?" He gestured for his father to leave,

"I'll leave you in peace," Tristin said, chuckling, "But you're grounded for a while, buddy,"

He shut the door.

--

Rory opened hers and was momentarily stunned to see her godson standing there.

"Henry!" She squealed and hugged him, happy to see the young fifteen year old, "What on earth are you doing here?" She asked, confused

"Hey Aunt Rory," Henry smiled, his blue eyes smiling with Lane's warmth in them. Fraternal brothers Ste and Henry took after their mother, but they were blessed with their father's baby blue eyes.

"Hendrix!" Finn grinned, seeing the young boy, and high fived him, "What's up, mate?"

"Henry, please," Henry said, running a hand through his black hair. He had hated his name-Hendrix Parton and insisted on Henry early on in life. Rory still recalled when Lane had called her up in the middle of the night freaked out that her first boyfriend was going to think she named Henry after him.

Since then, it was Hendrix Parton in the papers and just Henry to those that knew him personally. Lane called him Harry, not able to say 'Henry' without thinking of that relationship with that disastrous first boyfriend.

"Is Ste here too?" Rory asked

"He's with my parents on tour," Henry explained, "I opted out to hang with Grams, but she kicked me out for the day," He said sheepishly

"Mrs. Kim adores you," Rory said, confused, "You're the one who goes to church with her voluntarily!"

"She caught me trying to get rid of my tofu dinner," Henry explained, "I said I'd come up to New York for the day and let her settle down.

"Lane voluntarily let you stay at her mother's alone?" Rory asked

"I'm not big on the tour life," Henry shrugged, "Mom knows that. Do you mind if I stay here for a while. I could use some food with no health content whatsoever and who better then my godmother?"

Rory shook her head, "Go on in. Finn will fix up one of his infamous sandwiches tofu-safe,"

"Just don't ask what's in it, mate," Finn said, walking over to the kitchen, "Tell me, how's that wild child brother of yours?" He added, chuckling.

"Ste?" Henry asked, "Oh. He's fine. In fact, he's trying to convince Mom and Dad to let him have a solo career of his own. That's why he's on tour, to open for them at nearly every stop,"

Rory took another sip of her coffee. Logan would be home soon, Riley in tow. Jamey was still asleep and Finn had moved her into the pink princess bedroom.

Ste was Lane and Zach through and through. He had all their musical talent, ambition, and dreams in his head, though only fifteen. Henry on the other hand, proved to be a stark contrast, with a hatred of the famous life, preferring to lay low and let his big brother soak up the limelight.

He had no idea what he wanted to do and though he had opportunities most kids dreamed of, Henry took it slow, wanting nothing more then to be a normal, ordinary, _average_ kid.

Jamey and Riley adored Ste and Henry in different ways. They loved Ste, because he was such a daredevil.

Henry, for he was one of the few people who could keep up with them, willing to be Jamey's tea party guest, Mr. Mousekippingtins, and proved to be a worthy opponent with Riley in his video games, not to mention his 'connections' that got him games which wouldn't be out for a year.

"Geez," Finn shook his head, "Ste seems determined to have it all,"

"That's my brother," Henry said, nodding, "He's just so...I don't know," Henry sighed wistfully, "He's so sure of himself, I guess,"

"Oh, Henry," Rory said, chuckling, "Did your mother ever tell you about the first time you and Ste went to the haircutter's place?"

Henry shook his head, "I know we were pretty old though, for first haircuts,"

Rory laughed, "Yeah, your mom waited until you two were four years old with hair down to your arms,"

"I've seen the pictures," Henry said, sighing, "What convinced my father that three year olds looked good with long hair, I'll never know,"

"Well, the point is," Rory stated firmly, "I was there, taking pictures and comforting Lane as she sobbed about how big both of you were getting. Ste was so afraid of the razor that he kept screaming like-like," Rory sighed,

"Like these psycho women in horror movies and big tears were falling down his face and Zach had to sing him a few made up songs-one of which actually ended up into that album, Cry Til My Hair's All Gone,"

Henry laughed, "That actually makes sense,"

"Yeah," Rory smiled, "Ste may have inspired Zach that day with their first Grammy album, but you were a cool cat, who knew that he wanted his hair to have spikes in the front, and almost no hair on the sides and Lane decided to give Ste a little faux mohawk,"

"Yeah, that wasn't really our best hair year," Henry admitted, his eyes twinkling,

"Well, the past is the past," Finn said, "Here's your sandwich, Henry," He handed Henry a sandwich that looked a little gross. Henry bit into it, a little unsure and a moan overtook him.

"Best thing ever, yeah?" Finn asked, grinning, "Most refuse to even smell my sandwiches,"

"Oh my god," Henry said, "This is amazing!"

"And another member of that sandwich cult of yours," Rory said, "What is that secret ingredient, Finn?"

"I won't tell a soul," Finn said, zipping his lips

"I'm back with food!" Logan announced and walked in, seeing Henry eating one of Finn's sandwiches, "Damn, why didn't anyone tell me Finn was cooking?" He asked, setting the groceries down

"Hey, little kid here, mate," Finn said, gesturing to Henry.

"When'd he get here?" Logan asked

"Half hour ago," Finn shrugged, "Did you get that really spicy mustard and the sundried tomatoes?"

Logan nodded

The phone rang and Rory laughed, "Henry, will you get that? It's probably Lane,"

Henry rolled his eyes, and picked up. His eyes bulged a little, but he nodded anyway, "Aunt Rory, it's for you," He said simply, wearing the smile that showed he was withholding something important.

"Can you take a message?" Rory asked, biting into one of Finn's sandwiches of yumminess.

"You can do that to the President?" Henry asked, chuckling.

Rory gasped, and nearly dove for the phone. She grinned and paced everywhere with the phone, her eyes twinkling. Henry and Finn watched her with amusement while Logan had frown lines. He was feeling something stirring up inside him again. Something he hadn't felt since Rory introduced Jess to him and he had snapped. However, he and Rory were just friends. It wasn't right to be jealous of the President of the United States. Downright unpatriotic, in fact.

--

"Mr. President?" Emma Andrews, the Secretary of the Press was waiting at the door. She had a stately look to her, in a no-nonsense pantsuit and her dark skin seemed to be well tanned as if she had lain on the beaches in St. Tropez for many days. Her brown eyes showed nothing but fidgety worry though.

"Miss Andrews, I presume?" Tristin asked, standing up, and gesturing for her to have a seat.

"Yes sir," She said, walking in, "I had no idea about the whole media circus fiasco," She confessed

"Lydia informed me that you were on a much needed break in Monaco with your boyfriend," Tristin said, chuckling

"He wouldn't let me near anything that resembles my job, which unfortunately includes newspapers and my cell," She sighed, "I nearly squeezed his head off when I found out,"

"Lydia just took care of all the press things so I really have no idea what-" He shook his head, confused

"Well, you'll never become that exposed again, sir," Emma said, shaking her head, "They must've eaten you alive-the reporters,"

"Mostly they doubted my age," Tristin said, sighing,

"Well I have a list of reporters," Emma explained, "We only allow twenty reporters per press announcement and they're usually divided up pretty evenly. However, school papers from the local high schools have free access to all press events, as our way of reaching out to the community,"

"That's a good idea," Tristin said, "I did see a few young kids there about John and Josh's age,"

"That's another thing," Emma added, "Your kids. You already issued a statement that Jonah is going to be given a private life a'la Chelsea Clinton, but that Josh and John could choose whether they wanted to be involved in the public's life or not,"

"Both boys have told me that they don't care," Tristin said, "Frankly they're old enough to decide this sort of thing in my opinion,"

"John, I'm not worried about," Emma said, "But Josh may not deliver the best image toward your presidency," She explained, "I recieved a dispatch that Josh was fraternizing with a young lady and going just a tad too far for his age and the White House's liking,"

"I've already spoken to Josh about that," Tristin said gravely, "About these reporters, I'm rather partial to a few in particular,"

"Oh?" Emma asked, looking up at him. For the billionth time that day, she noticed how handsome the young President was.

"Yes," Tristin said, "Uh, Shawn DeFoe-"

"He has good work," Emma said, nodding, jotting him down.

"Billy Custer," Tristin added

"He's a sportswriter," Emma said, looking up, confused

"I know, but I like his stuff," Tristin admitted, "Oh, and Rory Gilmore," He added casually, trying not to sound too anxious.

"She's one of my favorites," Emma said, "A rising star over at the _Times_ and Logan Huntzberger's girlfriend. I suppose some girls really do have it all, huh?"

Tristin frowned, "What?" Emma opened her mouth to repeat the sentence and-

"Mr. President?" Jake Kelly walked in, holding a folder. Tristin nodded in understanding, "We can continue this later, Miss Andrews," He said kindly, "I'm sure you have plenty of work to do as well,"

"Thank you, Mr. President," She gushed before walking out.

"Yes Jake?" Tristin asked, looking up at him.

"Latest bill Senate wants you to review," Jake explained, holding up the bulky folder, "Revoking the Patriot Act, sir,"

"That was something that Ben was passionate about," Tristin said, sighing, "I'll look it over tonight," He held up his hand for Jake to hand him the bill, "Is this everything?" He added, thumbing through it

"Yes sir," Jake said, "And if you sign, then we'll get the press here to take pictures,"

"Not too many," Tristin said quickly, "We have other things to take care of,"

"Yes sir," Jake said, "I'll speak with Emma about this later,"

"Thank you," Tristin smiled, before Joe walked in without knocking.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked quickly

"I do now, but I'm about to go into a Cabinet meeting," Tristin explained, standing up, "What do you need, Joe?"

"There's a dance at my school," He said shyly

"When is it?" Tristin asked

"Next month," He explained, "Anyway, I don't know how to dance. Josh said that you taught him,"

Tristin smiled, "I can't believe you're growing up so fast, Joe,"

"Not really, Dad," Joe smiled, "Twelve years is a pretty long time,"

"Not when you become a father," Tristin sighed, "Time goes by faster then you'd expect, I still see you as that smiling eighteen month old baby,"

"Well," Joe smiled, "I was a pretty cute baby,"

Tristin laughed, "And I thought you didn't get my ego," He kissed Joe on the forehead, "I'll see you at dinner with a time and place for dancing lessons sure to wow your date."

"Thanks Dad," Joe grinned and ran off. Tristin sighed.

"That kid looks so much like me," He shook his head, "Jake, could you lead me to the Cabinet room?" He asked, picking up a legal pad and pen,

"Yes sir," Jake said quickly, walking with Tristin to the room in question.

--

"Kirk!" Luke yelled, walking over to Kirk in anger, "What are you doing?"

"I'm posting up this flyer," Kirk said, handing Luke the poster, "American Idol auditions,"

"So?" Luke asked

"I have decided to debut my voice," Kirk explained, "However, to avoid embarrassment, I have decided to release a performance to the public to assure myself that my singing is top-notch,"

"You can't post that stuff here," Luke said, annoyed

"Why?" Kirk asked, "A lot of people eat here. It'd be good publicity,"

"Kirk, let me save you the time," Luke said, annoyed, "I have never heard you sing and I have no wish to do so. Should I let you put that flyer up, I'd be a hypocrite,"

"Oh, everyone hates a hypocrite," Kirk admitted, "Fine, but I expect Lorelai there with Rory. They have good taste in music,"

"Fine," Luke said, "You know what?" He noticed Taylor washing his window and got annoyed for the fiftieth time that day. Suddenly, an idea formed,

"Why don't you do it at the Town Hall meeting. That way, the entire town is sure to be there," Luke suggested, smiling

"Well, I'd need Taylor's permission," Kirk said, thinking

"How about you just surprise him?" Luke suggested, "Taylor loves surprises,"

"Yeah," Kirk smiled, "I think I will do that. Keep this between us two, Luke," He added

"Of course," Luke said, nodding. Kirk left and Luke sighed.

Tucker giggled, "You're so evil, Dad,"

"I am, aren't I?" Luke asked, turning back to wash the counter again, "Don't tell your mother,"

He gave one last look at Kirk before shaking his head and whistling cheerfully. Tucker smiled, shaking his head. Sometimes his dad was just as crazy as the rest of them, only he was better at hiding it.

--

"So, basically," Tristin glanced at his printed copy of the notes before him being presented, "You want us to yank all financial aid from Israel to force it into making peace with the Middle East?"

"In a nutshell sir," The presenter said, "But it'll be good for the numbers,"

"What if the Arabs don't comply?" He asked, frowning, "We haven't had much association with them since President Rydell got the majority of Americans to use more enviromentally safe cars,"

"There's the Arab Initiative, sir," He pointed out

Tristin sighed, rubbing his head, "That's not enough. That Initiative was made at the turn of the century, for God's sake! Half the Arabs who signed it are dead and the other half forgotten about it. I want to guarantee security, in the event that we decide to impede all funds to them,"

"Plus the terrorist attacks and suicide bombers have reached an all time high," Theresa Janning pointed out, "Give it another year and it'll turn into the third intifada,"

"Hamas, and half a dozen other terrorist organizations are under these attacks," John Amid said, annoyed, "They're under international security since the U.N rewrote its laws regarding terrorism. Should another attack occur, the IDF among other armies have full consent to take these terrorists into captivity."

"Hamas isn't much of a threat anymore," Andrew Marshland pointed out, "I don't think we should start the year off with the Middle East anyway. It's too controversial, Mr. President,"

"What isn't controversial?" Secretary of State, Hector Channing pointed out, and everyone laughed. Well, everyone but the President, who was in deep thought.

Tristin looked at Marshland, pursing his lips in a thoughtful decision, "Call up whoever you can from Israel, and any Arabic leaders, Palestine's in particular," He sighed, "We'll confront them all on neutral ground,"

"France?" Someone said, in a poor joke, eliciting a smaller round of chuckles.

"Funny," Tristin said, "Former President Chirac was misguided, but I don't think he meant to worsen the situation. He wanted the honor. No, by neutral ground I mean our great little nation," He smiles, "How about New York?"

"New York, Mr. President?" Lydia asked, taking notes,

He nodded, "I have to give a speech there for the New York Marathon on breast cancer. Said I'd run a little too," He grins, "Any of you willing to sponsor me?"

They all chuckled

"How's three bucks, sir?" One aide said

"Funny man, but I'm holding you to that," Tristin smiled, "Anyway the marathon is on the 24th, so send everyone in on the 25th. And find a place to host the talks. I'd suggest the Plaza, but I'm worried that it might be too accessible to the public. I'll stay there for-" He sighed, "Eh, three, four days, depending on how the talks go,"

"My proposal sir?" Amid asked,

Tristin sighed, "It's too pushy, too many risks involved. But save it, we might need it on a later basis. I think I'll bring the boys with me. Joe's been asking me for dancing lessons to impress a girl, and John's got a girlfriend in the area,"

"That's so cute," A woman smiled and they all chuckled.

"And I expect that three bucks from you, Mr. Ealey," Tristin added, smiling, "Nice proposal, Mr. Amid, I hope you rewrite a watered down version of it,"

"Yes sir," Amid said quickly, only happy Tristin was considering the proposal.

--

Rory read the paper, yawning. She smiled, seeing her byline once again. She only had so much time to read one or two articles these days, being so busy.

"Mommy," Jamey danced in, wearing her favorite sundress that was almost worn out. Rory would've gotten rid of it if she knew Jamey would bawl her eyes out.

"Yes baby?" Rory asked, plopping her into her lap

"When's Daddy coming back?"

"Finn needs a night with the boys, hon," Rory said, "He hasn't gotten a chance to hang out with Colin, Logan, and Zach since you and he left for Perth a few weeks ago,"

"Oh," She sighed, "Where's Riley?"

"He's at Dean's place," She said, "Dean wanted him for the night. Fishing trip, I think. Riles was looking forward to it,"

"So is it just you and me?" She asked

Rory nodded, "What do you wanna do?"

"Can we go out?" She asked, her eyes lighting up. "We can wear our nicest clothes and eat at the Plaza and pretend to be fancy!"

"You wanna be fancy?" Rory asked

"Like tea party fancy, Mom," Jamey said grinning, "I'll even let you call me Emmeline Lorilynn, but only 'cause that's fancier then Jamey,"

"I'll call you Jame-alina, like Logan does, okay?" Rory asked, "Emily doesn't suit you quite as well as my grandmother,"

Jamey gasped as if she had the best idea in the world, "Can Nana come too?"

"It's kinda late, sweet-pea," Rory said, glancing at her watch. It said five o'clock and Lorelai could get here by six thirty, actually but, it didn't seem worth it for only a half hour or so.

"Nana could sleep over," Jamey said, "And we'll watch movies at breakfast! Like Breakfast at Tiffany's!"

Rory looked at her, "You saw that movie, baby?"

She nodded, "Cousin Fiona and I watched it in Perth. I liked Roman Holiday better, but Breakfast at Tiffany's goes better with my theme,"

"I'll call Nana and you get dressed in your fancy outfit, hun," Rory said, chuckling. Finn would be crashing at his one night stand's place tonight anyway, and Lorelai could take his bed. Finn usually never made it past the door with Jamey's super hearing and Saturday morning cartoons.

Rory pressed speed dial number one and waited for two seconds.

Lorelai picked up the phone, thinking it was her mother. Emily had just called and Lorelai hung up. She'd blame it on being a dropped call.

"Mom, it's settled. April and Robby are out of the state, Rory's got things going on that Friday with her kids and Luke's still out of commission. None of us need a party right now," Lorelai yawned.

"Shame," Rory smiled, "I was just calling to invite you to a tea party at the Plaza. Jamey's hosting and she even said that we could call her Emmeline Lorilynn, to make it all fancier,"

"I'm sorry Ror," Lorelai said, "But Emily and Jamey are worlds apart. For one, Jamey uses plastic silverware on a daily basis,"

"Sorry Mom," Rory chuckled, "She's changing into a fancy outfit and requested that'd you come and stay for the night?"

"Well," Lorelai sighed, "Luke fractured his arm and Tucker has the boys over for his annual X-Box fest,"

"How'd Luke hurt his arm?" Rory asked

"Three words. Kirk. Duct Tape. Cher." Lorelai said simply

"That's four words," Rory said, smiling

"I consider Kirk one word," Lorelai said, chuckling

"So are we talking Cher in person, Cher on T.V, or Miss Patty's giant poster of Cher?"

"None of the above," Lorelai smiled, "I'll explain in person when I can. However, Luke's got his hands full with just Tucker as it is. Stuart, Jordan, and Riley included is too much for him,"

"Riley's there?" Rory asked, frowning, "I thought Dean was taking him on a fishing trip,"

"Thunderstorm," Lorelai explained, "Dean planned to just hang out with Riles at his place, but then he and Lindsay got into a huge fight. Riley escaped over to here to play X-box and drink hot chocolate,"

"Oh no," Rory sighed, "Can I talk to him?"

"That's the thing," Lorelai said, "He didn't want you to know,"

"What?" Rory was confused, "Why?"

"He doesn't like it when you're upset at Dean," Lorelai explained, "Poor kid. Riley adores Dean too much to put him down,"

"Well when did he come over?" Rory asked

"An hour after you left," Lorelai said, "I wasn't too surprised. That's why I had Tucker invite his buddies over, to cheer him up,"

"Why can't all dads be as great as Finn?" Rory asked, sighing

"Hon, Finn's an original," Lorelai smiled, "Don't be mad at Dean. He's a notch better then Chris in my book,"

"Only because he sends child support and sees Riley every once in a while," Rory said, "I just wish Lindsay didn't hate Rhys so much to make him run away,"

"Sweetie, I can be in New York if you really need me," Lorelai said, "Sookie's happy to send Davey over to keep an eye on the boys and Luke,"

"No," Rory smiled, "It's fine. You know how Luke is when he's on bedrest,"

"He's not," Lorelai said, "He's actually sitting on the coach doing that racing game with the boys with his good hand. Which is why I'm reluctant to leave. Also the doctor put him on medication to control his moods a few weeks ago and they're really what started this whole fiasco,"

"I can imagine," Rory laughed, "Dean, he knows Riley's there right?"

"Didn't call," Lorelai said, "If that's what you mean. Riley has his cell phone on and Dean could've called you,"

"I thought he and Lindsay were talking about a divorce?" Rory added

"Don't know what happened there, babe," Lorelai said gently,

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled, "Where's the food?"

"I have to go," Lorelai said, "Cher's asking for food,"

"Wow Mom, I want to hear this story soon," Rory said, chuckling.

She hung up and dialed Dean's cell.

"Hello?" He asked, weary

"Hey Dean," Rory said, "Mom called, said that it was raining too much for you to go fishing,"

"Yeah," Dean said, "Riley should be at Lorelai's place. He asked me to drop him off there,"

"Mom told me," Rory said, "I heard you and Lindsay had a fight?"

"I tried to serve her with the papers, honest," Dean laughed, "She threatened for full custody of Stella and Jade, no visitation rights or anything,"

"Oh Dean," Rory sighed,

"I like Riley's haircut," He said, not wanting to talk about it, "He looks nice,"

"Yeah?" Rory smiled, "Dean, I can talk to Logan and he can get you the best lawyer there is,"

"Doesn't matter," Dean said, "I talked to a few lawyer friends. They said that since I might have no legal or biological paternity to Jade, Lindsay will get to keep her and since courts don't like to spilt up families, Stella will stay with them full time,"

"Who is Jade's father?" Rory asked, "Possible father, I mean,"

"For all I know, he could be the President of the United States," Dean said darkly

"Funny," Rory said, annoyed, "Seriously, Dean,"

"A.J Grant," He sighed, "Lindsay said she had a thing with him when I was at my grandmother's funeral with Stella,"

"Oh Dean," Rory breathed, "Well, Jade, she has your eyes, you know?"

"That's Stella," Dean corrected, "I checked. Jade's eyes are green, like Lindsay's. Stella's got my brown eyes, my brown hair, my skin, like Reilly. Even though they're only half, most would think that Stell and Rhys are the full blooded siblings while Jade's Stell's half sister,"

"I'm so sorry," Rory said softly, "But, you know, you can have Reilly anytime, as long as it's cool by him. He's not going to let you abandon him at my mother's every time,"

"I know," Dean said softly, "I moved out, though. After I dropped off Rhys, I sped for home, packed up all my clothes, told Stella and Jade that I'd see 'em soon hopefully, and I'm in this hotel,"

"Oh Dean," Rory repeated, "I really am sorry,"

"Don't, Ror," Dean said, "I treated you the way Lindsay's treating me now. If you keep telling me that you're sorry, I may have to hang up and shower myself in guilt,"

"Well," Rory smiled sadly, "Dean, if it makes you feel better, we weren't happy. Even if Lindsay hadn't gotten pregnant with Stella, we would've split up anyway. You and Lindsay though," She smiled sadly, "You seemed like a good couple for a while there,"

"We really did, huh?" Dean asked, "I can pick Reilly up and drop him off tomorrow,"

"Not a problem," Rory said, "I'm headed into Stars Hollow anyway, for the Town Hall Meeting. Mom said that she and Sookie are planning to come and propose the addition of a bar next to the inn. She wants to see Taylor's reaction when he realizes that there's nothing that he can do to stop the influx of liquor in Stars Hollow."

"Fine then," Dean said, "I'd like to hang out with the Rye Guy next weekend, alright? Jamey can come if she wants,"

"Next weekend isn't good," Rory said, "Finn and I were planning on flying to Washington D.C with the kids. Take them to see the sights, meet the President, and sleep in fun hotel rooms with room service,"

"Fine," Dean sighed, "Whenever I can, then, after next weekend, alright Ror?"

"Rye has a birthday party the weekend after next on Saturday," Rory said, biting her lip, "But he does have a soccer game that Sunday. You could come,"

"Fine," Dean smiled, "Thanks, Rory,"

"Bye Dean," Rory sighed and hung up. She buried her hands in her hair. Rory didn't want to get involved again, and she already was.

----

Well, that's the next update. I put in borders, as per a few demands from reviewers. Thanks for all the reviews, seriously!

And I accidentally wrote Lucky Charmz wrong story title. It's actually Finding Grace, not Falling From. When I did a Search for it, you wouldn't believe how many stories are titled Falling From Grace. It's amazing how overcliched this title has become and no one has noticed.

Other then that, I really have nothing to write about. Review and thanks in advance:)

Oh right, the next update. Uh, I really don't know, I'll try to get around to it on Saturday or Sunday, it depends on how busy I am. (Got a surprise party to orchestrate, if you all understand)


	5. A Presidential Guide to Love

Hello, Mr. President

The Real Chapter Five

Disclaimer-I disclaim

"Jonah DuGrey?" The teacher asked, taking attendance. She looked over the twenty desks of boys and girls wearing the Redding uniform of red, white, and, gold. Joe yawned before looking up. His tie itched already and it was only the first class of the day.

He raised his hand, "Here," He said softly

The teacher nodded, her eyes hesitating over the two burly security men in the back of her otherwise cheerful classroom of eighth graders.

"Michelle DuPont?"

"Here," A girl in the desk next to Joe raised her hand. She had a red bow in her curly brown hair. Joe often looked at her when she wasn't looking. Michelle DuPont was the prettiest girl in the eighth grade and he often wished he had the courage to say something to this pretty girl. Something to get her attention. He had already changed his hair into spikes, overhearing a conversation that Michelle adored boys with a spiky look.

Before he knew it, Mrs. Littlefield was done with the roll call. She stood at the front of the class, smiling.

"Class, for your history projects, I have decided to assign you all a president to present on President's Day, along with a three page report and a slide show,"

Everyone groaned and the teacher sighed.

"None of that whining in this class! Now," She pulled out a fishbowl, "When I call your name, come up and draw a slip before announcing to the class who you have,"

The first couple of kids staggered up when their names were called. Joe gulped. He hoped very much that no one would pick his father.

"Now the D's," Mrs. Littlefield said, "Hannah Daley, Ben Davenport, Jonah DuGrey, Michelle DuPont, please come up here,"

Joe got up and nearly crashed into Michelle. He mumbled a sorry and she smiled sunnily,

"No harm, no foul,"

He nodded along like a doofus. Later, Joe would berate himself for that. Ben had gotten George Washington and was cheering. Washington was one of the easiest presidents. Hannah groaned, reading hers,

"Andrew Johnson?"

She flipped her long brown hair and stuck out her well glossed bottom lip to show her displeasure. Hannah wasn't the sort of girl people liked, but she wasn't the sort of girl people would shun either, so they simply found it easiest to put up with her and mock her later. Her pouty faceand crossed arms were already something of a trademark.

"No trading!" Mrs. Littlefield said abrubtly, "I have it written which ones are assigned to you!"

Joe reached for the bowl at the same time as Michelle. Laughing nervously, he drew his hand away. She smiled and pulled out a sheet.

"Tristin Dugrey," She said cheerfully

"Ah, our current President," The teacher nodded, "Be wise of you, Michelle, to use Jonah as a primary source,"

"Right, because your father's the president," Michelle nodded, smiling, "I'll be sure to take advantage of Jonah,"

"Uh, Joe please," He said, before realizing what he had said.

"Joey" Michelle said, instead, "Fits you better then Jonah or Joe,"

He smiled and reached for a slip.

"Theodore Roosevelt," He read out

Mrs. Littlefield nodded, "That's a good one, Jonah,"

"Uh, yeah," Joe said, putting away the slip and not even paying attention now. Yes. Michelle was indeed, a pretty girl.

----

Finn leaned over the couch, frowning, "He's coming to the match?"

"I'm not going to let Riley know," Rory said, "Just in case he doesn't show. Let him think it's a surprise," She sighed, shaking her head, "What does it matter? It's just a soccer game,"

"Football, not soccer," Finn corrected, "And it's the first game of the season!"

"Also, can I add how odd it is to have soccer in January?" Rory said

"It's all indoors," Finn said, "And that kid has talent, Rory. He could be the next Ronaldo!"

"Who?" Rory asked

"Christiano Ronaldo, Brazil team," Jamey said, playing on her GameBoy, "He's one of the best in the world,"

"Got it in one, Jamey-love," Finn picked her up, kissing the little girl on the cheek, which made her squeal.

"DADDY!"

"My baby girl," Finn grinned, smiling tenderly at Jamey, "Go wash up, shorty, and find that brother of yours. Tell him dinner's ready,"

Jamey nodded, running off. Finn sighed,

"Rory, Riley doesn't deserve him,"

"But that's who he gets," Rory said, sighing, "Finn, no more. He's coming to the game, whether you like it or not,"

"You aren't going to like, do anything with him, are you?" Finn asked

"No, god no," Rory laughed, "Dean and I romantically involved is never going to happen Finn. Just like you and me together is never going to happen,"

"What about Logan?" Finn asked shrewdly

"Finn-" Rory said warningly, "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"The President then," Finn said, "What about President Tristin?"

Rory sighed, "We're all going to D.C this weekend. I've got an exclusive meeting with him and Carter. I was planning on meeting Carter, Dayton, Anton, and Cooper after with the kids for an informal dinner. You can come or-"

"I'll go," Finn said, "Logan mentioned he might have some stuff to do in D.C this weekend anyway, and I do hate being away from Jamey and Reilly for so long,"

"Two days, Finn," Rory chuckled, "You realize that one day, these kids aren't going to share that same sentiment with you,"

"Exactly, which is why I should embrace it all the more, while they still agree with me and have no piercings, tattoos, hatred of life, or wardrobes made up of black clothes."

"Daddy," Jamey hopped over, grinning, smacking her lips, "Brittany's mom lets Brittany use nail polish,"

"No," Finn said quickly,

"Please?" Jamey asked

"No," Finn said,

"Not even if it's the tinest bit pink?" Jamey asked holding two fingers together to show just how tiny the pink would be,"

"No, you're too young to use nail polish," Finn smiled, "However, feel free to use as much lip gloss as you like,"

"But Daddy," Jamey moaned

"Jamey," Finn picked her up,

"You paint your nails," She protested

"Yes, but I'm not six," Finn said, "Hence, I'm old enough to paint my nails. Which, by the way, I haven't done since you were three,"

"I have a good memory," Jamey said, grinning,

"You do?" Finn asked, nodding, "Well, how about this. You get your spelling test perfect and I'll buy some new Lipsmackers for you,"

Jamey perked up, "Okay!" She hopped over to her seat and Riley walked out. His hair was bulldozed short. The skull could be seen and Jamey had to absolutely touch it and feel Riley's hair sharp as porcupines, every time she saw her big brother. Riley was happy about it though, claiming he looked exactly like his bike idol, Dave Haas.

"Riley," Rory smiled, "Guess whose mother got her son the video game he's been begging for?"

"Not-Alien Avengers?" Reilly asked, flummoxed

Rory held it up and he hooted before hugging his mother, looking at the video game as if it was gold.

"Don't thank me," Rory said, "Thank Logan. He was at the video game conference thing and scored some free games," She chuckled, "Avenge these aliens all you want, Pookie, but after dinner,"

"Fine," Riley grinned, "And don't call me Pookie," But he said the end good naturedly, causing everyone to chuckle.

---

"Mr. President," Lydia walked in professionally, "There's a-"

"Hold on," Tristin said, thumbing through a booklet of CDs. He looked up smiling at Lydia, "Could I have a coffee first?"

"Yes sir," Lydia said, her heels clacking away to find the President some coffee. Tristin looked back down, trying to find the ballroom dance CD that he had studied to impress chicks. Paid off anyway, as Nina confessed once that his flight of foot was what helped her fall for him and his charming smile. Joe could use that CD.

"Aha!" Tristin held it up, grinning. He hoped that the CD still worked, it had been years since he had to use it. With Josh, Tristin was too busy to provide music and they walked stiffly until Josh found his niche-with girls. John, however, that was all Nina. She had told him that John was a good dancer, respectful of a lady's place. He'd make sure Joe would be the same way Nina wanted him to be. He was really only just a baby when she died.

"Sir?" Lydia was back, holding a mug in front of him. Tristin took it, smiling. It had 'DADDY' painted onto it, with stick figures catching a football. That was John's handiwork and one of Tristin's most used mugs.

"Ah, thank you, Lydia," He smiled, and handed her the CD, "Could you have this playing in the library for Joe and I in an hour? We have a dancing lesson for the little man,"

"Actually sir, you have a meeting with your Cabinet in an hour. They're calling for postponing down the negotiations to revoke the Patriot Act, and the FBI, CIA, and NRA, chiefs are going to be represented as well, to show support for the papers,"

"And what about those showing support to opposing it?" Tristin asked, "And have them push the meeting. I want at least a half hour with Joe,"

"This is just a preliminary hearing, sir," Lydia said, "You know nothing's been written in the ground," She glanced at her checkbook, "You can't push it, because after the meeting, the Canadian Foreign Minister is in town and wants to feel you out for some trade policies between Canada and our proud little nation."

"Push him then," Tristin said, annoyed, "Push something, Lydia!" He glanced at his watch, "I have to track down Clyde Barnes and talk him into calling a few anti Patriot Act folks down to even out the security men. Then I am going to teach my son how to do a simple waltz. _Then_ I will deal with this Cabinet meeting nonsense and the Minister and whatever else,"

Lydia sighed, "I suppose you could miss Jonathan's game then? Just a half hour or two,"

Tristin sighed, "Fine, but just a half hour. Then I'm going, no matter what, Lydia!"

"Yes, Mr. President," Lydia said, dutifully, walking away, "Barnes' number is on the sheet!" She added as she walked out.

Tristin shook his head, sitting back down and looking for the said sheet. This was certainly not how he envisioned this year going. For one, Ben would still be alive and he'd be dancing with Joe right now instead of dealing with people trying to slow down issues like the Patriot Act. Oh, to be a vice president!

"Mr. President?" Emma knocked on his open door shyly. She had been so flustered since the news of Ben's sudden death broke.

"Ah, Emma," Tristin smiled broadly, "Come in, I'm just going to make a call to Barnes, but you have five minutes,"

She nodded, walking to the middle of the room, clipboard at her side.

"Um," Emma glanced at the sheet, "Logan Huntzberger from the Huntzberger Group is coming in this weekend, along with one of your favorite reporters-"

"Rory," Tristin smiled, hanging up the phone, looking at Emma with interest.

"Anyway, Mr. Huntzberger is in town for the opening of his new building. Ms. Gilmore called, actually. She wanted to know if you were willing to do a follow up interview sometime this weekend. I already cleared it with Lydia, but you have the final word, sir,"

"Yes, of course," Tristin smiled, "How long will I be with Ms. Gilmore?"

"It would actually include a dinner party," Emma said, "I think it would be a nice way to boost your image around the Republicans who really don't know a lot about you. Bit of a dark horse, Mr. President."

"Oh, so I have to make an appearance and Rory would pull me aside later?" He asked

"You would actually be sitting at the same table with Mr. Huntzberger, Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Covington-Cross, Ms. Huntley, Prime Minister Emmanuel, and his wife," She frowned, "They wanted to know if you'd bring a guest with you, to even out the table,"

Tristin sighed, "You think I should, Emma?"

She hesitated, "It's such a delicate situation, Mr. President. You've been single for a good number of years, your polls are unstable, and there's no way to know how the Americans would respond to the first bachelor president in two hundred years,"

"I'll bring one of the boys," Tristin decided, "Tell Lydia to inform John and Josh that one of them is coming with me to a dinner party,"

"Yes sir," Emma said dutifully, about to walk out. Tristin frowned.

"Emma! Tell Rory I'd like to talk to her beforehand," At Emma's confused look, Tristin smiled, "To ask what sort of questions she's planning on, that sort of thing. I'm awful at thinking on my toes,"

"Yes sir," Emma nodded, "Ms. Gilmore's going to interview you as the dinner winds down, around nine o' clock or so,"

Tristin smiled, "Good," He glanced at his watch, "I am going to go on down to the library," He said thoughtfully, "Promised I'd teach Joe how to dance,"

"Yes sir," Emma repeated, stopping where she was to watch him walking down. Tilting her head, she smiled, checking out his butt. Very presidential and drop dead hot in one package.

"Ahem," Lydia said, knowing what she was doing, "Better keep your eyes on his face. That boy's another Bill Clinton and I don't want an engaged gal like you messed up with the likes of him," She said pointedly.

Emma flushed, looking down at the ground, embarrassed at having been caught. Lydia watched her go away, appropriately shamed. It was up to her, to make sure that Tristin didn't end up the same way poor Clinton had, lying outright about sexual encounters with a coworker.

----

"Na, na, na, na," Jamey sang into her hairbrush. She was performing for her mother, Logan, and Finn on the private jet. Riley had his iPod earbuds in, listening to something else, bopping his head along.

Logan was taping Jamey. They had over a hundred tapes of Jamey alone. The girl was so photogenic and always wanted to be on TV. Riley couldn't care either way, but he was a bit of a ham when the camera was aimed his way. He got that from his grandmother, Rory knew. As for Jamey, she was all Finn and Lorelai Gilmore, with 'Rory's smartness' as Finn would say, with pride.

"Sho bop, bop bop," Jamey giggled and bowed, "The end!" Finn clapped, smiling. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, chuckling.

"Jamey is going to be the greatest actress in the world, isn't she, Rory?" Finn asked, chuckling.

"Yes," Logan smiled, "And the greatest singer since Madonna,"

"Whoa, whoa," Rory laughed, taking Jamey from Finn, plonking her on her lap, "Let's let Jamey decide what she wants to be, huh? I still remember when you two were breeding my Riles over there for race car driving and he came running to me, crying,"

"I was three!" Riley said, scowling, "And Uncle Logan crashed into someone on purpose!"

Logan sighed, "I admit that to be true," He frowned, "But, don't you realize," Logan laughed, "Don't you realize how _lucky_ you are? You can be anything in the world,"

"What about me?" Jamey asked

"You too," Finn said

"I wanna be..." Jamey trailed off, thinking, "I wanna be...a princess!" Her eyes brightened at the thought.

"You already are a princess, Jame-alina," Logan said, laughing. The videocamera was off now, put back in its bag.

"Oh," She smiled, "Okay then. I wanna be...president!" She smiled widely, showing off her gapped teeth.

"President Jamey Gilmore-Covington-Cross," Rory chuckled, "You'll be very memorable, I'm sure,"

"I'm gonna be a biker," Riley bragged, grinning, "Tuck's gonna be a skateboarder and together, we're gonna tie up the X-Games and win all the trophies,"

"Could I have a trophy?" Jamey asked

"Not if you didn't win it," Riley said, "If you won a category, then you'd get a trophy,"

"Oh," Jamey said, "Could I get a trophy for winning president?" She asked

"I don't think so, but you can ask the President," Rory said, "I have plans to meet up with him at the White House before the dinner and I'd thought that he'd take the four-five of us on a tour,"

"Count me out," Logan said, "I'll be too busy finalizing things, but we're sitting with President DuGrey anyway, so I can meet up with him then,"

"Who's watching the kids?" Finn asked, as if he just realized that he was going to this dinner as well.

"Dayton and Carter," Rory said, "They insisted on seeing the two of them again, and I haven't seen Dayton since the time before last I was in D.C,"

"Awesome!" Riley grinned, as did Jamey. Indeed, they thought the world of Dayton and Carter.

"Anton and Cooper might be there as well," Rory added, "I still feel awful for missing Cooper's coming out dinner with his parents,"

"I like Cooper," Jamey smiles, "He's the only one asides Daddy who lets me put makeup on his face,"

"You'll be surprised at just how many men are willing to let you do that, Jamey," Logan said, smiling

"No," Jamey shook her head, "You're 'llergic to lipstick and sos Uncle Colin. Callum told me once that Uncle Colin let Aunty Step-a-knee put lipstick on his face, though"

"That's true," Rory said, chuckling.

"Can we watch a movie?" Jamey asked, gesturing to the black screen,

"Uh, we have-" Logan frowned, "I forgot to pack the DVDs,"

"I have a book called Green Eggs and Ham, which I think is someone's favorite," Finn teased, pulling out the familiar orange book, with Sam on the cover.

Jamey squealed, happy. She crawled into Finn's lap again, and Rory smiled. Finn was so...prepared. He always knew how to be the perfect daddy and Jamey would love him forever. She'd never have to deal with the pain and grief Riley would one day undoubtedly go through, regarding Dean.

----

Joe was reading a copy of _Mad Magazine_, flipping through it. It was an old copy of Josh's and well used with worn. Josh was not good at preserving his stuff, so Joe often scotch taped down the old magazines and other rescuing techniques, before they entered his precious shelves.

The private phone to the three boys rang twice. Joe ignored it. It was never for him. Usually it was Dannie asking to talk to "Johnny" or some twit of a girl wanting to know if Josh was available.

"Joe! Phone!" John yelled. He and Josh frowned. Joe never got any calls.

"Who is it?" Josh asked, coming out of his room. He was sweating slightly, and John wrinkled his nose. Josh liked to work out in his room, but he never understood how to apply deodorant as well as puffing up his biceps.

"I didn't ask," John said, shrugging. Joe walked out, magazine intact,

"Are you sure it's for me?" He asked, confused. Joe was wearing his striped pajamas and his messy hair looked ridiculously innocent, compared to Josh's GI Joe look complete with wifebeater, and sweats, as well as John's plaid boxers and shirt.

John nodded, "I asked her if she meant Josh first and she said, 'No, Joey',"

Joe paled and grabbed the phone from him, "Michelle?" He asked breathlessly. Josh grinned, crossing his arms, chuckling. John smiled too. He still remembered his first crush at Joe's age.

"Hi Joey, I hope it's not too late," Michelle bit her lip. She too, was wearing striped pajamas, standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself critically.

"Um, no, no," Joe laughed, walking around the diameter of the hallway, trying to look away from his brother's faces.

"I was going to call you earlier," Michelle said, sweetly, "But I spaced. I just wanted to know if I could come over tomorrow or Sunday and interview your dad?"

"My dad?" Joe asked, confused

"Yes," She smiled nervously, "Because, you know, I have to write a report on him?"

"Um, no, no," Joe laughed, "I understand. Uh-" He hesitated, "I'd have to ask my dad first,"

"Really?" She asked, smiling, "You'll really do that, Joey?"

"O-Of course," He stuttered.

"Thank you," Michelle said honestly, "I hope I can make it up to you somehow,"

"The dance," Joe said, quickly, "Um-"

"The Winter Dance?" Michelle asked, "Oh, I know! I'm looking so forward to it!"

"Really?" Joe smiled, "Well-"

"Did you know that Spencer asked me to the dance?" She continued, making a face,

"Really," Joe repeated

"Yeah," She sighed. Michelle thought everyone knew what she thought of Spencer. Everyone did. Except poor newbie Joe, who had no idea of how much she detested Spencer.

"Well, uh," Joe sighed, "I'm sure you'll make it up to me somehow,"

"Thank you, Joey," Michelle said honestly. She was sure that he was going to ask her for a second. Michelle wouldn't have minded going with him. He was cute, in a nerdy way, which was just what she liked, "I'll give you my number so you can call and let me know when I can come over for an interview,"

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Joe mumbled, grabbing a pen. He looked for paper as Michelle dictated the number to him. After a second of scrambling, Joe scribbled it down on his arm.

"I'll see you, Joey," Michelle said sincerely, before hanging up. She sighed at the phone. Maybe she'd ask Joey next time. He was such a nice boy, doing this favor for her.

"Bye," Joe mumbled, hanging up. He glared at his two older brothers before walking away.

"Joey?" Josh asked,

John nodded, "Joey,"

"Is there a recording of that conversation or-?" Josh asked after a beat

John nodded, "We'd have to talk to the FBI and explain why despite our father's passionate stand against the Patriot Act, we'd like a tape of our little brother's first conversation with a girl without his consent,

"Oh," Josh nodded.

The phone rang again and Josh picked up.

"This is Josh DuGrey speaking," He said, leaning against the phone table much like Joe had been doing.

"Hey Josh," Dannie smiled, "How's that love life of yours?"

"My brothers are getting more action then I am since Dad put me on probation," Josh said, sighing, "The world is a crazy place, Dannie,"

"Dannie?" John asked, and took the phone from Josh. Hesitating, he glared at Josh to leave.

"Dannie?" John asked again, into the receiver almost affectionally.

"Johnny," Dannie smiled, "What's this about Josh's brothers getting more action then him? Some other girl going after you?"

"I have no idea, but Secret Service tells me that I have a good number of female fans who write often," John teased, "Don't worry, Dannie, you're the only girl for a troubled man like me,"

"What man?" Dannie teased, laughing, "Poor Josh though. If Joe's getting action, that's kinda pitiful for him,"

"A girl just called him," John chuckled, "I actually picked up, thinking it'd be you, but it turned out to be a girl named Michelle, calling for and I quote-'Joey'," John said in a deadpan voice.

"That's so cute," Dannie laughed, "She calls him Joey like I call you Johnny,"

"That's different," John said, "We aren't twelve and I'm in lo-uh and I have had an actual date with you, Miss Morgan," He said quickly, trying not to focus on the fact that he almost blurted it out.

Dannie realized it anyway. Sighing, she took a deep breath.

"I have to go. I really only wanted to call and touch base. Mom's got dessert on the table and I-" She hestitated, "I have to go. Love you," Dannie hung up. Then she realized what she said and buried her face in her arms. Damn, that had slipped.

John stood there, unsure of what this meant. Should he call Dannie back? He knew there was no point. Dannie wouldn't want to talk it out. She'd call back when she was ready.

He walked into his bedroom, no longer tired. Instead he felt wide awake as he walked in a square, thinking. Did he really love this girl. It had only been a month and he hadn't laid eyes on her for a month. Was he in love with a girl he had only kissed once? Did she really love him? He stopped walking, looking at his wall.

It was white. Very drab looking and in need of a paint job. He'd probably paint it sky blue. That was his favorite color. He didn't know Dannie's favorite color or if she even had one. John turned away from the wall, moving to focus on his bed. He didn't want to think about this idea of loving a girl he barely knew. It wasn't possible, John reckoned.

He fell down on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. There were holes everywhere and John would count them until he fell asleep. Tonight, however, he felt too overwhelmed to even begin counting the stars. His arms seemed to go limp and his brown eyes thought over and over of only one thing. Dannie Morgan.

John's brown bangs fell into his face and he brushed them out. His hair was growing long, too long for his taste. He'd get a haircut soon. Perhaps a razor cut like Dave Haas' or just the simple haircut he always got since his mother's death, two inch strands that could be brushed simply out of the way and didn't need to be gelled.

How could he decide that he needed a haircut so quickly and know exactly what sort he wanted without putting this much thought in it. Did falling in love require the same thinking needed for philosophy books? Was he supposed to just know? Did this feeling in his stomach, a sort of rising feeling, but not like he was going to throw up, but just like his insides were in an elevator, was that feeling love? Because he got that feeling every time he thought of Dannie. It was a wonderful feeling with a high to it.

However, he felt feelings like that before, looking at magazines of busty women, half naked, rolling around in hay or whatever. John hit himself with the pillow, willing himself to fall asleep, and not to think of Dannie Morgan as one of these busty women. That would require a bathroom and John didn't have the energy, not with this choice he had to make of whether he really did love Dannie.

----

Thank you all for being so patient! I know there's no Rory/Tristin interaction, but that's coming up in the next chapter, which won't be updated for a while...

My Internet connection was really crappy and I couldn't get anything uploaded on until now.

kisses and hugs!

Please review!

-Miss Prissy


	6. The President's Love Life

Chapter Six

"Whoa," Jamey whispered to herself, gazing at the skyline. Rory chuckled. Jamey always said that about every new city they went to. Through her eyes, it was like discovering gold.

"Daddy, look!" She pointed at a lone skyscraper that seem to dominate the rest of the buildings. It was designed in an obelisk fashion, with a square, entirely glass top that was lit up as if lighting up the whole city in a way to see every imaginable thing.

"I see," Finn smiled, "Logan, you wanna tell her about that building?"

"That's my building," Logan said proudly, "I've been working on that gem since Riley was seven years old,"

"Really?" Riley asked, impressed

He nodded, "It's called Riley Tower." He smiled, "After all, you gave me the inspiration,"

"I never knew that," He said, impressed. Rory smiled, pulling a brown ski cap on him. His hair was so short these days that she worried he might get pneumonia faster.

"That's true. I forgot about Riley's involvement in your life's work," Rory pecked her son lightly on the head, "When you were seven, Jamey had gotten into some aspirin. Finn and I had to rush her to the hospital. Nana and Pop-Pop were looking at colleges with April then, way outta town. Dean was unavailable too-there was a dinner party," She said that with annoyance, "Anyway, Logan here stayed with you for roughly two days,"

Logan chuckled, "You were playing with the blocks. I asked what you were making and you told me that you were going to make the biggest building in the world. I was bored back then, and that gave me an idea. Opening a building in Washington D.C and establishing a permanent media center focused in its heart, out-looking everything possible to see the Atlantic Ocean."

"Really?" Jamey asked, "The Ocean?" She made a huge 'O' face.

Logan laughed, "Yeah. It'll be a tourist attraction as well. That glass box at the top is going to become a viewing area for anyone and the actual offices will be in the adjacent buildings. I'm also in talks about developing a ride that snakes throughout the entire pole area, but I think it might be a little tacky,"

"It's beautiful," Rory smiled. She put on a matching pink ski cap over Jamey's brown braids, kissing her on the head too.

"Can I have a building?" Jamey asked, eyes sparkling

"When you're a little older," Rory said, interrupting whatever Logan and Finn were about to say.

"Are we going out to dinner or straight to the hotel?" Riley asked, looking at her. His blue eyes were sparkling like crazy.

He had her blue eyes, like Jamey's. No one doubted that they were siblings or that she was her mother. However, Rory's "killer blues" as Lorelai used to say affectionally, made her want to give into Riley and Jamey's every plea. It was hard to find rationale with these crazy blue eyes they all shared.

She had gotten a sort of on/off switch over the years, though Logan and Finn never found that same switch. Sometimes Riley would turn to look at her so quickly Rory would just say yes, whatever you want, as if hypnotized. This was one of these times.

"You pick," She smiled,

"Can we have Italian?" He asked, grinning, "I'm in the mood for pizza,"

"Me too!" Jamey jumped up and down.

"Fine, but not from a vendor," Rory said, quickly, "We'll sit down someplace like civilized people and have a decent conversation. Logan, Finn, you two coming with?"

"I could use some pizza," Finn agreed, picking Jamey up.

----

"Dad," Joe looked at him, sighing, "I have possibly the biggest favor to ask you," He stretched his hands to show just how big.

Tristin had been eating a bowl of Raisin Bran with Coco Puffs, scanning the newspaper in half boredom. The FBI intelligence guys usually told him everything and anything in the papers in less then 5 minutes every morning as he was drinking his coffee, having forgotten that he was leader of the free world as he did every morning. He also drank the coffee to remember that Nina wasn't quite around.

Every morning, he'd wake up and think that he was still twenty eight years old. A college boy, in love. It didn't seem quite all that real until he viewed the other side of the bed with a sinking feeling of realization that she wasn't there, as he thought she'd be. He felt like an idiot, quite honestly, for not being able to get over her entirely in the period of four years. Was he supposed to entirely forget her? Was life really that cruel?

As he drank his coffee, he drank away his sorrows, trying to just get past it all. He focused only on the future. And right now, the future he wanted was with Rory. Tristin had never thought about the future with Nina. He had kept his feet planted firmly in the present. Proposing, the kids, his career, that was all spontaneous, but with Rory, he had plans. And he liked that. So he drank his coffee every morning, as a sort of tribute to the past and a focus on the present to gain the future he wanted.

He looked up from his cereal, and swallowed "Bigger then the dance lessons?" He had already read Rory's column and nothing else seemed as good as the way she wrote things. She wrote the way she talked, and Tristin was enchanted by both. Just the way she'd enchanted him in high school. Nina had never enchanted him, ever but he still fell for her.

"You know the girl I was talking about?" He asked

He nodded

"Her name's Michelle. Michelle DuPont," Joe grinned, "She wears bows in her hair which is always shiny and has these perfect curls,"

Tristin smiled. It was odd to hear Joe talking about a girl in such detail, but he went with it. Josh was more: 'The biggest boobs ever' and John had never really displayed such an interest in girls until Dannie came along a few weeks ago. They were quietly dating, not wanting a fuss.

"And what's the favor, Joe?" He asked

"We have to do these presidential reports for History class," Joe explained

"Oh," Tristin nodded, "Who'd you get?"

"President Theodore Roosevelt," Joe said, "And Michelle picked you,"

Tristin nodded, "T. Roosevelt's one of my favorites. And Miss DuPont is welcome to come over today and interview me sometime around-" He looked around for Lydia.

"Lydia!" Tristin yelled, knowing she was somewhere.

"Lydia's at the office, but I'm happy to help," A cheerful brunette with red lipstick on, smiled, walking out of the hallway, "Lynette, sir, I'm an assistant,"

"Lynette, huh?" Tristin asked, "Well, tell my secretary, Lydia-you know who Lydia is?"

She nodded, "Lydia heads the entire secretarial division to the White House and tends to all of your personal needs, sir,"

"That's right," Tristin smiled, and Lynette nearly swooned, "I need Lydia to know that a friend of Joe's, Michelle DuPont is coming to interview me for at least thirty minutes. I'd like Lydia to have the intifada watch meeting tomorrow, unless they launch an attack today, which is unlikely,"

"Yes sir," Lynette said, "I'll get right on it,"

"And be sure to inform Joe of the times, so he can inform Miss DuPont,"

"Yes sir," She said, "But I can just call Miss-"

"Lynette, don't," Tristin smiled, "Just tell Joe. He'll be waiting and make sure that there's transportation available for Miss DuPont."

She nodded, staying. Tristin looked at Joe.

"Anything you need, kiddo?"

Joe shook his head

"Go on, Lynette," He said, grinning. She nodded briskly, walking away. Tristin looked at Joe, grinning,

"Well, does your father rock or what?"

"You rock," Joe laughed, hugging him

Tristin laughed, hugging his youngest back. Joe was the only one who showed him such physical attention. Josh had never thought it manly to hug his father, and John, Tristin reckoned, just didn't want to hug him. Tristin held Joe's head for a second before releasing it. He didn't hug the boys enough, and now it was too late.

Joe turned to sit next to him, and Tristin frowned, looking at the empty chairs.

"Where are your brothers?"

"John said he was leaving early, because he wanted to get to school and study for a math test," Joe explained, "He thought I should tell you and Josh just got out of the shower when I walked past."

"Dad!" Josh walked in, "I lost the bet to John. Is there any way I can avoid this publicity dinner?"

"Speak of the devil," Tristin smiled, "Sit down, buddy, eat something. Chef makes a killer scrambled eggs, I hear. You two are supposed to eat good breakfasts,"

"What about you and that chocolate milk confection," Joe asked, grinning

"There's raisins, that therefore ranks it as healthy. And I'm the President, I can have anything I'd like,"

"Yeah, until the Surgeon General sees your cholesterol level," Joe said smartly, grabbing an apple and biting into it

"Dad, the dinner?" Josh asked, "Do you really need me?"

"Yes and you lost the bet fair and square kiddo," Tristin said, smiling, "Make sure you're all suited up by six and we'll leave by limo. It's only a fifteen minute ride and I could use some alone time with my middle son,"

"I'm honored, Dad," Josh said, grinning, "But I hate these things,"

"Likewise, but I need you there." Tristin said, "They need to even out the table and that requires a guest of mine to attend. At these functions, usually a date is the sort asked, and since I think no woman would want to deal with the publicity toward dating the President, I decided to go with a safer option of bringing my kid,"

"Bring Joe then," Josh said, "He's cuter and everyone can comment on how he's the spitting image of his father," Josh said dryly

"Hey!" Joe scowled, "I have Mom's nose, right Dad?" He asked

Tristin smiled and nodded, "Her exact nose," He was lying, of course. Nina's nose was buttonlike in shape, while Joe's was thinner and more defined, like his nose. But Joe didn't like that he didn't have any of Nina's attributes, so Tristin stated that bit to console him.

"Dad?" Josh asked

"Joe's too young for the publicity, as I've already explained in private to him. Besides, Rory will be there. You liked her," Tristin said, "And so is a good friend of mine, Finn Covington-Cross. Have I told you about him?"

Josh shook his head and Tristin laughed.

"Finn's quite a character. You won't be sorry that you missed it,"

Josh sighed, "Well, are there any cute girls?"

"Your age?" Tristin asked. He sighed, "I don't think you'll find any appropriate young girls there,"

Josh sighed

"And," Tristin added, "I think that you focus on girls too much," He smiled weakly, "It'll be good for you to take a break from them,"

Josh nodded, "Fine, I'll go, but I won't be happy!"

"Lovely," Tristin smiled, and Josh walked away, "Get ready for school!" His father yelled, taking one last bite of his cereal as Joe giggled.

----

Rory was panicking. She had on an empire waist dress that sparkled. Jamey was watching her with awe evident in her eyes. Jamey loved to see her mother all dressed up for these dinners. Riley could care less.

"Hey," Finn smiled, "Jamey, we gotta jump on it and get you two to Carter and Dayton's. Carter's making his special tacos,"

"Okay," Jamey sighed, "Bye Mommy," She lept off the bed to hug her mother, who bent down and kissed her, not caring if her dress wrinkled or whatever, "You look pretty," She added,

"So do you, babe," Rory laughed, "Send Carter and Dayton my love, won't you, sweetheart?"

She nodded, "And can we go to the zoo tomorrow, instead of the White House?" She added.

"Oh, uh," Rory sighed, "That's fine. I'll see the President tonight anyway," She had wanted to take the kids and Finn to the White House tour today, but Tristin called and explained that he had a prior engagement that just came up. She had understood and Tristin had wanted to see her the next day,"

"Don't forget to ask him if he got a trophy," Jamey said quickly,

"I won't," Rory laughed, kissing Jamey on the forehead, and letting her go. Standing up, she smiled and kissed Riley on the cheek, before tousling his hair. Riley scowled.

"Bye, pookie," She teased,

"Mom, I love you," Riley said, "But don't call me Pookie,"

"Oh fine," Rory sighed, "Have fun, Riles,"

"I will," He hugged her before walking off with Finn, who was wearing his spiffy black trousers and a white shirt, complete with a vest and untied bow tie. Finn winked at her before leaving and Rory sighed, shaking her head.

----

Tristin smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"I didn't expect such a forward question, Miss DuPont,"

His eyes traveled from her blue ribbon tied strategically on her hair to her perfect white teeth and red sweater vest that covered a white blouse and flattered her flared denim skirt. She was certainly more patriotic then he was in her clothing. Joe's female friend looked down at her notebook, and scribbled down his reply. There was also a record of their conversation on the tape player that the young girl had provided.

"No, no," Tristin laughed, leaning back, "I'll answer it." He cleared his throat, "My current plans are to revoke the Patriot Act as soon as possible, and bring home the last remnants of our soldiers still supervising up in Iraq and Afghanistan." He hesitated, "Hopefully, these two acts will lead to a more secure while democratic America,"

Michelle looked overwhelmed at hearing this,

"Wow sir. All I hear on the news is following the late President's footsteps,"

Tristin chuckled, "I know. I like to be as vague as possible. Just kidding," He smiled to show his little joke.

"Uh, these revocations and soldier clearances still have to be passed by Congress, Senate, you name it," He sighed, "I can actually get my troops home faster, but I want to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak, and get rid of the Patriot Act as well. It's proving to be challenge, because there are some men in the government who are worried about the consequences of getting rid of either of these measures."

He sighed, "Been ten years since the war's ended, and I'm still fighting these bozos-uh off the record strictly speaking," Tristin added quickly, "I don't think these people would be happy I called them bozos,"

"Off the record," Michelle nodded professionally

"Anyway, yeah," Tristin smiled, "These two are going to be my first acts. I'm still working on them and I'm thinking about inviting the Mexican government up here, or going there, to deal with the escalating immigration issue as well as getting backup from Canada and the other Central American countries. Also there's still a Middle East Crisis and I'd like to help resolve that, but my motto is America First," Tristin said, "First, I'm going to take care of American needs before moving on to other countries and showing them what my country can do,"

Michelle grinned, "What are your feelings toward religion?"

Tristin sighed, "Now that's a difficult question," He laughed, and looked at her, "I knew a beautiful girl in high school. She was a sophomore, same as me," He got a faraway look on his face,

"Anyway, she was a small town girl, who was very bright-she was actually valedictorian our year and went on to be chief editor at Yale. Works for The Huntzberger Group now," He sighed, "Anyway, she was just very innocent and sheltered, I suppose is the right word. I'd call her Mary, after the Virgin Mary,"

Michelle scribbled that down, "Pardoning me, but sir, that doesn't sound very presidential,"

Tristin laughed, "I'm going to be upfront with you, Miss DuPont. When I was in high school and an undergrad at the Citadel, I wasn't exactly the most well behaved boy in school,"

"Oh?" She asked, confused

"I was a clown," Tristin said, sighing, "My older brother, Trent, he was going to take over our father's business and I was a back-up of sorts, in case anything happened to Trent,"

"Oh," Michelle knew the whole sordid story. Tristin was glad she had done her research. He didn't like telling the story about Trent's death.

"As you know, my brother died," Tristin laughed, shaking his head, "That was in the ninth grade. I never quite bounced back. Also, I wasn't invisible from my father anymore. He would constantly get on me about everything, and I didn't have Trent's amazing patience with him, which lead to my acting out, as well as becoming a giant bonehead, falling in love with a girl who didn't love me, and getting myself sent to military school,"

"Whoa," Michelle said

"Whoa indeed," Tristin laughed, "Anyway, I was still a mess, even after military school and the Citadel, which is a good college, but a very painful experience, all the same."

He shook his head, "I was at Harvard with a friend. There was a basketball game. It was the last one of the season and on that Harvard campus, I met Nina, my late wife," Tristin smiled,

"She wasn't at the game, mind you," He frowned, "Nina. She was sitting with a bunch of friends, just laughing. I didn't think much of her at first, but-"

He laughed, "Nina walked up to me and asked if I was a fan of their team and I said yes, though I hadn't quite heard the question. Then we became a couple. Nina was a bit older then I was, so I lied about my age, and told her I was going to Harvard Law. To keep it all up, I did went to the law school and she married me. Of course, because of that lie, that's sort of what set me on this course toward-here," He motioned around his office.

"That's soo romantic!" Michelle sighed

"Yeah," Tristin nodded, "Fast forward a few decades and you see that Nina got breast cancer and the rest is history, I suppose," He sighed, "What was the original question?"

Michelle laughed, after looking at her notes, "Are you religious? That was the gist of it. You never did answer the question,"

"I thought God existed," Tristin said thoughtfully, "But I don't anymore. If such a God existed, why," Tristin sighed bitterly, "Why invent cancer? Why kill thousands of innocents yearly from a disease which the President can't even save his people from."

"Stem cell looked very advantageous until President Ashbury pulled a federal ban on it and insisted on using articles like your Patriot Act to weed out the radicals still supporting it,"

Tristin laughed, "Lot of ways I could reply to that question, Miss DuPont. First, I wholly support stem cell if it could save people as wonderful as my wife and from what I've read, it's got a fair chance. Second, that is another of a whole list of reasons why I dislike the Patriot Act. The first reason is that it violates human rights and the second reason is that it's such a Catch-22 with our First Amendment, stating the right to free speech. I actually wanted to pay a few religious folks like the Pope, the Dali Lama, et cetera, a visit, and talk to them about abortion, condom usage, stem cell and see if we can't pull out a few new things onto these tablets,"

"Awesome," Michelle smiled, "What's your position look like, education wise?"

Tristin nodded, "Well, I want to offer up a snazzier version of the No Child Left Behind Act that President Bush Jr. passed years ago. Many of our school districts are behind this act and it's pretty outdated by now, so I want to add a few amendments. The whole issue is vague at best, as Ben never covered education as much as he did other issues facing us today, even though I care about it, what with my oldest son, John, attending one of these outdated facilities still under No Child Left Behind. As I've said countless times, this term is for Ben's dream,"

Michelle nodded, "Well, you've explained quite a bit about your foreign policy. What of the environment we live in?"

Tristin smiled and opened his mouth to speak when Lydia walked in.

"Mr. President, I apologize for interrupting, but Miss DuPont's mother is here to take her home. Apparently there's an emergency,"

"I'm so sorry," Michelle said quickly, "My mother's just gotten divorced and she's desperate," She added in a hurried whisper.

Tristin nodded, and sure enough, Lydia nearly got bowled over by who Tristin assumed was Michelle's mother.

"Hello, hello," She smiled widely. Her hair was dyed yellow, a fake sort of yellow that always turned Tristin off. She was wearing a sparkly skirt and a pink ruffled shirt that appeared to be designed in showing off her chest to a male's highest advantage.

"Mom," Michelle's smile was clearly forced, "I said Dad was picking me up. He works only forty yards away!"

"Your dad works here?" Tristin asked interested,

She nodded, "Senator Paul DuPont, D-Maryland. I wanted him to pick me up, so he could help me out with the report," Michelle explained sheepishly

"Oh hon, I wanted to see you and it's my night anyway," The mother said, "I take it you are our President," She smiled, taking his hand, "Much cuter then you appear on T.V, sir,"

"Thank you, Ms. Dupont," He said, smiling

"Call me Dora, deary," She said, "Did my Michelle get everything she wanted?"

"I was actually about to explain my environment policies, but I'm happy to reschedule, as I've heard you have quite a bit of an emergency, and I must be going as it is. I have dinner at the Riley Tower with Logan Huntzberger and we have to measure our egos," Tristin glanced at his watch as he said this.

Michelle laughed normally, but her mother's came out in an ear splitting screech. Tristin nearly winced. Just-divorced women were not pretty.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. President," Michelle said gratefully

"Don't thank me. Thank my son," Tristin smiled, "In fact, he'll hate me for doing this, but I think he'd like to go to that dance with you,"

"Really?" Michelle asked, amazed. When she'd talked to Joey earlier, it sounded like he had another girl in mind to the dance when she had brought it up while waiting for Tristin.

Tristin nodded, reading some papers that Lydia handed to him, before signing, all his movements fluid and almost entrancing to Dora. Smiling that kissable smile of his, Tristin moved a bit away from Dora,

"Yes, Joe can be shy, which is rather surprising," Tristin sighed, "Anyway, just call him if you'd like another chance to confer with me, but it'll have to be soon," He warned

"Yes sir," Michelle said dutifully, "Where is Joey? I'd like to thank him myself,"

"I have no idea, but you'll see him Monday anyway," Tristin said, smiling, "I'll be sure to pass the message, Miss DuPont. Ms. DuPont, a pleasure to meet you and your daughter. I'll be sure to tell Paul about how intelligent his daughter is next time I see the man,"

He smiled again and walked away quickly. Tristin didn't know how, but he was positive Dora's eyes were glazed over, picturing him, well, without clothes on, and Tristin didn't want to let Dora see that side of him any longer.

"Nina," Tristin took a deep breath and thought for a second before breathing out, "Rory," He rubbed his head with one arm before re-entering the Oval Office. On his desk, there would be a black and white picture of Nina smiling up at him. Her tummy was round and baby shaped as she was expecting little John then. Tristin loved her the most when she was pregnant. He supposed it was because headstrong Nina was more willing to let him do things for her that went against her feminist ways.

"Dad?" Josh knocked on the door before walking in. He smiled and Tristin was happy that his son had at least brushed his hair down to the side and wore a nice suit.

"Nice tie," Tristin smiled

Josh chuckled, his hand going up to the silver tie, "Yeah, I had Joe print off the instructions. I think I'll probably be wearing a lot of these for a while,"

Tristin nodded, "You're a natural, Josh," He sighed

"You ready, Dad?" Josh asked, "Limo's all set up, John's talking to Dannie on the phone and Joe won't stop dancing everywhere. It's driving me nuts,"

Tristin laughed, "You've had enough of the White House, huh?"

"When you get grounded for a month, you get desperate," Josh smiled

Tristin nodded and stood up, "I love you, kiddo," He gave Josh a manly one hug, leaving his arm on Josh's shoulder.

"You too, Dad," Josh smiled and his starry blue eyes looked up into his father's. They seemed to twinkle like crazy. Nina's twinkle, Tristin knew, thinking sadly.

"Good," Tristin glanced at his watch, "Get something to eat. We aren't going to leave for a half hour. I gotta chance into a suit and talk to a few people about work,"

Josh nodded, "Chef wanted to know if he was still serving anyone."

"No, I told...someone to get a few pizzas for them," Tristin said, "Joe asked this morning for some and as much as he loves the chef's specially made food, there's nothing like Papa John to Joe," Tristin chuckled, walking away.

------

"Logan," Rory laughed, taking his arm, "Don't you have a date to tend to?"

"Laura's fixing her makeup in the powder room," Logan explained, "And I don't think that my cousin is really a date. She's just here, because she wants a chance to flirt with rich young businessmen and become a socialite wife,"

"I heard that," A girl with wavy blond hair and a dark magenta dress outlined with Asian embroidery on her train slapped her younger cousin lightly, "And I'm not after some random rich young businessman. His name's Ephraim Deere," She glowed just saying his name, "He's a handsome newspaper columnist that works for Logan. Have you heard of his work?"

"He goes under the name E.G.A.D," Logan said, smiling, "Two middle names,"

"I love his columns!" Rory clapped her hands, "You have good taste, Laura,"

"Yeah," Laura beamed, "But I've never seen the guy. He's really elusive and Logan's the only one who's met him. Said that he'd be here,"

"Really?" Rory asked, looking around, "What's he look like?"

"Logan?" Laura asked, grinning

Logan frowned, "Uh, brown hair,"

"Dark or light?" Rory asked

"I don't know," Logan shrugged, "Ephraim really values his anonymity above everything else. He's only coming because he wanted to check out the building before he leaves for a sojourn into Vietnam. I haven't seen him in person since he penned his new name, which had been a few years ago,"

"Oh," Rory sighed, "Well, he'll come up and greet you, won't he?"

"Ephraim's a shy guy. Keeps to himself," Logan explained, "He's a genius on paper, but-"

"Ah, don't listen to Mr. Huntzberger," A young man behind him with jet black hair that was razored down like Riley's, but only more attractive somehow, smiled. He had tanned skin and piercing gray eyes.

"Ephraim, this is Rory Gilmore, Rory, this is Ephraim Deere," Logan explained, and frowned, "I could've sworn you had brown hair,"

"That is not me," Ephraim laughed and held out his hand for both the girls, "We haven't seen each other in a while, eh, Mr. Huntzberger?" He chuckled, "This anonymity of mine is only because I am out of the country two thirds of the year, if not more. And I only came because I hear President DuGrey will be here and I'd like to see him,"

"I have first dibs with President DuGrey," Rory said quickly and Logan looked at her, exasperated

Ephraim chuckled, "We work for the same paper, Miss Gilmore. Also, I do not do features as the President would undoubtedly be. I would just like to ask him a few questions regarding this county of mine,"

"Oh," Rory blushed, "I can get competitive sometimes with assignments. It's my fault,"

"Yeah, you should've seen Rory when I asked who wanted to go down to D.C and interview the President the first time around," Logan said, smiling affectionally at her.

"Ephraim, I'm Laura," His cousin said, wasting no time. He smiled politely, shaking her hand.

"Just one question," Rory said quickly, "What does the G and A stand for?"

"Ephraim Guthrie Alejandro Deere," He explained, "Hebrew, Celtic, Spanish, and English, for each nationality in my blood. Just happens to be a very good acronym for my nom de plume."

"Whoa," Rory said, "My mom just named me after her,"

Ephraim laughed, "Well, Rory Gilmore, that is a pretty name, far prettier then my acronym,"

"I would hope so," Rory laughed

He nodded once and walked away. Well, more liked was dragged away by Laura.

"I suppose that's the last we're going to see of Laura for a while?" Rory asked

"She finally met the guy," Logan nodded, "Good thing the real one isn't here,"

"What?" Rory asked and Logan's eyes twinkled

"I called and warned him beforehand about my vicious cousin, Laura. He sent his decoy, a cousin of his as well," Logan sipped some champagne, "The cousin promised to take pictures for him. The names thing is also false, as he is 100 Irish" He added, "That gives him this bright red hair which is unforgettable,"

"Well that makes sense," Rory admitted, "He seemed a little too forward for a while there,"

"The cousin's an aspiring actor. He loves to pretend to be someone else, Ephraim most of all, "Logan chuckled, "Let's get to our table, huh? Laura can just stay with him,"

Rory nodded, cheeks pink with excitement, "I can't believe I'll get to see Tristin again soon!" She clapped her hands, excited.

Trumpets sounded somewhere and Logan smiled, "Speak of the devil," He said this with a bitter voice though, but Rory didn't notice, nearly jumping at the ends to see Tristin. All of a sudden, she stopped. Why was she acting like a groupie? Tristin may be President, but first and foremost, to her, he would always be that boy in high school who seemed to specialize in making her life harder.

Rory hesitated. She saw Tristin, flummoxed by reporters and photographers clamoring for questions. It appeared that his son, Josh was with him. Rory hadn't spent much time with that one and, smirking with his pearly whites, Rory felt overcome by high school memories she had long forgotten.

That kiss at the piano at...some rich girl's party. Tristin had tugged on her lip slightly, something Dean had never done. She had leaped up in surprise as it dawned upon her that this man was not Dean. This man was not her boyfriend. And she ran, whether it was out of fear of losing Dean or confusion over why Tristin's kiss felt so...nice. Rory shook her head, wanting to get it out of her mind quickly.

Glancing at the President's son, she saw that his hair was like Riley's, an inch long. Apparently he had an admiration of whatever skater it was that Riley liked. Ethan Haas or something. His tie was a dark gray and had the look of being tied by someone else. Probably Tristin. Rory fought a smile, thinking of Tristin doing up Josh's tie in the car. He seemed like a good father.

-----

I'm sorry for the long overdue update. If the story alert didn't get to the people who clicked themselves under story alert (I can see you in my stats page, don't think I can't! I command all you non-reviewers to click that button and write a sentence stating that this chapter was awesome and beyond belief, as well as to update, because it makes me happy, even if there's no constructive criticism involved) You may have missed the chapter before this one and it's a good chapter, in my opinion anyway.

And my opinion's sort of biased, considering...

Okay, also, as a side note, I missed the GG episode last week. Can anyone recount the episode for me? Any memorable lines or important plot notices? Please tell me that Matt Czuchry still looks as hot as ever despite the long hiatus.

Lizzy-I did know about the presidential elections. If you'll read chapter one at a leisurely pace, you will notice that Ben urges Tristin to run for President. When Tristin doesn't get picked as a Democratic candidate, Ben has him run on his ticket and then he goes and has a heart attack a week after he was inaugurated and Tristin becomes President. I thought that was understandable enough.

Also, I made a mistake that a reviewer was kind enough to point out. Christiano Ronaldo is on Portugal and (no idea what his first name is) Ronaldinho is on Brazil. I usually get them mixed up, due to their last names. One's a really good soccer player (who isn't as played up as Beckham) and the other is really good looking and a good soccer player (not as good as Ronaldinho, I'm afraid). I suppose I'll switch the names later.


	7. Dancing with the President

Hello Mr. President

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own squat

---

"Rory?" Rory looked up in alarm and saw Finn frowning over her, Logan next to him, both of them peering at her oddly.

"I'm sorry," She laughed, "I think I dozed off there for a second,"

Finn nodded slowly, "Still, let's be safe and give Logan all your champagne. I'll get the two of us some ginger ale,"

"Finn doesn't drink?" Tristin asked, walking up, having heard the conversation and in pursuit of Rory. She looked dazzling in her sparkling black cocktail dress and her hair all wavy with that mascara look on her eyes. What was he kidding? Rory looked dazzling even in a pair of sweats and an oversized T-shirt that was unflattering to any woman's figure.

Logan walked away as Tristin had walked up to grab said drinks. He decided that Rory would appreciate a Shirley Temple better. She liked to eat cherries. Finn had grinned and hugged Tristin before launching into his explanation of why he no longer drank like a fish.

"I'm a recovering alcoholic," Finn explained simply, "When Jamey was born," He smiled wistfully, "She was so beautiful and tiny,"

"Jamey was four weeks premature," Rory explained, "She was small, like the tiniest little thing I'd ever laid eyes on,"

"The doctors weren't sure she'd make it," Finn explained, "Rory and I waited a week, doing nothing but worrying about Jamey. I would've drunk myself dry if the hospital had allowed liquor. Anyway, one night," He sighed, showing his difficulty in continuing the story

"We were told that Jamey's chance of making the night was slim at best, and we should prepare ourselves," Rory explained, "I was forced to stay in bed and Mom was there to distract me. Finn went out to a bar."

"After I drank a beer, I promised the big guy up there that if he saved Jamey, I'd stay away from alcohol. Even mouthwash," Finn explained, "The doctors showed up the next morning and announced that Jamey had made it through the night, but she was still ebbing away and we shouldn't get our hopes up. They said that every damned day until she was exactly a month old, on the day she was supposed to be born,"

"Then they realized Jamey was getting better," Rory laughed, "We took her home after two days and she's been pretty easy going since,"

"And I haven't had a drink since that night," Finn said, "Jamey gives me a better high then beer anyway," He smiled and clapped Tristin's shoulders, "I haven't seen you in a while, mate,"

"Finn!" Tristin laughed and hugged his dear friend, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Finn smiled, "Already got a red head targeted for the night," Tristin glanced at Josh who was talking politely to Newton Steele, the top boss of a multinational corporation who probably was trying to ingratiate himself in Josh's hands. As First Son, Josh could bring in a lot of business for him, publicity wise.

Tristin chuckled. Josh was probably bored out of his mind. At least he could keep an eye on Josh here.

"So Tristin, what are you up to?" Finn asked jokingly as Logan left to get the drinks and mingle with the partygoers.

"Not much," Tristin said, grinning, "Have you met my son?" He turned to where Josh was, motioning for him to come where his father was. Josh happily excused himself.

"Yeah Dad?" He asked, holding a drink. Tristin frowned

"Is that punch?"

"No, it's beer," Josh gave him a look, "Don't worry Dad, I know what the 16th Amendment is,"

"Funny man, and that's the wrong amendment," Tristin said, "Finn, my middle son, Josh. Josh, this is a good friend of mine, Finn, and you've met Rory,"

"Finn," Josh smiled, shaking their hands, "Good to see you again, Rory," He added

"You too," Rory smiled, "How's school?"

"Painful," He smiled, "I've never done all that well at private schools,"

"Well, you haven't gotten into any fights yet, so I consider it a victory," Tristin countered, grinning, "Rory, how's your kids?"

"You have kids?" Josh asked, surprised. Rory nodded

"One overexcited six year old girl named Jamey. She's the sweetest little thing and my other one is an adorable giant ten year old with hair as short as yours named Riley,"

"Four year difference. That sounds nice," Josh mused,

"I'm afraid my boys are all within a year or two," Tristin said, "Joe will be thirteen in May, Josh is fourteen and John's almost seventeen,"

Josh kept silent. He decided to tell his dad later that Joe's birthday was in October and he'd be turning fifteen in May. He knew. Mom had died two days after his birthday.

"Hmm," Rory smiled, content, "Well-"

"Here's the drinks," Logan walked back over with a Shirley Temple for Rory, a ginger ale for Finn and a water for himself. He didn't like to drink during business meetings.

"Logan, this is a good mate of mine," Finn explained, grinning, "Tristin DuGrey. Tristin, this is Logan Huntzberger, oh, and Logan, this is his son, John,"

"Josh," Tristin corrected

"Really?" Finn was astonished, "I thought the last one was Josh and the oldest was James,"

Josh laughed, "John's the oldest, I'm in the middle, and Joe's the youngest. Mom used to call him Jamie when he was little though," Josh smiled and Finn sighed

"Anyway, Logan, Tristin, Josh, you've all been acquainted now," Finn smiled

Logan smiled and shook both of their hands, "Nice to meet you two. I hope none of my reporters have been hounding you for interviews?"

"Miss Gilmore here was about to start hounding," Tristin smiled

"Now Rory, we can't have that," Logan chastised her, grinning, "It's an evening of celebration for this building being constructed!"

"Oh fine," Rory sighed, "But I'm still waiting on that exclusive interview, Mr. President," She said quickly, grinning

"Of course, anything for a pretty lady," Tristin smiled, "Should we sit?"

"Of course, of course," Logan smiled, showing everyone to their seats. As he was about to get settled, someone walked over and whispered quietly into his ear. Logan frowned.

"Rory, everyone, if you'll just excuse me. There's a problem that can't seem to solve itself unless I'm there," He smiled and walked away, solid steps as if he was in charge and knew it.

Rory sighed, shaking her head. Tristin was watching her out of the corner of his eye as he spoke to a few business men who wanted to 'talk shop' with him. She's taken, he had to remind himself, thinking of what Emma told him that day of Huntzberger being Rory's boyfriend.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a girl Josh's age in a pink dress. She was in line to get some food at the buffet.

"Hey Josh, there's a girl here that's your age," Rory pointed her out.

Josh whirled around, "She's pretty,"

"You can't date for a month, bud," Tristin said, chuckling, "But gawk all you want,"

"Aw, I bet she's better company then an old geezer like you," Josh teased, walking away. Rory laughed and moved to Josh's seat, so she sat next to Tristin, grinning.

"That kid of yours is something, Mr. President,"

"Call me Tristin, Ror," Tristin smiled, "Seems unnatural to hear an old friend who thought I'd probably end up a womanizer in jail call me Mr. President,"

"It is," Rory smiled, "But it's pretty amazing how quickly old friends get over it after watching you..." She shook her head, "Watching you all grown up. How'd that happen?"

"I don't know," Tristin looked at her, smiling noncommittally, "But I think that I always knew you'd end up like this,"

"What?" Rory asked laughing, "Divorced with two out of wedlock kids with different fathers?"

"No," Tristin laughed, "Just being a reporter, working hard, being...you," Tristin laughed at how stupid that sounded upon reflection.

"Well," Rory giggled, "I hope that's a compliment,"

"I have nothing but compliments for my Mary," Tristin teased, his eyes twinkling, "I'm not going too far, am I?"

"Presidentally, yes, as Tristin DuGrey? I'm surprised at how much you've restrained yourself," Rory chuckled and looked out on the dance floor where people were starting to dance. Tristin followed her gaze.

"You wanna dance?"

Rory laughed, "I can't dance. I just like watching people who know how to dance...dance," She admitted, "That was why I used to take ballet classes," Rory sighed wistfully, "I wanted to be a graceful dancer that everyone looked at and admired. Well, that and the tutus. You wouldn't believe how much I loved these pink skirts ballerinas got to wear,"

Tristin smiled and stood up, "Dance with me, Miss Gilmore. I won't take no for an answer,"

Rory laughed, "Suave as always, Tristin." She took his hand, "I suppose it wouldn't be ladylike to refuse the President of the United States,"

"Exactly why I took this gig," Tristin teased, smiling, "I wanted the prettiest girl around dancing with me,"

"No more flirting," Rory chastised him,

"Right," Tristin nodded, "You're not my date,"

"I'm not," Rory put her arms around him and they began to move slowly, caught up in each other's rhythm, "But I wouldn't mind being a date at a later occasion."

Tristin looked at her in surprise, "Did you just flirt?"

"I share a daughter with Finn," Rory smiled, "Did you really think I wouldn't learn how to flirt with him around?"

"That's true," Tristin laughed, "What about uh, Logan?"

Rory sighed, "We were this huge...thing in college. Yale." Rory clarified, "These days, half the world thinks I'm in love with him and the other half thinks I want to kill him and take his inheritance," She sighed, "We're just very good friends who've been through a lot. Logan...he's like my other half in some ways," Rory grinned, "He's good to me, Tristin, but I think...I think that you would be the sort of guy that a girl like me wouldn't mind growing old with. Logan's not that sort of guy."

Tristin spun her lightly, making Rory squeal. Tristin smiled and took her back,

"Rory," He said roughly, "I want...I want this relationship with you, with your kids, with Finn, Logan, I don't care," He smiled, "Just as long as I get you. But," He hesitated, "You are going to have to want me, and I mean me as Tristin DuGrey, clueless father of three boys, President of the United States, and the boy who used to call you Mary in high school,"

Rory nodded, looking up at him, "Where do I sign?" She teased, laughing.

Tristin's smile broadened, "Oh Rory Gilmore, do you know what you do to me?"

"Let's finish this evening without any naughty thoughts," Rory chatised, laughing.

--

Logan was talking to a few people animatedly. All of a sudden, he glanced to where Rory was. He glanced again and it was only Spears' comment to the French owner of a newspaper Logan was trying to merge with for a more international audience, which let him get away with it.

Rory looked so happy, so free, in his arms. Logan's brown eyes did a quick overlook of her lithe body and how it seemed to be reborn almost, with Tristin around. Rory looked like a new woman who didn't have pregnancy marks on her tummy and her bright blue eyes threatened to blind everyone with how much she seemed to gaze at Tristin. Whether the gaze was lust or love, Logan knew that Finn had been right when he pulled his close friend aside and warned him that the competition for Rory Gilmore was about to get a lot tougher.

"Monsieur Huntzberger?" The Frenchman asked again, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, don't worry," Spears hit Logan three times in rapt succession to get him to focus. Logan took his searching gaze off Rory and turned back to the conversation, determined more then ever that Miss Rory Gilmore would be his, if he had anything to say about it.

--

"Excuse me?" Josh tapped on the back of this pretty girl's well tanned shoulder. Even though winter was ending, it wasn't quite tanning season around the continental United States yet. Still though, he had a thing for tanned girls.

She turned around, smiling. Pretty brown curls fell around her face to frame her buttonlike nose, hazel eyes, and pink flushed lips. She didn't have much of a bust like the other girls Josh lusted after, but she was still pretty in her own right.

"Hi," He smiled

"Hello," She said hesitatingly, and Josh got the impression from her heavy accent, that she didn't have a good grasp on English, "My Name Aurelia," She frowned, shaking her head, "My name IS Aurelia,"

Josh smiled. He found her grasp of English...cute. It was cute, for lack of a better word.

"Your name is pretty,"

She shook her head again, "My name not pretty,"

"Yes it is," Josh smiled. He really did think it was pretty. Usually all the girls had names like 'Megan', 'Brittany', 'Allie', and other boring American names that seemed to blend together. Aurelia was unique.

"My name is _Aurelia_," She corrected him, "My name not pretty...is not pretty?"

Josh laughed despite himself. Aurelia frowned. She was offended at his laughter.

"Aurelia, onde estao o pai e a mae?" A little girl walked up, in a floaty blue dress that only Cinderella and five year olds can pull off.

"Por que este menino ri de me?" She was jabbing a finger at his direction, confused. The five year old, who had brown hair like Aurelia's, a cute little pout, and a slightly chubby tummy that served to make her look more precocious.

"Why are you laughing at my sister?" She asked in perfect English, without any trace of an accent.

"I told her that her name was very pretty and she misunderstood," Josh explained, "I'm Joshua, the President's son,"

"I'm Aurora," She explained, smiling, "I live here, but Aurelia goes to boarding school back home in Brazil. She's not very good at English because they only offer Latin and Spanish, but I know Portuguese AND English,"

"Wow," Josh laughed

"Aurora, que disse?" Aurelia asked her, feeling left out and confused.

Aurora turned to her, "Diz que pensou que Aurelia era um nome bonita, não esse seu nome é bonita. Estao o pai e a mae?!?"

Aurelia turned a light shade of red, "Am sorry,"

"Aurelia!" Aurora tugged on her sleeve, "Estao o pai e a mae?"

"Eu nao sei!" Aurelia said, annoyed

Aurora huffed, "Do you know where our papa and mommy would be? Aurelia _claims_ she doesn't," 

"Uh, who are your parents?" Josh asked

"Alberto and Marisol Santos," Aurelia said, happy to know that.

"What she said," Aurora looked up at him, curious

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Josh smiled, "Why do you need them?"

"I can't find my dolly," She explained, "Nanny's disappeared again and I want my dolly. Her name's Carmen, she's about this big, and she's wearing a dress like mine," Aurora held out her dress.

Aurelia recognized the name and rolled her eyes, "Aurora, Carmen est-uh," She hesitated, "Carmen is by bag Mother's by the table,"

"Carmen is in Mother's purse next to the table," Aurora corrected her, before turning to Josh, "It is very nice to meet you, Joshua. Aurelia, Seu nome e Joshua DuGrey,"

"Yoshua," Aurelia smiled. Then her eyes got wide as Aurora skipped off, "Voce e-" She hesitated, "Yoshua is filho de presidente?"

"If filho means son, yes," Josh nodded, smiling. He didn't mind how she mispronounced his name. It was almost endearing. He remembered something the little girl had said, "You take Latin?"

Aurelia hesitated before nodding, recognizing the name. Josh smiled,

"Salve Aurelia,"

Aurelia's eyes brightened as she realized that they both knew a common, if not dead, language. The barrier was broken, even if her knowledge of Latin was vast, and his stunted.

"Salve, Yoshua," She smiled.

"Uh," He looked out on the floor where a few couples, his father and Rory one of them, were dancing, "Qui cantante me volo?" He asked

Aurelia didn't bother to correct him as she knew Aurora would've done. She hated it when Aurora corrected her.

"Ita vero," She just said, taking his hand. Already, this evening, in Aurelia's mind, was shaping up to be pretty good.

--

Rory knocked on the green wooden door three times. Finn was yawning next to her, having gotten little to no sleep last night. Rory had no idea what he had done, not having found Finn until he showed up in their hotel room at seven in the morning, paler then a ghost and half dressed. Logan had just rolled his eyes,

"Finn's probably gone streaking again,"

"Where were you again, buddy?" Rory asked, turning to Finn, curious.

Finn sighed, "If you must know," He sighed dramatically, "I met a lady. Quite exquisite with red hair like Audrey Hepburn's in that movie Jamey likes,"

"Roman Holiday," Rory smiled. Jamey loved Cinderella type movies.

Finn nodded, "I didn't realize that she was such a-" Finn shook his head, "Let's just say that I met a girl who could make Britney Spears, from that stupid MTV series she did, look like a virgin,"

"_Chaotic_," Rory said, and at Finn's look of confusion, she clarified, "That's the name of the MTV show she did...Uh, congratulations?"

Finn laughed, "Thank you, Rory, but I wasn't looking for that sort of girl,"

"You aren't?"

He sighed, looking a little ashamed, "I'm a package deal, Rory. I gotta change some things about the sorts of girls I'd like to be around,"

"Oh Finny!" Rory teased him lightly, "You're looking for a mommy!"

Finn gave her a look, showing Rory it was a sensitive subject.

"No. Jamey has you and well," Finn sighed, "I'd still like a red head stunner, but these days, I'm finding myself wanting to be grounded, have stability, all that crap." He sighed, "True love, I suppose, is the best way to sum it up,"

"Aw Finny," Rory pecked him on the cheek, "I know a few girls,"

"Thanks for the offer, but my gorgeousness alone will attract women to me like maggots around corpses," Finn grinned at Rory's grossed out look.

Rory knocked on the door again, frowning.

"Is this the right house? I haven't seen Carter and Dayton's new place," Rory was confused

"I don't know," Finn sighed, "They all look the bloody same and I'm hung over,"

"Phineas Covington Cross, you tell me where my babies are right now or maggots will be around you!" Rory frowned.

"You can't deliver a good threat, Ror," Finn smiled, and looked at the house, "I _think _this is it, but it might be the house over there," He pointed next to it, "Or maybe that one?" He pointed to the other side.

"Oh Finn," Rory said aggravatedly, and knocked on the door one last time.

A girl opened the door, her hair up in a towel and a skimpy bathrobe on. She didn't seem fazed by Finn's sleazy look at her.

"I'm so sorry! I had headphones on and-" She laughed, "I can be such a spaz sometimes. I meant to get the doorbell fixed, but my handyman of a next door neighbor hasn't gotten around to it yet. His wife's expecting and he's getting to be more of a spaz then me. If that was ever possible," She broke off, "I'm sorry for rambling! Did you two need something?"

Rory was impressed at how quickly she talked and how at ease she seemed. Smiling, she had her hand on Finn's shirt to restrain him from flirting with the pretty 'spaz'.

"I'm Rory. We thought this was Carter and Dayton St. Gregory's house. Would you know where it is?"

"That's my handyman neighbor," She smiled, "Congratulate his wife for me. Tasha told me that they thought that they couldn't get preggers for the longest time." She pointed to where Carter and Dayton were, across the street, "Oh!" She clapped her hands as if remembering something, "I'm Brighton Brandon. So stupid that I haven't introduced myself and here I am rambling about these two sweeties like a gossip," She smiled prettily.

"I'm Finn," Finn smiled, "Very pretty girl, you are, Brighton"

"Finn huh?" Brighton smiled, "Ooh, it's getting cold," She shuddered, "Glad I could help!" Brighton shut the door and Rory smiled.

"It's like fate," Finn said, "I was pouring my heart out about finding a woman and the perfect one just opens her door!" 

"In a skimpy bathrobe," Rory interjected, "You could see _everything_ through that material, Finn,"

"My kind of girl," Finn smiled, "Plus she's got a cute way of talking,"

"Oh Finn," Rory sighed and Finn laughed, putting his arm around her.

-----

I am so sorry I left with so little warning. I had to go out of the country and go sightseeing in Israel. I planned to pull this chapter up first, but the day before we left was so hectic that there was no time to do anything but pull up a warning on my profile page.

Israel is beautiful, and I am so jealous of any of you who happen to have the privilege of living there. It really is a special place that, despite all the bombs and crap, feels like a safe haven. I suppose that feeling was only boosted by the fact that there was a very strong looking and armed bodyguard on our trip, who could probably put the likes of Matt Czuchry to shame (on the hotness scale).

Now, I have to go catch up on my shows and sleep. Jet lag is so evil.


	8. Moving Near My President

Hello Mr. President

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I disclaim. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

--

"Wait," Rory frowned as they were on the right doorstep, "Dayton's pregnant? Oh my god!" She began ringing the doorbell like a madman.

"Huh?" Finn asked, his mind still wrapped around the pretty girl. He wondered what color her hair was.

"You know, you can just ring it once," Carter said after opening the door, "We can hear it, no matter what you think, Rory,"

"Oh my god!" Rory hugged him, laughing, "Why didn't you tell me? How far along is she?"

"Carter, is that Rory?" Dayton walked out, sporting no bump, but Rory ran and hugged her anyway. Finn looked across the street one more time before closing the door.

"Brighton Brandon," He muttered, not wanting to forget that.

"Congratulations on your swimmers," Finn smiled, clapping Carter on the shoulder, "Where's Jamey?"

"Rory," Dayton frowned, "Carter, I can't believe you told her! I wanted to tell her," She stomped her foot lightly

"Believe me, sweets, I didn't say a word," Carter said, "I opened the door, lecturing Rory about using that doorbell more then once in less then a millisecond and she launched herself at me, babbling about the baby,"

"Brighton across the street told us," Finn said cheerfully, "Beautiful girl, she is,"

"She's barely legal Finn," Carter warned him, "Just turned eighteen and she's an heiress going to Georgetown since last month. Doesn't know anybody round here and Dayton makes me check up on her every so often,"

"Finn's in love with her," Rory said, matter of factly,

"That's good," Dayton smiled

"What color is her hair?" Finn asked, "It was in a towel,"

"Uh," Dayton hesitated, "Blond, I think, but she's been talking about dying it,"

"I thought it was brown?" Carter asked, "Or black?"

"So it could be anything," Rory smiled, "Riley! Jamey! We're here!" She yelled, "Dayton, tell me about this! How, what, when?"

"Daddy!" Little Jamey ran over to her father, hugging him. Finn laughed, pulling her up and giving Jamey a loud smack on the forehead.

"How's my girl?" He asked, grinning

"Two weeks ago," Dayton giggled, "I think you know how," She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and they both laughed, "And I guess it happened here when Carter and I got around to finally christening the house and I took the pregnancy test four days later in that bathroom," She pointed to said bathroom, "Doctor says everything looks good so far and it's a miracle baby," She giggled, "A miracle baby, Rory!"

"Don't name it Miracle," Rory laughed, "All his or her classmates will be so jealous,"

"Oh Rory," Dayton sighed, "I wanted to tell you, but this way is good too. I rather like your Oh-My-God-You're-Having-A-Baby! hugs,"

"Mom," Riley walked in grinning, "Dayton made us waffles. The good kind that Pop Pop makes!"

"Really?" Rory smiled, "So you finally got that recipe from Luke, huh?"

"It wasn't easy," Dayton laughed, "But in the end, he relented when I told him that Jamey missed his waffles. Luke can't seem to resist a Gilmore Girl, it seems,"

"I'm ALSO a Covington Cross girl," Jamey added, smiling cheekily.

"Yeah, but that's nothing to be proud of," Finn told her, "I'd rather be a Gilmore,"

"Okay," Jamey smiled, "Do we have to go now?"

"No," Rory said

"Yeah, Rory wants to tell Dayton all about her new _friend_," Finn said, grinning

"Oh," Jamey nodded, "Can I have another waffle?"

"A special friend?" Dayton asked, "Who?"

"You don't know him," Rory said vaguely,

"Only a moron doesn't know Tristin DuGrey," Finn said casually, walking away with Jamey. Riley frowned for a second, but thought better of it.

"WHAT?" Dayton screeched. Carter looked at her in alarm and Rory sighed.

"Finn! We're not supposed to excite her!" Rory chatised him and he smiled at her, walking away with the two kids.

"You are _dating_ the President!?!" Dayton asked, "Carter told me that there was a thing going on between you two, but I didn't think-"

"Yes, I am dating Tristin. It's not a big deal," Rory tried to downplay it all, "We haven't even been on a date yet,"

"Not a big deal?" Dayton asked, "This is as big as my baby news, if not bigger!" She was waving her arms wildly.

"Hey babe, the doctor said he doesn't want you to be getting any excitement," Carter warned her, "If you don't stop, I'll have to send Rory away and hide all the papers for the next nine months," 

"You would never do that," Dayton teased, her blue eyes sparkling, kissing her husband on the cheek, "Shave your beard, hun, it's all wild again,"

"You know you like it wild," Carter teased, smirking.

"Doesn't he look like a grizzly?" Dayton asked Rory, in light spirits,

"More black bear then grizzly, I would have to say," Rory smiled,

"I'm honored," Carter smiled, "I'm going to join the menfolk and Jamey while you two have your...pillow talk," He sighs before walking away.

"I'm so happy, Rory," Dayton smiled, "It's so amazing, something being in there, you know?"

"I know," Rory smiled, "I had that with Riley until the fourth month. That was when Dean and I divorced and-" She sighed, "With Jamey, I was constantly unhappy. If it wasn't for Finn, I seriously think that I wouldn't have survived the pregnancy," Rory sighed

"Oh Rory," Dayton sighed, "You need a happy pregnancy,"

"I don't want anymore kids," Rory laughed, "Riley and Jamey are enough,"

"Yeah, plus the President has three of his own, right?" Dayton asked

Rory nodded, "Three sons. The youngest looks exactly like him,"

"How did this happen?" Dayton asked, amazed. She walked over to the couch in the adjoining room and Rory joined her, launching into an explanation of everything that had happened since Tristin walked into her history class late and called her Mary.

---

"Joe," Tristin smiled, looking up at his son, "Our lesson doesn't start for a while,"

"She's going to the dance with someone else," Joe sighed, "Why should I even bother?"

Tristin looked at him, smiling, "Joe, let me tell you a story," He stood up, walking around his desk to sit with his youngest on the couch.

Joe sighed, slouching down on the couch. He undid his tie, his blazer already long gone and his hair messed up. Tristin smiled.

"I liked Rory in high school," Tristin explained, smiling, "Very much. She was very pretty," Tristin's eyes crinkled at the thought of Rory in high school. Her hair was long, her eyes bright blue, and she had the longest skirt out of all the girls, except perhaps Paris.

"Oh," Joe nodded

"Anyway, Rory had a boyfriend," Tristin continued, sighing, "His name was-" Tristin frowned, trying to remember the moron's name, "Let's call him, uh-" Tristin looked around, "Bag Boy, okay?"

"Fine," Joe said, listening,

"Anyway, I had asked Rory to the dance and she turned me down with an insult, as was customary of our relationship," Tristin sighed, "She was inviting Bag Boy, who went to a different school, to the dance. I decided to come anyway, with another girl," Tristin hesitated, deciding not to go into the details of that girl, as he couldn't remember the details, just a lot of spiked punch and Rory's pretty dress.

"So what happened?" Joe asked

"Uh, I asked Rory to dance with me," Tristin sighed, "It wasn't real gentlemanly though. I commanded her. As a consequence, her date asked me politely to stay away. I would've done the same thing," Tristin sighed, "We got into a fight, and Rory left with him," Tristin shook his head,

"Oh," Joe nodded slightly, "So I should fight Spencer?"

Tristin laughed, "No!" He clapped Joe on the knee, "You should be a nice boy and ask Michelle politely if she'd like to dance. I didn't do that, and as a result, Rory and I never did go on a date,"

Joe looked at him, "Do you still like her, Dad?"

Tristin opened his mouth and then closed it, "Very much so, Joe. But there's a place for your mom in my heart, and nothing will ever change that,"

"I know Dad," Joe smiled, "I'm not six. I'm twelve. I've seen all the single dad\mom meets hot lady\dude movies...If you still like her, I hope you do the nice thing too,"

Tristin laughed, "I'm trying to do that right now, Joe. We're going on a date in New York," He smiled, thinking of it, "The whole family's coming,"

"On your date?" Joe asked

"No, to New York," Tristin sighed, "John wants to see Dannie in Kingston. Josh wants to see the sights, and I thought you might like another dance lesson,"

"Dad, I hope you don't just score," Joe smiled and walked away. Tristin sighed, walking back to his desk.

"Me too, Joe," He muttered, before looking at more of the papers.

"Oh Dad?" Joe poked his head in, grinning, "Did you know that Teddy Roosevelt was the youngest president in office before you?"

"I did," Tristin smiled

"And he wasn't elected either, like you," Joe grinned

"Thanks, Joe," Tristin smiled, his eyes twinkling. Joe walked away and Tristin shook his head. Sometimes that kid would just make Tristin want to hug him.

---

Riley shot the ball into the goal. It was caught all too quickly by a blond haired boy his age who threw it back with expertise. Rory clapped her hands, smiling encouragingly,

"You'll get them next time, Rye!"

Riley was halfway on the other side of the field by now. His jersey was bright yellow with a black three on the back and his last name-FORRESTER-GILMORE, written in the smallest print Rory had ever seen.

"Mommy," Jamey walked up to her. She loved soccer, but the playground was much more enticing to all six year olds.

"What is it, baby?" Rory asked, sitting back down in her chair. There was an empty seat next to her, for Steph, who was getting hot dogs for Jamey and her youngest sons, Callum and Cillian. Her oldest, Cy, was the goalie for Riley's team, and took his job very seriously.

That was probably because of his godfather, Finn, who was going over plays with the boys benched during the time out while his father, Colin, just clapped boy's shoulders and said they were doing a good job.

Logan was somewhere in between the two of them regarding expertise of coaching. He was the mediator, who always kept Finn from the ref and encouraged Colin to be more involved in his son's lives due to their crappy relationships with their fathers.

"Callum and I want to go explore over there," Jamey pointed to the woods where there were trails and lots of fun places for six year olds to hide. Rory could just picture the police officers with their flashlights looking for Jamey in some cave.

"Uh-" Rory said, but was thankful that Steph finally showed up, hotdogs in hand.

"Here you go, Jamey," Stephanie sat down, grinning. She scanned the field, and became transfixed as the ball got closer and closer to Cy. Cy, with his bleach-blond locks and brown eagle eyes, was poised, a fleet of a smile on his face. Rory held up her camera and snapped the picture just as Cy leaped, as if plucking the soccer ball out of the air as one does with a feather.

Steph leapt up cheering and so did Jamey. Cy was the only boy Rory had ever seen that was put in the goalie, not because he sucked at every other position, but because he had an actual talent for it.

"Oh my god!" Steph laughed as Cy threw the ball in a teammate's direction, "That was amazing! GO CY!"

Cy smiled and waved sheepishly. He was the most bashful little boy Rory had ever met, and she never quite knew why. Callum and Cillian on the other hand, were loud talkers and wanted to talk about everything and anything, not at all shy.

"Hey Mom," Cillian, with his dad's brown hair, pointy nose, and his mother's green eyes, was a poster child for a TV show about a dysfunctional family like Malcolm in the Middle. He was no actor though, Rory had to admit, as the eight year old knew how to only pretend to be one person, Cillian McCrea.

"Here's a hot dog, sweetie," Stephanie said, handing him one with ketchup and mustard, "Are you being nice to your little brother?"

"Yeah," He said, his mouth full. Callum came trotting up behind him, his tanned skin and sun kissed hair making him look either like an angel or a California baby complete with a flowery name like Rain or Sunny. Too bad his parents decided on Callum and hated California.

"Hey Jamey, I saw your other daddy," Callum said, showing off his gapped teeth as Steph handed him his hot dog, "I told him he shouldn't have such a scratchy car, because Daddy says it makes the value go down,"

"I only have one daddy and my daddy doesn't have scratchy cars," Jamey said, "He's right there,"

"Not Uncle Finn," Callum said, "Riley's dad,"

"Dean?" Rory asked, "Where?"

She had completely forgotten about inviting Dean two weeks ago. A lot of things had happened, so she couldn't be blamed for it. Sure enough, he was watching Riley from a distance, looking around for someone. Probably her.

"Dean!" Rory yelled, waving her arms, not bothering to move out of her seat.

"I think I'm going to go play with the kids," Steph told her discreetly

"Steph, don't leave me with him," Rory said quickly

But Steph was already gone. Rory couldn't blame her. All her friends had a problem with Dean what with their torrid history. Rory sighed and motioned for him to sit next to her, smiling nervously.

"Hey," She said, "Did you find it okay?" She asked

Riley saw his father and was momentarily stunned. Good thing he wasn't handling the ball. Hesitating, Riley decided to show off a bit for dear old dad. Giving Cy, Matt, and Daniel the sign with two of his fingers, they all grinned. Riley had been so hesitant about doing this play which the coaches didn't even know about, but they thought it'd be perfect.

Cy had seen it during a World Cup match and copied it down and the boys did their own version of it. However, Riley was the only one fast and small enough to sucessfully run the ball into the goal and it involved a bit of danger, which gave the young boy some hesitancy.

Daniel managed to steal the ball, and gave a wide sweeping kick to Cy while Riley and Matt ran upfield without looking too obivious.

"What the hell?" Finn muttered, "OTHER SIDE, DANIEL!" He yelled, but it was too late. Any idiot could take that ball. As it was, the wide kick was a mean jump. Cy shot almost twenty feet from his goal, lunging up toward the ball, catching it, and doing a flip with the same ball, throwing it deep left, where Matt caught it.

"Whoa," Finn muttered, and it was Colin who had shouted, "GOOD FLIP, CY!", as if they had known he could do that. Logan was surprised as well, and just watched, as if dumb.

Matt Carlton was the best of the best in dribbling. He gave his trademark smirk and caused the ball to disappear and reappear in front of none other then Riley. Riley was left with the ball and a clear goal, since the goalie was running toward Matt, thinking he still had the ball somehow. That was just sheer good luck. Riley kicked it in, happy, that he didn't have to do any inverse dribbling and passing back to Matt until he finally got a clear shot.

He pulled his hands up in victory. Dean hadn't noticed though, both him and Rory talking intensely about something. They snapped their heads, looking at Riley.

"Oh, he made a goal," Rory clapped her hands and Dean did the same,

"AWESOME RYE!" Dean yelled, cupping his hands. He turned to Rory,

"So what do you think?"

"Dean, I don't think that changing our custody agreements to give you a bigger presence in Riley's life is going to help you get Stella and Jade," She said, "How did the DNA test go?"

"I find out tomorrow if Jade's mine," Dean said gravely, "And Stella too, apparently, though I can't remember why,"

"Dean, if they are yours," Rory smiled, "Lindsay's going to have to explain quite a bit, isn't she? And her infidelity isn't going to look good,"

"That angle is only going to work if Jade's mine," Dean said sighing, "It's a good angle though, my dumbhat of a lawyer likes it. Oh, and I need a character reference and the court wanted to interview Riley as well as the girls to see what sort of father I am,"

"Dean, your then pregnant ex wife who you left for a ho isn't always going to be this nice," Rory smiled, "I can do the character reference thing, if you want, but the deposition thing is up to Riley."

"Fine," Dean said, "But Rory, I do want more of a life with him. I'd like him on the weekends or the summers or," Dean shook his head, shrugging.

"GAME OVER!" The referee yelled, "1-0, COMETS WIN!"

"They're called the Comets?" Dean asked

'The league picks the names," Rory explained, "They got the Connecticut Comets,"

"That' s kinda cheesy in a sense," Dean said

"I'll talk to my lawyer about the custody agreements, but I want you to take care of Stella and Jade first. Riley's fine for now," Rory said, smiling.

"Fine," Dean said, and Riley came cannonballing toward them.

"Wasn't that an awesome play?" Riley asked, "Did you SEE Cy do that flip with the ball?"

Rory saw that Cy was being crowded by a good deal of boys wanting to know how he had done all that. She chuckled. Cy was the leader of their soccer team, whether he liked it or not, since the beginning of the season.

He was quite the soccer player and Finn, Rory was sure, wanted to see him scouted more then anyone else. Only, Colin thought soccer was a hobby, and Cy would follow in his footsteps as a businessman. Only time would tell what would happen to Cy's soccer career.

"That kid's quite a spitfire," Dead said, smiling, "But what about you? You scored the goal, buddy!"

"Well...yeah I did!" Riley laughed, "I can't believe you're here, Dad!"

"I'm a little late though," Dean said, "I wish I got here earlier, but I didn't realize there'd be traffic,"

"It's okay," Riley smiled, "You're here now. Hey!" He smiled, "You wanna come with all of us to dinner?"

"All of you?" Dean asked, seeing the team

Riley shook his head, "Just me and Cy from the team are gonna be there,"

"It's Finn, Colin, Logan, Steph and myself for big kid conversation," Rory said, explained in these terms what was going on. Riley didn't notice the animosity between his father and everyone else that was Rory's friend, but Rory kinda shielded that away from him. He deserved the best father he could get, even if that meant covering up a bit of her and Dean's relationship.

"Oh," Dean shook his head, "Thanks, but I can't," He smiled sadly, "I just wanted to see you play a game. Glad I didn't miss it...you've got something special, Riles-Miles,"

Riley beamed, "Thanks Dad,"

"Riley!" Finn yelled motioning him over for the huddle.

Rory looked at Dean, "Don't worry, I know that sort of thing isn't your idea of fun,"

"Actually, could Riley and I go to dinner?" Dean asked, "I'll take him to a burger place and have him back before dark,"

"I think Riley would like that," Rory said

"I'll ask him," Dean said softly, walking toward his son in question.

---

John sighed. He hadn't spoken to Dannie since that incident over the phone. Well that wasn't true. They had e-mailed quite a bit, but e-mails weren't always the most honest way to talk about everything and it was quite simple to evade a topic one of them didn't want to address.

How was he supposed to react? John still didn't know. Sighing once more, John looked in the mirror, seeing a relatively skinny boy staring back at him. There was a small pimple on the edge of his face, as well as some fuzz on his upper lip. His brown eyes seemed to look almost hollow to him, as if he had no sleep, though all he had was sleep for the past few days. He combed his dark locks into his face, before combing them away from his brown eyes. John hated his eyes. They looked exactly like his mother's.

John rubbed at them, as if vainly hoping that if he rubbed them enough, they'd change color. They didn't, of course, being as brown as the day that he was born and Mom proclaimed him the handsomest babe in the world. Mom's eyes were the only thing the cancer had left untouched. John wondered vaguely how his father knew that he loved Mom or better how Mom knew she was in love with his father.

Love seemed to weigh a lot on his mind these days. John stared at his dark brown eyes, willing them to change, even if it was only the slightest bit of change. Of course, they wouldn't, and John ran a hand through his sopping hair before walking out of the bathroom and into his room across the hall. He changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt, not caring if they matched or not.

John's eyes rested on a picture of Dannie laughing with Josh and Joe. The picture was taken a year ago, at some campaign stop. She had grown close to them then, but she hadn't really seen John as 'Johnny' until after her father's death and he became a rock of sorts, relating feelings to her with feelings of how he felt when his mother succumbed to the cancer that ravaged her body.

John looked at her thoughtfully. She was as tiny as ever, with a bob of brown hair, flushed cheeks, and her eyes were closed as she froze in laughter at some joke Josh was making, oblivious of the camera, while Joe was smiling stiffly, wearing a new suit and his hair oddly parted.

What color were her eyes, he wondered, realizing that he didn't know. He knew nothing, almost nothing about Dannie Morgan and he was supposed to be in love with this girl? If this feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach was love anyway.

John walked down to his father's office. If anyone would know what that feeling of love was, it was his father who had loved and lost.

Tristin was leaning back in his chair, nodding vaguely as the FBI chief was giving him his intelligence reports. Tristin was reading the _Times_ at the same time and John wondered for a second if Tristin was even listening to this man's intelligence report.

"Jonathan, do you need something?" Lydia asked, spotting him. Tristin turned in his direction, smiling broadly. He was probably happy for the distraction. These reports bored him, John could tell.

"I'd just like a private moment with Dad, but it can wait," John said softly

"Fine, I'll pencil you in for this afternoon from three fifteen to three twenty five," Lydia said bossily

"Lydia-" Tristin started

"Mr. President, finish listening to Agent Mayes' report while I make sure that your son gets his breakfast," Lydia said, not letting Tristin get a word in otherwise. John smiled. Lydia was the only order in the chaotic White House who could decipher the reason from the madness. Probably because she had worked there so long as a secretary.

"Yes ma'am," John said, walking away. Tristin sank back in his chair, sighing. He picked up the paper, and smiled, seeing Rory's article. Agent Mayes went back to his report and Tristin sighed. These intel reports were so _boring_.

----

"Rory," Logan was standing in front of her, smiling. He had held two cups of Starbucks, holding one out to her. Rory looked at him groggily and sighed, taking the cup gratefully

"My hero," She said, smiling at him,

"I need a cape, don't you think?" Logan asked, smiling, "Tell me, what do you think about Spitz's work? He's applying for a job here under you,"

"What sort of job?" Rory asked, suspicious

"I need to move to Washington D.C. to man the R&J building there for a while," Logan said, "Finn's coming as well. Something about a beautiful girl in a towel,"

Rory groaned, "It's the middle of the year, Logan. I don't want to uproot Rye and Jamey. Plus there's Dean," She mused, "He's...turning over a new leaf, I suppose, is the expression,"

"Half your assignments are in D.C anyway," Logan argued, "Spitz would only be taking over the rest of the New York ones while I assigned you more D.C ones. You would also be able to look over Spitz's pieces before they go to press,"

"Oh Logan," Rory sighed, "There's still the kids,"

"You aren't moving for a month, Ror," Logan said, smiling, "That's more then enough time to sit the kids down and explain everything. Also, D.C. has a nice private school called Redding. You can send the kids there or wherever,"

"Logan," Rory sighed, "This is just so much. What about Stars Hollow, Riley's soccer team, Colin and Steph, Dean?"

"You care about Dean that much?" Logan asked

"No," Rory shook her head, "But I love Riley, Logan. Dean is his father," Rory smiled, "Riley hasn't stopped talking about his dinner with Dean two nights ago and Dean's even planning another one for Sunday night."

"I know," Logan sighed and Rory looked at him, frowning,

"Is this moving thing. Is it to get Riley away from his father, Logan?" She asked

"Yes and no," Logan said, "I was planning this since the building opened. Dean's whole loving Riley thing didn't start until recently, and that's going to blow up somehow, I just know it,"

Rory looked at him, "I know, but I want Riley to be happy. Dean makes him happy right now, and it wouldn't be fair to move even farther away from him,"

"The custody agreements state Dean only has to see Riley for two days every two months," Logan countered, "I'll take care of all the flying arrangements,"

"I've agreed to change those papers," Rory said, "But only after Dean finalizes his divorce with Lindsay,"

"So move!" Logan said, "It's a wonderful opportunity! And-" He hesitated

"And what?" Rory asked, looking at him

"And you know-" Logan looked down at the desk, "I spoke to the President's Secretary of Press, Emma Andrews. She mentioned that the President is quite keen on you,"

"What?" Rory looked at him, grinning, "Really?"

"She was wondering how you'd feel about an all access pass to the President for one day?" Logan said, "No holds barred report. It could be your Pulitzer, Gilmore,"

"Oh Logan!" Rory hugged him tightly, amazed,

"So will you just say yes and let me call the moving company?" Logan asked, smiling broadly. It felt nice to have tiny little Rory in his arms, even if she didn't like him as much as he loved her anymore. That was his fault, and Logan reckoned this was his punishment, Rory falling for another man. Logan's penance would have to simply be to help Rory however he could until he fell for another girl.

Rory pulled back first, smiling. Logan coughed before looking at her sharply.

"There are soccer leagues in D.C," He said softly, "There's also one for Riley's age at Redding. Finn's donating a nice amount of money to get accepted on as a coach for that team. Colin and Steph are planning a good bye party with quite a bit of tequila and tears."

"Logan, you are so the best boss I've ever had," Rory said smiling. She looked at her watch, "Shoot! I gotta go. I promised Steph that I'd pick up Cy and Riley today and take them to-oh," She sighed, "What about Stars Hollow?"

"We can find a different place for piano lessons," Logan said,

"Logan," Rory said

"Rory, you hardly ever see Lorelai anyway," Logan pointed out, "Its still phone calling every Sunday. You just won't meet up every two weeks at Luke's to gossip,"

"Mom won't see it that way," Rory told him, gathering her things, "I'm going to drop off the boys and get to the bottom of this Cher story Mom's been dying to tell me,"

"Finn's getting Jamey, right?" Logan asked

"No, Steph's going to pick up Jamey and Callum and take them to gymnastics. Finn's getting Cillian with Colin and they're planning to go...do something illegal, probably," She rolled her eyes, putting her coat on, "Put some of Spitz's recent work on my desk in a folder Logan. You know what a folder is, right? I want it labeled too, and I'd like to see his resume too,"

She picked up her purse, rushing out the door, Logan shook her head, smiling. Rory Gilmore was definitely one of a kind, if nothing else.

---

Yes, I know the world isn't fair. There's no Trory interaction and I'll probably get reviews demanding just why this is. However, I do have Rory moving to where Tristin happens to live for the next four years, under Logan's insistence. (Why Logan does this, will be revealed.)

I understand that a few of you believe that I'm writing about too many romances. Trory, John and Dannie, Josh and the foreign chick, Joe's first crush, Finn and Brighton Brandon, etc. And this is causing a serious lack of Trory. I will tell you all right now, that I simply don't care. Some chapters will feature Tristin and Rory more heavily then others, but there is a point to dragging it all out.

If you want an immediate romance story that is nine point nine times out of ten unbelievable on point, this is not the story for you. I've always loved love stories that stretch out, like Lorelai's and Luke's. (Although they could've just gotten married, not introduced April and Chris, and just have domestic marriage problems like Turk and Carla of Scrubs fame and I would've been happier.)

I am aware of a serious lack of grammar in my last three paragraphs. A few run ons here and there. I don't care.

Have a happy summer everyone. I know I will! School ended for me on Wednesday and I'm already procrastinating! God, I love summer!


	9. The President's Son Speaks Latin

Hello Mr. President

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Not mine

"Here are your vocabulary words for this week!" Mr. Jenkins said clearly, showing off the board. Josh sat in the first row now, scribbling all the words down. He was left handed, so his paper was always full of smudges since he had to use pens. Josh tried to make it more legible though, by lifting his hand, but it was hard to remember in the heat of the moment.

Mr. Jenkins cleared his throat, Josh looking enthusiastically. Since he had met Aurelia, he had been focusing more on honing his Latin skills. For two reasons. One, he'd be able to understand her, and somehow it was like a fun game. Decoding every word she said to English and then writing back his response.

She was a nicer teacher then Mr. Jenkins, laughing lightly whenever Josh might've messed up instead of a cold, "Try again, Mr. DuGrey,"

Josh looked up, avoiding Sophia's look. Since they'd been found by his father, Josh had avoided the poor girl. She was cute, and just his type, but he had found Aurelia and his father wouldn't be so pleased to discover Sophia still hanging around. Josh's shoulder twitched in anticipation for him to raise his hand.

He never raised it though, not in this class. Josh didn't like the idea of missing an answer and hearing that cold 'try again, Mr. DuGrey' instead of Aurelia's lilting laugh.

"Now, someone tell me how to ask if I want some wine, expecting the answer yes," Jenkins said, sitting on his desk.

Despite his cold voice, he was a fair teacher and had been teaching Latin for the past ten years. A few kids raised their hands tentively and he looked at Sophia, who was sitting next to Josh, not paying attention.

"Miss Stairman," He said,

She turned her head so quickly and giggled nervously, twirling her hair before opening her mouth,

"Ubi est vinum?" She asked, hopeful. Jenkins saw Josh shake his head slightly, his eyes glittering with amusement. Josh knew the answer, but why hadn't he raised his hand?

"That's not even close," He said crisply, "Study your words a little more closely, Miss Stairman. Mr. DuGrey, care to give us a guess?" He asked, smiling, wondering if his hunch was accurate.

Josh looked straight at him, alarmed, and after hesitating, "Nonne tibi vinum vult?" He said, enunciating perfectly.

Mr. Jenkins looked at him, surprised, "Correct, Mr. DuGrey,"

Josh nodded and looked back down, finishing up writing the volcab. words. He didn't seem surprised that his answer was right. Jenkins decided at that point that Josh DuGrey was too advanced for this class, despite having never taken Latin before and being two months behind.

A shame that other students weren't as diligent as young Mr. DuGrey.

The teacher glanced up at the clock, "Alright, class is over. Mr. DuGrey, stay behind,"

Everyone shuffled out and Josh looked at him, a little confused. He pulled up his Redding uniform sleeves, a little nervous. The teacher shut the door and looked at him,

"You've never taken Latin before?"

"No sir," Josh said honestly, "I did Spanish at my last school, and I was supposed to do Spanish here, but Dad thought I'd do better at a different language, because my grades weren't too great in Spanish,"

"Your father was right," Mr. Jenkins said, "You have the highest grade in this class-a 94 percent"

"Whoa," Josh laughed, "Wow,"

"I'd like to know how you connected so well to this language," Mr. Jenkins added, "I've never seen any students at a high school level take to it this quickly,"

"Well," Josh laughed, embarrassed, "I like this language. There's something fun in like," He shook his head, "Like in decoding the words and figuring out the English version. It's like a puzzle or something,"

"A puzzle," Jenkins chuckled, "I've never heard it described like that," He smiled again and Josh was a little put off,

"I'd like to have you join my Latin II class. They should be more up to your speed,"

"Are you serious?" Josh asked, amazed

"Here," Mr. Jenkins handed him a Latin dictionary and a few new workbooks, "You'll need to catch up a little, but it's nothing you can't handle,"

"Thank you," Josh said, after stuttering a little. The bell rang and Mr. Jenkins sighed,

"I'll write you a note. Who's your next teacher?"

"Mrs. Rivers," He said

"I'll definitely write you a note," Mr. Jenkins said, chuckling,

"She's quite a stickler, Mr. DuGrey,"

He handed the yellow note to Josh and Josh walked away, dazed, for lack of a better word. The three agents trailing the fair-haired boy followed, muttering explanations back to their correspondents who would in turn, inform his father of the news in less then fifteen minutes.

Jenkins shook his head. Joshua DuGrey would prove to be one of his more interesting students.

---

Rory tapped the wheel of her Toyota several times, waiting for Riley and Cy in the parking lot of their elementary school. In the days that passed, she had thought of nothing little past Logan's offer to move her to D.C.

In the distance, she spotted two boys, one with hair that was growing back in spots-unfortunately-and the other with perfect locks of blond hair that didn't look uneven. Riley pointed to the car and both boys ran up, holding their backpacks and chattering excitedly. Rory smiled. Riley and Cy were like caffeinated drinks in human form. Listening to them was like regenerating and then collapsing from exhaustion after a few hours.

"Mom, you wouldn't believe it!" Riley climbed into his mother's Toyota, eyes glittering. Cy followed him, plunking himself down. His soft brown eyes were shining too, and his lip appeared a little swollen, as if someone had been heavily making out with the eleven year old or more likely, he had gotten into a nasty fight.

"Cy, your lip," Rory said, amazed. She wondered briefly where the band-aids were. However, she knew that Finn had taken the first aid kit the other day when he, Jamey, and three of Jamey's friends went figure skating.

"Oh," Cy reached up to touch it, "I was trying to do a soccer move and got a face plant instead, but I did accomplish the forward dribble and cross reverse that Uncle Finn's been teaching me!"

"Huh," Rory frowned, but that did make more sense, then fighting or a liplock.

Cy was always the peacemaker and his reaction towards the female species was one of disgust. Colin had been a late bloomer too, according to Logan, but Cillian already had a little girlfriend named Anna. Rory reckoned then, that Cillian took after his mother in that respect and his father in everything else. Callum had yet to be determined, being only six years old.

"Mom, focus," Riley pushed his worn green backpack into the back seat,

"Focusing," Rory smiled, "You two ready for kickboxing lessons?"

"Totally," Cy made a few fake punches, "I think I can take Tucker this time. I've been practicing,"

Rory shook her head slightly. Cy's life was soccer, but he and Riley had discovered the art of kickboxing last year when Lorelai had dragged the two of them and Tucker to her first class.

Lorelai had given up on the exercises, but the boys had liked the classes and Rory found herself shipping Riley and Cy down to Stars Hollow twice a week for classes with Tucker at Miss Patty's dance studio. She didn't mind too much, because she could hang out with Lorelai for two hours before getting the boys back upstate for soccer practice or whatever.

"Anyway, a bunch of us boys are playing kickball," Riley interjected, "It's with this real big ball, that was nice and bouncy. Cy was pitching and Tommy was up for the count. I was fielding second, when Cy rolls the ball and Matt tries to steal third. Tommy pops up the ball, and I caught it, easy as pie, before Matt could get to the base and threw it to the first baseman who struck out Dan," Rye smiled brightly, "Just like that, with the bases _barely_ loaded, we got three outs in one play!"

"It was awesome, Aunt Rory," Cy agreed, smiling, "Riley was the hero of recesstime until Chris B started to choke on a piece of apple and Mr. Mahon did the Heimlich Manouver on him. That was awesome too, and even cooler is that they're doing an assembly instead of class tomorrow to show everyone safety tips and I hope I get picked as a volunteer to be a pretend burn victim again,"

He held his arms up, grinning, "Stop. Drop. Roll,"

"Oh Cy," Rory smiled. Cy was just so memorable sometime.

"That was just...awesome, the whole day," Riley grinned, "I don't think this day could get any better!"

"Huh," Rory said, thinking about the move. That'd certainly put a damper on Rye's day, and Cy's as well. The two boys were close friends and Rory didn't feel right pulling them apart. However, this move was for a good thing. And she did need to explain this to Riley, the earlier the better.

Everyone else already knew, her mother, Dean, Miss Patty, Luke, Tucker, Steph, Colin, and Finn. She was letting Finn take care of explaining it to Jamey, which would be pretty simple as long as she was bribed. Riley though, he was ten years old and his life was Manhattan. Washington D.C was something completely new and different.

"Riley, I hate to spoil your mood," Rory said seriously, "I wasn't going to tell you like this, but the folks in Stars Hollow already know and I'm not keen on you two finding out from Tucker, or worse, Miss Patter."

"What?" Riley asked, confused. He looked at Cy, who shrugged.

"Well," Rory sighed, looking ahead, not wanting to look in the mirror, in the eyes of her blue eyed boy, "Logan gave me a very generous job, which involves a promotion and a pay raise,"

"Cool," Riley smiled, "You deserve it, Mom,"

"The catch is," Rory added quickly, "He wants me to move full time to Washington D.C. with him and do my job from the R&J building,"

"What?" Riley asked, laughing

"It actually started with Finn," Rory explained, "He's relocating to D.C for...different reasons. Finn asked Logan if he'd find a job for me down there so Jamey doesn't have to go through any ugly custody battles,"

"Are you guys moving?" Cy asked, frowning

"Yeah," Rory said softly, "I signed the papers just before I left to pick you two up,"

"What?" Riley repeated, but Rory knew that he was just saying that for effect.

"We've found a nice school for you," Rory added, "It's a private one though, so there's a dress uniform required, but it would be for you and Jamey, not to mention it's only three minutes away from the house Finn secured for the four of us. He's registering you two for enrollment starting next month,"

"We move in a month?" Riley asked

Rory slowed to a stop, now in front of Miss Patty's studio, turning to look at Riley, smiling bravely, "Yes, and I need you to be a good little soldier for me. Now Dean's going to take you out to dinner and Steph's going to pick up Cy and Tucker and take them to their respective homes, okay, kiddo?"

"Does Dad know?" Riley asked, not knowing what else to ask. He felt overwhelmed.

"Yeah," Rory smiled sadly, "Dean wasn't happy about it, but I agreed to work over the custody agreements and you'll spend two weekends of every month with him from now on,"

"Oh," Riley said softly, nodding, "I don't wanna move,"

"Well-" Rory sighed, "We all have to do things we don't want to do sometimes, buddy,"

"Why does he hafta do this?" Cy asked, confused, "Cause my dad could give you a job here if Uncle Logan doesn't want workin' here,"

"As much as I would adore being Colin's secretary, Cy," Rory smiled, "I love my job and working in Washington D.C. is only going to bring me more good things, which will bring Riles and Jamey good things,"

"But what about our soccer team?" Cy persisted, "Riley's our best forward!"

"We're moving two days after your last game, Cy," Rory said, "Logan was nice enough to make sure that you guys could finish out the season,"

"Rory!" Lorelai waved to her, smiling, wearing a pair of giant tinted sunglasses and utterly oblivious to Tucker's practice punches next to her.

"Mom!" Rory smiled, "Okay boys, file out. Tucker's here and you guys gotta get to class,"

"Fine," Riley sighed, opening the door with as much force as he could muster and slamming it shut. Cy did the same thing, minus the force, being too timid to do something so brazen. He could be quite a wuss sometimes, while Riley was a force of nature, but Cy was certainly something special.

"Hey guys!" Tucker ran toward them, "I perfected my roundhouse kick transition!"

"Oh yeah?" Cy asked, almost cockily, though he was never really cocky, only cheeky, "I did the flip with the ball last weekend and I can totally do it again, only with my feet of steel,"

"We gotta work on your trash talk, man," Tucker laughed, and the three boys went in, chattering excitedly. Rory closed her door, sighing. She rubbed her arms, as if she was suddenly cold, but there wasn't any wind and she was wearing a thin coat in eighty degree weather.

"Hey hon," Lorelai smiled, "If it isn't my long lost daughter!" She hugged Rory, who laughed

"Mom, it's only been...yeah, it's been a while," Rory admitted, smiling,

"And now you're moving in a month and I'll never ever see you again," Lorelai said, adapting a sad voice.

"I'm actually flying up with Riley when he comes to see his father, so I'll actually see you about the same amount I saw you before I moved," Rory smiled, chuckling, "Ready to tell me what duct tape, Luke's broken arm, Kirk, and Cher have in common? I've been dying to know,"

"All right," Lorelai laughed, "It was Town Meeting, so imagine our barn filled with the inhabitants of the town,"

"Imagining," Rory said dutifully, walking with Lorelai to Luke's, "Andrew and Gypsy are fighting over Andrew's car from when it ended up over the lake. Andrew says Gypsy sunk it in the lake on purpose and Gypsy says that Andrew snuck in and stole said car so he could sue her and-"

"It ends up being Kirk, who puts a brick on the gas instead of Andrew's malfunctioning brake and Kirk is thrown in the lake," Lorelai finished Rory's hypothetical tale, "Different story beginning. Pretend everyone is actually quiet. Everyone, even Taylor,"

"Why?" Rory asked

"Because a shirtless Kirk has stepped out wearing mascara, a black wig, and a pair of black tights, topped off with one of these Cher-type skirts," Lorelai said honestly, "To be exact, the skirt was gold, with Cher's image in black all over it. Very Andy Warhol-"

"Look at you, trying to use edgy words," Rory laughed, "You have to be kidding though. Kirk, well, he wouldn't, I mean, well, okay, I can believe that a little. As long as he didn't start to sing.

Lorelai nods, grinning, "Oh yeah, babe. Kirk was very Cher from Sonny and Cher,"

"Oh my," Rory laughed

"In Kirk's defense, he was told that even movie stars wear makeup and Scottish men wear skirts, so as he has an 'unusually high pitchy voice'-Kirk's words, not mine-he thought it'd be better to emulate Cher, rather then Sonny," Lorelai explained

"What'd Taylor do?" Rory asked

"Nothing," Lorelai laughed, "He just stood there, stunned as Kirk signaled Miss Patty to begin the music. As soon as he opened his mouth, glass broke, I swear."

She laughed, "Taylor tried to stop him, but he was too slippery. However, Luke walks up like a superhero to save us from the Evil Voices, and grabs a piece of Kirk's skirt. Kirk chose that fateful moment to twirl, and Luke lost his balance, slamming against the piano and breaking his arm in three places as Kirk's torn skirt showed us that he had actually duct taped a few male parts down, so they wouldn't 'jostle', as he put it,"

"Eww," Rory made a face

"Kirk made that Sanjaya guy look like Josh Groban, I swear," Lorelai smiled, and they both collapsed into giggles, walking away.

---

Tristin sighed, not sure what to make of this. He rubbed his eyes several times.

"You have recorded my son's private phone calls? Without their or my own consent?" He looked at the CIA agents, frowning

The agent had the decency to look properly abashed, "Protocol sir. We usually tape over all their records, but in the case of Joshua, he's speaking to a woman in Brazil named Aurelia Maria Carlos, the fourteen year old daughter of Alberto Carlos, the Brazilian billionaire who owns cacao fields all over the world, mainly in Africa and South America,"

"Okay," Tristin said

"Alberto Carlos has lived in the United States for the last six years since the Brazilian revolt in Rydell's presidency. Aurelia is his daughter from the first marriage, and he has a second wife and three children here. As for Aurelia, she lives at a boarding school, which Joshua has called every night at eight o'clock to nine o'clock, talking in Latin to each other,"

"Latin?" Tristin asked

"We thought it best to decode their messages, so we brought in professionals," The agent explained, "Nothing alarming, and the family passed the background check with nary a parking ticket."

"Latin?" Tristin asked, "So that's why Josh's grades are improving so drastically!" He chuckled, "Agent Markwell, I'd like you to inform the three boys that you are listening to what they say on the phone,"

"We informed them at orientation, sir," He said

"I'd like you to repeat that information, then," Tristin added, "And include the bit about the Latin professional if you really feel it's necessary to the survival of the American people," Tristin smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Yes sir," The agent said sheepishly

---

"Mommy?" Jamey asked, looking smaller and more docile then she was at six years and three foot nine. Her mousy brown hair was in a ponytail and she wore pink pajamas with frills and lace at each collar.

"Jamey?" Rory smiled, looking at her little girl under the covers. She walked over to tuck in little Jamey.

"Riley says we're moving because you're in love," She said, "And Daddy too,"

"Um," Rory sighed, thinking about Tristin, "Riley shouldn't have told you that, sweetheart,"

"So it's not true?" Jamey asked, perplexed, "I don't mind moving, Mommy, if you an' Daddy are in love,"

"Finn's definitely in something," Rory smiled, chuckling, "I think Finn's love is more of an immense like. Like how Uncle Logan likes a girl and not anymore in a week,"

Finn hadn't been able to stop talking about the toweled girl since they'd come home. No wonder Riley had picked up on why Finn was so keen to uproot them to D.C.

"So Daddy's not in love?" Jamey asked

"He could be," Rory hastened to say, "Jamey, I don't think Finn's in love, but I do think that he could be in love, over time,"

"Oh," Jamey said, "And you, Mommy?"

"Well," Rory laughed, thinking again of Tristin. Wonderful, charming, sweet Tristin, "I have feelings for him. However, when I married Dean, I thought I was in love and-"

"He cheated on you," Jamey finished simply

"Something like that," Rory held Jamey's hand, "I suppose I need to trust him a little more before I really decide if I love him or not, babe,"

"So, we're moving to Washington?" Jamey asked, "But not for love?"

"We're moving to Washington D.C, because Uncle Logan wanted me to work there as a press correspondent with Tristin," She explained, "Finn's coming along, because he needs to open a few buildings in the area. It's not for love. If it was, I'd move somewhere like Paris with the guy I loved,"

"Oh," Jamey said, "If you get married, I'm the flower girl, right Mommy?"

"Of course," Rory laughed and kissed her, "Do you want Daddy to tuck you in?"

Jamey nodded, "He promised to tell me the story about when he exploded the doghouse,"

"Huh," Rory sighed, "Will you be my good girl, Jame? That means acting nothing like that incorrigible father of yours,"

"I can do that," Jamey smiled toothily

Rory laughed, kissing her on the cheek and walking into Riley's room, where Finn and he were playing with his little makeshift basketball area, as was their custom. Riley was wearing his prerequisite striped boxers and an oversized shirt, while Finn looked all the more comical in his flannel bottoms and silk top. Kids, Finn claimed, made men start dressing sloppily. Before Jamey, he wouldn't have been caught dead mixing the two fabrics.

"Jamey's all ready for Daddy," Rory teased, catching the ball. Finn nodded, hugged Riley before giving him a loud smack on the forehead before Riley pushed him away as they always did, and left. Riley smiled and climbed into bed.

Rory shook her head, "Dean-Loren Christopher Forrester-Gilmore Junior, what am I going to do with you and your tall tales?"

"Give me a longer name?" Riley asked sarcastically. After Rory gave him her patented silent glare he sighed, "I'm sorry for telling Jamey that you were moving to Washington D.C. because you and Uncle Finn were in love,"

"Wait," Rory frowned, "With each other?"

"No," Riley frowned, "I thought Uncle Finn was macking on some naked chick he met and you had a major Jones for the President,"

"Proper English, Rhys," Rory smiled, laughing

"Uncle Finn met a woman that he saw in the buff and wants to see her again. You like the President of the United States and both of these people happen to reside in our nation's capital," Riley said, grinning just like Jamey had moments before, promising not to be like her father.

"I knew you had some of my grammar in that ten year old boy mind of yours," Rory smiled, sitting down, "That is part of it, Riley, but I don't want Jamey to know about my love life and her father's as well. How do you know all that, anyway?"

"You tell Nana, Nana tells G.G., and everyone knows G.G. can't keep a secret," Riley said, grinning, "Sorry Mom. Jamey just asked and I assumed that she knew her mother and father didn't want to be romantically unsatisfied for most of her childhood,"

"Riley," Rory said, amazed, "Did you eat a thesaurus for breakfast or something?"

"Mom, I'm a lot smarter then I let on. It's a shame that I plan to become a world renowned dirt biker instead of using my smarts to benefit society," Riley beamed,

"Well, I want you to be happy, no matter what," Rory said, "And I also want me to be happy, so wear a helmet,"

"Always," Riley laughed, and then sobered up, "Look Mom, I'll tell Jamey that my information was mixed up and we happen to be moving due to the fact that my mother and Uncle Finn want a change of location,"

"Riley," Rory frowned

"Mom, you know if you pressured Uncle Logan enough, we'd stay here, and you know that you can make Uncle Finn stay here too. Are you really telling the truth when you say that President DuGrey has nothing to do with it?"

Rory's hand shook. "I hate that you know me too well, Riles,"

"I have to," Riley smiled, "Someone's gotta take care of us, and I'll trust Uncle Finn the day that pigs are digging tunnels to China,"

"Odd phrase to end that bit," Rory said

"Pigs are flying is so overused," Riley said, grinning

"I'm going to dinner with Tristin, Saturday night," Rory said softly, "That morning, he's going to be giving a speech at Race For A Cure, which they do every year. Come with me and you can decide if he's good for your old lady, huh?"

"I will," Riley said softly, "But I fully expect a hamburger and some coffee first,"

"You're my favorite son," Rory laughed, pecking him lightly

"I'll alert the media," Riley said, yawning.

---

Aly-I listened to a few Relient K songs. They're awesome.

Everyone Else- Thank you for the countless reviews. I know I've been unable to update a few times due to traveling issues and once more, a travel issue has come up. I won't be back until August. I know, I know, I suck, but so do most of the authors on my favorite stories page.

I can assure you all of one thing though: I have no plans to ever abandon this story. I will always let you all know if there is a reason for a prolonged absence. This story's going to end someday, and it will be with Tristin and Rory together forever. I just hope you will all stick around to see its ending, like those of you who committed to Gilmore Girls and saw it to its tragic ending in 2007.

Who here hates the CW for getting rid of GG, Everwood, and Veronica Mars? Those were the best shows ever, no contest.


	10. Presidential Gazes

Hello, Mr. President

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Not Mine

"Mr. Dugrey, please inform the President that we're to take off as soon as he says the word," The pilot told Joe, who was sitting up in the cockpit with them. Joe had never been on a private plan before, and relished every moment of it.

"Yes, Cap'n," Joe said cheerfully, shooting off to inform his father, as if he was a six year old taking his first ride on the space ship.

Tristin nodded distractedly as Joe informed him of this development.

"Fine then. Sit down, kiddo. Where's John?"

"En route from school, sir," Lydia said, sitting a row away from the President, looking over some notes busily, "Jonathan is trying out for the baseball team,"

"Baseball?" Tristin asked, looking up in surprise, "Why?"

"P.E. credits, sir. Jonathan needs two credits this year, and the school could only give him credit for football, so he needs to do another sport for the second credit,"

Josh yawned again and slumped lower in his seat. He hated flying and this was a fact that everyone knew all too well. Tristin smiled as fatherly as he could,

"You okay, Josh?"

Josh nodded, putting his iPod in, and tuning out his father, to look out the window. Joe sat next to him, pulling out some homework to do. He looked up, as if remembering something.

"Oh Dad?" Joe asked, looking perfectly innocent as if this was a last minute request, although this was probably rehearsed for days to perfect a good outcome.

"Yeah?" Tristin asked, smiling. He was in a good mood. Only a few hours and he'd be able to see Rory again. The thought of seeing Rory alone was enough to make him want to take off all his clothes and run to the Jefferson Memorial, screaming that he loved the world.

"I just remembered that Michelle DuPont invited me to escort her to dinner at a restaurant before the dance with other classmates. May I go?" Joe grinned

Tristin was about to give his approval when Lydia jumped in,

"Sir, the Secret Service would need extra men at all points for the restaurant and the dance is already going to take up a good deal of their men. Not to mention the fact that you have a speaking engagement that night which will include a string of Secret Service. It would be too much of a strain on our men for both the school dance and the restaurant,"

Joe looked down dejectedly and Tristin couldn't take it. He hated to see Joe look so crestfallen.

Tristin sighed, "How about you invite Michelle and these people here? Use whatever room you'd like," He smiled, "I won't be need any of the rooms, and I assume Josh and John won't either. The kitchen will be happy to cook up a fancy meal. They've been complaining that I don't do enough dinner parties,"

"I don't know," Joe hesitated, although it was clear that the idea was growing on him.

"At least ask," Tristin persuaded, "I'll be happy to talk to all the parents if that's what it takes,"

"Fine," Joe gave a hint of a smile, though it was evident that he would've much preferred escorting his date to dinner.

"Pigskin on the tarmac, sir," Agent Dobbs told him, after hearing the recording. Tristin nodded, and checked his watch, sighing. He pulled out papers, wanting to go over his speech for the millionth time. This was a very personal speech to him and one that his speechwriter, a college boy barely out of grad school, had written. Tristin didn't know if he liked the way it was written, but his colleagues had all read it and said it was perfect for the occasion.

After all, this was a speech to be given at a rally for breast cancer. His own wife had died from the disease and Tristin didn't want his words to be too overly extravagant, but not stingy either. It was difficult to find the medium and this would be the first occasion where he would be speaking in front of a major crowd about Nina's cancer.

Also, Rory would be there. It seemed like a bit of a faux-pas to talk about his dead wife in front of a woman who he would be going on a date with later that day. Of course, press would find out and it'd all go to hell then. He was surprised that they didn't figure it out when he and Rory were dancing. Probably, because Rory then danced with Logan, Finn, and a number of other boys who had asked her. She didn't dance quite as gracefully with them as she did with him, though, he was proud to note.

"Hey guys," John said, his face streaked with dirt and his body reeking of sweat and locker room scents. Joe made a face, as did Lydia. Tristin recalled when John was little and his father had declared that John would become the best football player in the world. Yet, he couldn't remember playing catch with John. He remembered promising John that he'd do so and he remembered the fights he had with Nina over what seemed like such a trivial thing.

"John," Tristin said and motioned for him to sit next to his father. John consented and Joe started to hold his breath, his face turning a funny color of green.

"Are we flying already?" John asked, looking at his little brother

"Why do you smell like B.O.?" Joe asked, coughing. Josh seemed disaffected by John's presence, just leaning his head against the window.

"Didn't you shower?" Tristin asked

"I had to leave early just to get here," John said, running a hand through his hair which allowed Tristin a whiff of his underarm, which wasn't deodorized. Quite pungent, "I'll shower when we land. I don't want Dannie to see me like this,"

"Put on some deodorant," Tristin said, "Agent Dobbs, please tell the pilot to start flying,"

"Yes sir," Dobbs consented, walking up to where the pilot was

John grabbed his Tag, yawning. Joe waited eagerly for the plane to take off.

"Why are we all going to New York again?" John asked

"Race for the Cure?" Tristin asked, "My speech? Breast Cancer Foundation? Any of that ring a bell?"

"Oh," John said in a different voice, "I forgot Mom died,"

He didn't say anything past that odd sentence, but Tristin understood.

"I wish I could forget," Josh spoke up, still looking stubbornly out the window. Tristin looked at Josh surprised.

He never talked about Nina or anything that had to do with her anymore. Not even in the grieving sessions where they had to talk about it to 'work out their pain'. Instead, Josh just sat there, motionless. The counselor gave up, and since his grades were solid and he didn't seem to be making any radical changes, Tristin didn't try to send Josh to any more grieving sessions.

"You might as well forget her," John said in a bitter voice and Josh looked at him, bewildered. Tristin put his shoulder on John's shoulder, trying to soothe him.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked, pulling out his iPod buds.

"I was there," John said, upset, "I was there every single day Mom was in the hospital. You only showed up once. And that was for five minutes."

"John," Tristin said warningly, "Don't-"

"Hell, Joe saw her more then you did!" John added, in a burst of anger. Tristin realized that John had probably been holding this in for a long time and decided that today of all days, would be a good time to make his brother feel bad.

"John, settle down," Tristin said warningly, but John didn't seem to be listening, his upset gaze on Josh as they linked into another staring contest.

The plane began to move and Tristin was unsure of what to do. He considered calling Lydia over and asking, but that seemed so wrong in a sense.

"I don't like hospitals," Josh growled, his fists turning a pale shade of white, "Mom knew that,"

Tristin knew that too. Josh had been in a nasty accident when he was five years old. He hadn't stopped crying until they moved Josh out of the hospital and into his bed with a live in nurse/mother caring for him until he got better. John knew this too, and Tristin had always thought he respected Josh's fear, like Tristin and Nina had.

"John, stop," Tristin said softly, resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Mom asked for you all the time," John said, tears falling down his cheeks, "She'd worry that Dad would forget to make your sandwiches crustless and your two chocolate chip cookies,"

"What?" Tristin asked, surprised. Nina hadn't asked about Josh to Tristin. It was Tristin who told Nina what Josh and Joe were up to, "John, why'd-"

"Mom wouldn't talk about Josh in front of you," John said, "She didn't want you to make him do anything he didn't want to do. That's Mom. She always put you dumbasses before her, even when she was dying,"

"John," Josh started, and Tristin felt numb.

"Why didn't you cry?" John interrupted him, "Joe cried when she passed. Joe was there,"

"I was?" Joe asked

Tristin nodded, smiling sadly, "Yeah. You wanted some chocolate milk and when I came back, both of you were asleep." Tristin sighed, "You were the only one that woke up,"

Joe nodded, processing this

"Why didn't you cry, Josh?" John asked, "We were told at the same time. I bawled like a baby, but you just looked like a freaking statue. At the funeral, the only dry eyes in the place were yours, and I spent months peeking into your bedroom and saw you sleeping contently while the rest of us had nightmares,"

"Jonathan Jackson DuGrey!" Tristin roared and the plane took off, lurching everyone back.

"I am your father and you stop this!" He said angrily, "How your brother chooses to grieve is up to him and you are not going to judge him,"

"Fine!" John growled and Josh just glared at him fiercely, upset.

"I loved her too, John. She was my mom too," Josh said clearly, and moved to look outside the window. Joe put his hand over Josh's on the armrest to show support. Josh bristled at first, but didn't move Joe's hand away. Tristin sighed.

"John, let's just not talk, okay son?" He asked

"Fine," John said, popping his own iPod earbuds in, and Tristin saw Joe was going to do the same thing. Frowning, Tristin decided he desperately needed an iPod or an excuse to take his kids iPods away.

---

"Mommy, look at the shorts Daddy got for me!" Jamey said excitedly, running out with cute hot pink shorts with a little yellow flower embroidered on the pocket. Her striped pink shirt had a slight stain, but Rory wasn't in the mood to make her change and wait thirty additional minutes.

"Very cute," Rory laughed, "Are you going to wear that to the race?"

"Yes," Jamey said cheerfully, "And Daddy said that he's gonna wear a matching shirt so everybody knows he's my Daddy,"

"That father of yours spoils you too much, princess," Rory teased, and Jamey giggled

"Will Uncle Logan be there?" She asked as an afterthought

"No, but a very important man to me, will be there," Rory said, "And he wanted to meet you and Riley,"

"Okay, but can I get some Gummy Worms?" She asked thoughtfully, "I think there's enough to fit in my pocket,"

"Is there?" Rory chuckled, "Fine, but save a worm for Mommy, okay?"

Jamey nodded and walked off to the kitchen candy jar. Riley walked out, wearing a wifebeater and a pair of ripped jean shorts. He looked like a child version of _Die Hard_'s Bruce Willis.

"Hey baby," Rory smiled, "Don't you look like a little gangsta boy?"

Riley scowled, "It's the _look_, Mom."

"But, you are meeting a very important man, and I don't want him to think that he's going to get mugged," Rory pointed out,

Finn came in, wearing a pink candy striped shirt, sure enough, and took one look at Riley, "You sure he's Dean's son? Looks like a hoodlum just like Jess,"

"That cements it," Rory said, "Riley, put on that blue polo I bought you last week and shorts that don't have the word basketball or ripped in their vocabulary."

"I hate you all!" Riley said, aggravated, before stomping back to his room.

"That boy was such a sweet little baby," Rory frowned, "Perhaps I should pick up some more literature on parenting young boys,"

"Oh Ror, Riley's fine. He's just mad at us for moving him and his lifestyle to Washington D.C,"

"And Jamey?" Rory asked, looking at him

"Jamey's used to it," Finn said, shrugging, "You know I drag her with me everywhere and she misses a few weeks of school,"

"Which is going to stop when we move," Rory added, "That was part of our deal. We take the kids to D.C., and you let your brother travel the world while you yourself are demoted to a desk job with no vacations, except for summers, which specifically begins between June 22 and August 22, as we agreed,"

"I know," Finn sighed, "I assume we can still go to Aspen for Christmas and St. John's for the Spring. Not to mention Australia for Thanksgiving,"

"No," Rory said, "Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving. Christmas will be in D.C. The weeklong Spring Break will be up to you and the kids, as long as it is not out of the country. We've been over this, Finn,"

"You're right," Finn sighed, "Your mother should've named you Lawyer instead of Lorelai,"

"She was going to, actually, but realized that Lorelai the Third sounded so much better while hopped up on the Demerol," Rory said dryly

"Better?" Riley asked, walking out in a seafoam blue polo that was slightly ratty and not the one Rory had been referring to. However, he was also wearing a pair of decent looking brown cargo shorts and she chose not to push her luck,"

"Somewhat," Rory said, sighing, "Jamey? Are you ready to go?"

Jamey plucked another worm out of the jar and ate it. Finn laughed and picked her off the counter, causing her to squeal. Rory laughed.

"Let me hold her, Finn. You and Riley can flag down a cab, and I'll tell Jamey why she can't eat too many worms,"

"You can never eat too many worms," Riley protested, smiling good naturedly, "Especially real ones. Did you know, Jamey, that even if they're dead, once they get in your tummy, they can reattach themselves and crawl around everywhere,"

"No they don't, silly," Jamey said, "My teacher feeds worms to our class snake, Bertie. And there's nothing crawling inside Bertie,"

"Stop it, Demonic Ry," Rory said, "Go spread your tales of fiction among the villagepeople,"

"Are we going to Greenwich Village?" Jamey asked, confused

"No. Central Park, hon," Rory said, "You ready?"

"Can I walk?" Jamey asked and Rory set her down, needing her hands for her journalistic tools anyway.

------

Tristin was sitting with a bunch of other people behind the podium. He wasn't the only famous person talking today. He saw a famous actor with a sister dead from cancer, a singer that had battled cancer herself, and a man he didn't recognize that informed him proudly both that he had voted for Tristin in the Democratic prelims and was on his way to beating the disease.

Joe, John, and Josh were sitting in the third row. Dannie was between John and Josh, holding John's hand. She was looking at him with affection in her eyes, and John clearly reciprocated that affection. First loves. They were hard to move on from, and Tristin wondered if he had ever really moved on from his first love.

He scanned the crowd for Rory. She had waved at him earlier, before getting distracted by her kids. The boy, Riley, he remembered, had a military cut hairstyle that needed to be touched up and looked upset. Rory had said he was ten years old.

Tristin, despite having had three ten year old boys himself at one time or another, was panicking about how to relate to this boy. This boy, whom he hadn't met. Riley looked like he had thorns growing out of his back, but when Rory rubbed his back or when the little girl directed a comment to him, he seemed to loosen up.

The little girl, Jamey, Rory had said was her name. She was a cute little thing, with Rory's bright blue eyes and the same cloud of innocence and purity that had caused him to fall head over heels for Rory Gilmore. Rory, being a journalist and exposed to evils like genocide or biological warfare, still seemed to have that same, almost naive look to her that made her look so much more appealing then the other girls.

Nina however. That was a whole new ballpark.

"..Tristin DuGrey, President of the United States," The lady at the podium was saying. Everyone clapped dutifully and Tristin looked at her for a second, blank, before realizing he was to walk up to that podium and give his speech.

He stood up, buttoning his jacket and cleared his throat. Standing at the podium, he looked at everyone, his speech in front of him, ready to be said. Instead, a different voice came out of him, and Tristin wasn't sure how to stop it.

"I loved my wife deeply, and this is the first time I've probably talked about her since giving the eulogy," To his surprise, tears were falling down his cheeks. Quickly, he washed them away, knowing he had to be strong, "It wouldn't be right to give this speech and not mention a woman who had this disease that we are all joining together to fight against."

People started to clap in support.

"However, when I think of my late wife, I don't think of a woman who had breast cancer. I think of my doting wife and mother of three handsome boys," Tristin smiled sadly, "However, the bigger picture is that there are other wives and mothers out there that share this cancer with Nina. We still have a chance for these people, these who are still battling, to get better and live long and happy lives. In memory of the deceased and the survivors, I dedicate my run to them as well as the hard working scientists who _will_ find a cure,"

People clapped harder and Tristin smiled waving slightly. Rory looked at him and her expression was unreadable. What did this mean? He walked back to his seat and saw that Riley hadn't stopped frowning yet.

-----

Rory clapped her hands, thinking that she had never seen Tristin as emotionally vulnerable as she had at this moment. At least not since the day that Summer broke up with him. Tristin had caught Rory's eyes and for a moment neither could look away, and then Tristin had broken their connection.

Rory had felt sparks and other magic-like things shoot everywhere with Dean and Jess when they'd started out dating. Tristin and she, in that stare-down moment, it felt much more then a spark and Rory had never quite forgotten that moment. Nor had she forgotten what had happened at the piano when she saw that the once great Tristin DuGrey was down on his luck and she wanted nothing more then to comfort him.

They had kissed too, Rory recalled. It had been a nice kiss. Certainly nicer then her and Dean's first kiss which was just awkward and chipped her tooth slightly. However it was so long ago and Rory wondered briefly what would've happened if she hadn't thought that this kiss was better then Dean's. That caused her mind wrapped around the fact that stupid Dean had broken up with her, leading to tears on her cheek.

All of a sudden, Rory saw Tristin gazing straight at her. He had a merry look in his eyes as if he knew she was thinking about the kiss they had shared at the piano. Rory turned a light shade of red and willed herself to look at the speaker on the podium, although she couldn't hear anything he was saying, because her heart was hammering so loud. She felt like Tristin's searing gaze and it was making all these tiny sparks in her body join together to create some real magic.

Her stomach felt like an elevator out of control, and the tiny hairs at the nape of her neck were so on edge, Rory was sure she could've gotten a paper cut from them. Tristin was able to do all this to her, with just his eyes. His warm blue eyes that seemed to be saying, _'I want you'_, though for all her sensible mind knew, Tristin could be staring at her teeth, because there was something stuck in there.

However, Rory's sensible mind wasn't as in control right now, as it usually was. Her legs were shaking and her hands, which were supposed to be writing about the event with pen and tiny notebook, was instead doodling tiny hearts and Tristin's name over and over again.

All of a sudden, a tiny hand shook her arm and a tiny voice got through to her brain, whispering, "Mommy, I need to use the bathroom,"

Rory's maternal side took over her teenage lovesick side and she found herself looking at Jamey, who was doing her pottydance. Rory never felt more thankful then she did at that moment for regaining control through an eight year old that needed to be guided to the bathroom. She could use some fresh water as it was.

-------

Can't believe it's August already! One second I was listening to 'Crayons Can Melt on Us For All I Care' and the next second I realized that I have wasted a lot more then ten seconds in getting this post up.

Thank you all for being so supportive and loving and just solid reviewers. I still can't believe that I have 170 reviews! Isn't that amazing? And 129 people like this story so much they have me on the story alert thingie! You know what? If I manage to get to 200 reviews by September (I'll still post on a two week basis), I am going to whip up a super big chapter full of the Rory-Tristin moments we all have united over this story for.

No worries. I have no more va-cays til Rosh HaShanah, and that's like a day trip, so I have no more excuses to not post. Well, except for school, but I've done a better job posting during the school year then I have over summer, so you should all be happy about that, actually.

Write in a review! Make my day!

-Miss Priss


	11. My President Ate 753 Worms

Hello Mr. President

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Not mine

Before Tristin could rest his eyes for five seconds, he discovered that the event was over. The marathon was nearly done with, with the first place winner holding his hands high and everyone cheering loudly.

John had been one of the first handful of people to cross. Breathing hard, he took a deep breath and Dannie leapt onto his back, giving him a sneak kiss on the cheek. They both span around, laughing hard and in love. The public lapped it all up, snapping picture after picture. Both kids took it in stride, doing their best to ignore the press.

Dannie took John's hands, leading him over to where she had set up a lunch for the two of them, their security force joining together to create a barrier between them and the real world. Tristin smiled sadly. It felt like yesterday that the doctor had handed him the scissors to cut the cord and officially usher him into a world of fatherhood.

John had tufts of blond hair and big blue eyes. He was the perfect size, with pale skin and the tiniest little fingers that gripped his daddy's thumb just so. Now though, John was fairly tanned and his hair was a dirty shade of blond that shone just so in the late sunlight. He still had these same blue eyes, though.

Tristin's mother, before she had been a drunk and screwing around with anything that could "get it up", so to speak, had called him Baby Blue. She had dressed him up in hues of blue and Tristin had faint, but fond memories of her singing him songs she had made up about him. They often went something like, "_Blue baby, Baby blue, won't you give Mommy some love? Pretty blue eyed baby like you needs Mommy's hugs and kisses, and Momma needs her baby with big, big, big, blue eyes_,"

Then his father had intervened, telling his wife that her crackpot teaching methods weren't fit for a future investment in DuGrey Enterprises. Also that he was cheating on her with various women and she couldn't do squat about it.

So the years passed. Tatiana DuGrey went in and out of rehab, always in a stupor. She'd drink her body weight in vodka and then some and pass out. Meanwhile, his father covered it all up, paying for rehab with the work he did, while having a few affairs on the side. They had never divorced, his father convinced that it would ruin everything he had done for his company.

Tristin figured out later that what his childhood wasn't normal. Military school had taught him that. For holidays, he had gone to Tuc T. Austin's place. Tuc had a family up the coast that baked him sweet potato pie and passed around newspaper articles of all the good their boy had done. Tuc's cheeks were squeezed so much that he rubbed ice on them afterward and his grandmother had told Tristin that Tuc was her prime grandbaby and he'd do something good in this world.

They were right. Tuc had become a doctor for Doctors Without Borders. He and Tristin kept in close contact, despite that Tuc had been in Africa for the past two years, trying to put tuberculosis and other diseases to an end. Tristin often sent him relief money whenever he could spare it. Tuc, in return, was happy to e-mail Tristin and be an outlet for his good friend.

Tristin had been so thankful for Tuc, especially during the last stages of Nina's disease. Tuc and his family moved in for two months, caring for Tristin's now damaged family and trying to bring them together. If it hadn't been for Tuc and Akia, Tristin knew that his family would've been even more dysfunctional then they already were.

He had three boys, Lerato, Rafiki, and Makalo, and one little girl, Kitoko. It seemed often that he had the perfect family, the perfect wife, and he himself was the perfect father, always guiding his children, but never snapping out at them or worried that he was making a wrong move. Tristin had often asked what Tuc's secret was, and Tuc would always laugh and tell him in that fortune cookie manner of Tuc's, that there was no secret to be had concerning fatherhood.

Staring at John, Tristin wondered what Tuc would do. John's outburst earlier had rattled his father, and though John himself looked much better with Dannie to comfort him, Tristin was still rattled. Would Tuc approach John and discuss what had been said to Josh or would he talk to Josh about his strange way of grieving to Nina. Or would he talk to Joe and make sure that his youngest wasn't at all upset at the thought that he didn't remember his mother dying or her last words.

Tuc had helped so much with their grieving process. Tristin wished that his good friend was by his side to tell him what to do again. He felt so lost in his personal life. Not to mention Rory. Would Tuc start dating a girl again, four years after his wife's death, or would it be too soon? What if his boys were bottling up their thoughts of Rory?

Damn. He hated it when his mind wondered for far too long. Then he felt out of control. Shaking his head, Tristin took a deep breath. The boys were fine, except perhaps Josh. But Josh had always had a stone wall around him that had been hard to chip away. He had liked Rory though, and he was doing well in school. Better then he had ever done before and Tristin didn't want to discourage that by changing Josh's routine.

He wanted to get out there. Tristin knew in the bottom of his heart that he had to get out there again. He had to hold his heart on his sleeve and pray like hell that this girl wouldn't step all over it again by kissing Bag Boy. That scenario, though, he knew wasn't going to happen, due to their divorce.

Rory also seemed genuinely interested in him. She had danced with him and they practically molded together like two jigsaw pieces, despite Rory's confession that her dancing skills were slim to none.

Tristin took another deep breath. Yes, he was going to dinner with Rory Gilmore and nothing was going to stop him.

A hand tapped on his shoulder lightly and Tristin turned around. He smiled broadly, seeing the very girl he had made up his mind to see. She smiled, her face turning a pretty shade of crimson. Her left hand was being held by a tinier hand that belonged to who he presumed was her daughter.

"Hi Tristin," Rory said softly, smiling, "Finn and Riley are grabbing lunch. Jamey and I are waiting for them and I saw you,"

"Hi," He said back to her, smiling, "I'm just waiting for my two other sons. John's having an impromptu picnic date with Dannie,"

"Romantic," Rory said wistfully, and Jamey tugged on her mommy's hand

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rory laughed nervously, "Tristin, this is my daughter. Jamey, this is Tristin,"

"Hello young lady," Tristin smiled and held out his hand, inwardly cringing. He addressed teenaged prodigies that were going to save the world by something or other in that voice. Rory even raised an eyebrow and choked as a cover for trying not to laugh.

Jamey took his proffered hand, "You can call me Emily Penelope," She shook his hand solemnly, her sticky fingers leaving a sugary trail behind, "Want a gummy worm?" She held out one for him, and ate another one for herself.

"I love gummy worms," Tristin said, taking it from her, and eating it. He didn't care that it had been in her pocket where germs resided. Nina would've cared. She probably would've made Jamey take off her shorts and have him dry cleaned at once and hand her a bag of carrots, explaining that she didn't need all the yucky chemicals to be found in gummy worms.

"Don't eat too much, hon," Rory warned her, "Riley's bringing you a big cheeseburger and you should leave some space in your tummy for that unless you want me and Finn to eat it all,"

"No!" Jamey said alarmed, "I love big cheeseburgers!"

Rory laughed, "So don't eat too many gummy worms, hun,"

"How many gummy worms can you eat, Mister Tristin?" Jamey asked, "I can eat fifteen and half of a cheeseburger!"

Tristin laughed, and squatted down to her level, "I'll have you know that I am a gummy worm champion. One day, I ate seven hundred and fifty three gummy worms,"

"No way," Jamey said, but there was awe in her voice, "Did you have space for a cheeseburger?"

"With double cheese," Tristin smiled

"I like you, Mister Tristin, so you can call me Jamey," She said, "And if you don't, I'll never, ever talk to you again!"

Rory sighed. That was the Finn in her, whenever she got emotional and dramatic. It was cute though.

"I'll remember that, Jamey," Tristin said, standing back up, "Can I join you two ladies for lunch?"

"I'll share my cheeseburger with him," Jamey said to Rory, as if that was incentive. Rory chuckled

"I suppose I have no choice," She laughed, "But our table is on press grounds, Mr. President," She told him, grinning, "I don't think lunch will be the pleasant affair I imagined with all these reporters yelling questions and Jamey asking me what the three syllable words mean, not to mention Riley giving her the incorrect definitions and Finn egging on the reporters with tales of you wetting your bed in military school,"

"Wow, that sounds like my dream lunch," Tristin laughed, "I have a reserved table for me and the boys, actually. You're welcome to join us, and the reporters will be roughly thirty yards away, if not more,"

"There's one of them," Rory said, "Judging by the secret service man, anyway,"

Tristin turned around and saw Josh and Joe running together, comfortable and talking to each other cheerfully. Tristin wondered what they were talking about, but knew he'd never find out so he didn't bother trying that hard on the subject.

Joe saw him and waved, grinning. Josh looked up and gave a smaller, more cursory wave. He laughed when he saw Rory with him, talking.

--

Turning to Joe, Josh grinned, "See, Jo-Jo? I told you Dad had a thing for Rory. They're not just school chums,"

"That's good," Joe said, thoughtfully, "That dinner when Rory was invited, did you notice that Dad didn't stop smiling? Not once, and it felt-" He sighed, "It felt like something new and different, but normal and really nice at the same time,"

"It felt the way a family dinner's supposed to feel," Josh said softly, so softly that Joe barely heard them. They only had mere feet to go on now, "Lotta love, you know?" He smiled, "I liked that dinner,"

"Me too," Joe nodded, "Especially that cake,"

Josh laughed, "I'm glad that Dad has a new lady in his life, Joe. He's been so depressing since Mom died,"

"Dad tries," Joe said, echoing what Josh often told John when their oldest brother was upset at Tristin for something.

Josh looked at Joe and nodded, "Yeah, but he doesn't have to try anymore with Rory around. He knows how to do it, and he does it without realizing it, Joe." They crossed the line, flashes went off and a loud cheer engulfed the finish line. Josh and Joe smiled, waving around, and Josh leaned back in to Joe, "This is a good thing, Joey, for Dad. It's good,"

"Don't call me, Joey," Joe said, hitting his brother lightly and they ended up in a mock fight which resulted in a brotherly hug of peace. They walked over to Tristin, shoulder in shoulder, sweat everywhere, and grinning like they had just faced death and survived to explain that it was no big deal.

Tristin sighed at the both of them, "Boys, you know Rory. This is her daughter. Jamey, these are two of my kids, Josh and Joe,"

"Hi," She told the both of them, shaking their hands, "Wanna gummy worm?"

"Excellent," Josh said, holding out his hand and Joe did likewise. Jamey happily gave them each a worm and Josh grinned,

"Awesome, I got green and yellow. My favorite flavor of worm,"

"That's mine too!" Jamey said, eyes wide,

"You know, I once spent an entire day eating gummy worms with Dad and my brothers," Josh told her, beaming, "We managed to eat thousands of worms,"

"And ice cream, and Ho-hos, and Twizzlers. Lots and lots of Twizzlers," Joe smiled at the memory, "Remember when Dad invented these sandwiches with Oreos and whipped cream and M&Ms and gummy worms?"

"Excellent sandwiches," Josh said, "Then Mom came home the next day and took away our sugary happiness and we were all forced to eat a diet of carrots, celery, and Brussel spouts for the next year or so,"

"Yucky spouts," Jamey made a face and Rory sighed,

"Well, in the Gilmore-Morgan house, we don't eat anything primarily green or orange unless it is a type of M&M." Rory explained, "The only exception to the rule is anything cooked by Sookie or Luke,"

"Pop-Pop makes the best carrots," Jamey said excitedly, "He makes them french fries and I can dip them in a yummy cinnamon sauce that tastes better then fries n' ketchup!"

Rory smiled, "Yeah, that's Luke. He's the only one that's ever made veggies taste good to Jamey,"

"My nana can make yummy hot cocoa," Jamey added, "She puts whipped cream, and hot fudge, and chocolate sprinkles on them and I get to decide how much I want!"

Rory laughed, "I might've forgotten to tell you guys that Jamey likes to talk,"

"That's alright," Tristin said, chuckling

"Are we having lunch with them?" Josh asked

"Yes," Jamey said, nodding, "And I'll share my cheeseburger with you and Mr. Tristin,"

"Oh honey," A new voice, this one belonging to Finn, who carried lots of bags, along with Riley, and was smiling, "Jamey-baby, I bought food for your new friends, don't you worry,"

Rory looked at him in surprise, and Tristin helped Finn unload some of the bags.

"Oh don't look so surprised, Ror," Finn said, chuckling, "I just had a feeling that Tristin and his boys would find their way into lunch with us," He looked at them, confused, "Where's the oldest?"

"John's on a semi-private date," Tristin explained, jerking his head to John's direction, "I'll show you good people where we'll be eating.

----

The phone began to ring over and over in Logan's office. His personal line, his seven office lines, and his assistant's lines, not to mention his cell phone, fax, and pager, were all going crazy. Logan didn't know what to do first. Thankfully, Amy decided for him.

She walked into his office, freaked out of her mind, which was unusual. Amy prided herself on her clear mind and it was one of the many reasons Logan had managed to retain her as his main assistant. He knew he had others, but they were oft replaced and only good for a lay or two, as bad as that sounded, so their names were not remembered.

Amy took a deep breath and shut off everything, even Logan's computer, which had e-mail after instant message, after news story alerts popping up. Logan just sat in his chair, a little dazed. Finally, after fifteen minutes, it was quiet and Logan was grateful.

"Oh, thank you Ames," He smiled gratefully, "I had no idea what to do." Looking around at all his shut off appliances, Logan realized that there was no way anyone could get into contact of him, short of actually walking into his office. Amy had barred the door though, and shut the curtains. Sighing, she took a deep breath,

"Is the world coming to an end, Amy?" He asked, mystified, "The last time everything went crazy like this, President Morgan had his heart attack," Logan looked at her and frowned, "Is the President-"

"He's dating a woman," Amy sighed, sinking down into a chair, "It was discovered during the breast cancer luncheon when they were all eating together, both their families. Someone confirmed they were dating, but not by the President's people."

"Rory's had a thing for him," Logan said sadly,

"How'd you know it was Gilmore?" Amy asked, "I was working up the courage to tell you," She smiled embarrassedly, "Didn't want some wanker of a reporter blurting it out,"

Logan sighed, and looked at her, "Do you think it's pathetic that I still love her?" He asked, "She doesn't love me in a husband or boyfriend type way, you know?"

"No," Amy shook her head, "I think it's kinda romantic that you still have hope. But..." She hesitated,

"But?" Tristin looked at Amy, waiting, "You know you're my life coach, Amy," He smiled warmly, "My pretty Ugly Betty, the girl who keeps me on the right track, y'know?"

Amy smiled, "But, don't you think that if Rory really likes this guy, you should move on? Not to mention that this guy must really like her. He turned down dates with celebrities like Jennifer Aniston and Kate Moss,"

"Yeah," Logan said softly, his fingers rubbing the window to make a slight squeaky sound.

Amy stood up, "And there are plenty of girls, Logan, that would love to date you and marry you, and have babies with you, and grow old with you," She sighed wistfully at the thought of ever having such a man. She stood next to Logan, both of them staring at their reflections.

"Know any of these girls personally?" Logan asked looking at her, his brown eyes piercing into her hazel ones. Amy jerked. Suddenly this conversation, which had started out as a comforting Logan thing, was very quickly turning into a screwing Logan sort of thing, and Amy did not want to do that. At least she thought she didn't.

"No," Amy said, her voice level, "But I don't get along with girls. All my friends are men. I do have a gay friend that's interested in you though,"

"I'll pass," Logan smiled at her, "Besides I don't really want to be set up. I've always been a firm believer in good old fashioned love,"

"Ah," Amy nodded

Logan turned around to his desk, "Courting a girl, giving her flowers, chocolate, and jewelry while reciting Shakespearian poetry, all that crap," He grabbed a pen, filling out one of the papers that needed work, but Amy wasn't dismissed yet.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked, "Sorry, that's a stupid question,"

"It's the best feeling in the world, isn't it?" Logan smiled, "Your heart racing and spinning and flipflopping everywhere," He chuckled thoughtfully

"Has a girl every reciprocated the feeling?" Amy pressed onward

"Probably," Logan sighed, "But not the only girl I was ever in love with." Rubbing his head, he sighed, "I'm still trying to crawl out of the hole, and the stupid thing is I still think I have a chance, despite all this, you know?"

Amy sighed, "Logan, you deserve to be with a girl that loves you and vice versa,"

"I do," Logan nodded, "I don't deserve a great girl like you, Amy," He smiled dashingly.

"_Oh, but you do, Logan!_" Amy's inner mind screamed.

"That's for sure," She said instead, laughing lightly, "I'll turn everything on in thirty minutes when everything's cooled down, sir,"

She walked away, and Logan found himself looking at her legs, then her rear, and then her beautiful ginger colored tresses that were curled into large locks and he found himself wanting to just run his hands through her hair and see if it was as silky as it looked.

Logan shook his head. Weird feeling. Well, checking out her legs and rear was normal (he was a single bachelor boy, not perfect), but he didn't really pay that much attention to her hair before. Logan didn't know it yet, but the forces of Fate were at work to mend his love life.

Looking at a picture of all of them at Jamey's birth, Logan was grateful for his friends. Steph was roundly preggers with her last son, who'd come along in the coming weeks. Colin was holding his boys, nearly buckling under the pressure, and what made it harder was that they were both pulling on his ears. Finn was sitting down by the bedside, holding tiny Jamey and he had a look of absolute awe on his face. Rory was sweaty and red in her bed, but she was kissing and tickling little Riley all over, both of them happy that the ordeal of being pregnant was over.

Logan had asked Finn once what it felt like to hold a child that would come to know you as Daddy. Finn had just smiled secretly and patted him on the back.

"Special feeling, Loggins. No wonder Colin fainted all three times when they came out," Finn shook his head, "The responsibility thing is hard, but this tiny little person is holding your fingers and staring up at you, completely open, and nonjudgmental, and loving," Finn laughed, "I sound drunk, don't I?"

Logan laughed along and congratulated his friend. Secretly though, he had been upset still. Finn wasn't supposed to have comforted Rory that night. They weren't supposed to get smashed as hell and sleep together. Finn wasn't supposed to have a daughter with the girl Logan loved.

But that had all happened, and after not talking to either Finn or Rory, and three months of steam taken out on the treadmill, followed by a tongue-lashing from heavily hormonal pregnant Steph, Logan guiltily rejoined his friends.

He managed to heal himself and when Jamey was born, Logan was sort of glad she didn't have his genes. Instead, Jamey had a loving mommy and daddy that could live apart and have separate work lives, but join together to be a real family without sexual tension.

The arrangement worked in a surreal, bizarre way, and Logan knew that if he had been 'daddy' to Jamey, there was always the lingering possibility of him and Rory breaking up. After all, Rory didn't fall for him. She made that explicitly clear.

Logan took a deep breath. Tonight was definitely a one-night-stand night. He'd hit the bars, flirt a little and take some hot number to his place where they'd 'do the dirty' and she'd leave the next day with the understanding that Logan Huntzberger wasn't going to call her or remember her name after their liaison.

It seemed like his only reason for even showing up to work tomorrow, would be to talk to Amy about his life choices as he often did every did. Logan wondered briefly what he'd think of his job if Amy wasn't around to keep his head screwed on these past five years.

---

"Okay, Finn," Rory turned to look at him, "I'll be meeting Tristin at Sonnets. The number of the restaurant is on the refrigerator, as is Tristin's personal cell phone and mine. If you need me, don't hesitate at all,"

"Rory, it'll be fine," Finn said, coaxing her, "Jamey's sleeping over at Lizzie's house, so it's just me and Ry-man here,"

"Yeah," Riley said grinning, "We're going to go to the Rangers game. Uncle Logan's meeting us there at center ice!" Riley made swishing noises, pretending to be a hockey player

"Okay, okay," Rory sighed, "Do I look classy enough for a place like Sonnets?" She turned around, showing off her little blue dress. It was a silky number that Rory had worn once or twice on dates with Dean.

"Here," Finn said, handing her a pair of silver earrings, "I think that you'll blow away our President, Ms. Gilmore,"

"Really?" Rory giggled

"You like him a lot, huh, Mom?" Riley asked, smiling

"Yeah," Rory smiled, "He's sweet and funny and kind and charming and-"

"We get the picture," Finn said, "Uh, here is your purse and if you come home before morning, I will be ashamed of you,"

"Finn, it's the first date!" Rory said, "I'm not going to put out on the first date!" She looked at Riley, "Honey, purge all thoughts of that conversation from your mind,"

"Purged," Riley said, grinning, "At least kiss him, Mom. If you like him, you should kiss him,"

"Boy's got a point,"

"Whatever exchange Tristin and I have at the end of our date is going to happen by itself," Rory said, her rational side taking over, "Now I'm going to hail down a taxi and I will be back home by midnight,"

"Two AM would be better," Finn said, grinning half-heartedly

"Quiet you," Rory said, poking him on the nose, and she kissed Riley on the forehead, "You two behave and send Logan some love from me, won't you?" She smiled and walked away.

Riley looked at Finn, "What are the chances that Mom's in love with President DuGrey?"

"Not as high as the chances that President DuGrey loves your mum," Finn told him, "Now we've got some angry Canadians with no teeth to attend to, don't we?"

"Yeah!" Riley jumped down from his stool, "Let's go!"

Finn laughed and grabbed his coat.

----

Tristin was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. Joe sat on his bed, Josh in the next room murmuring Latin to Aurelia and John was going to hang out with Dannie until ten or so.

Tristin checked his watch again, "Only twenty more minutes til I have to go," He looked at Joe, "You have my number and the restaurant's number and Rory's number, right?"

Joe nodded, "Yep. You know, Finn and Riley invited Josh and me to come with them to a Rangers game,"

"You don't watch hockey," Tristin said, "And I'd feel safer if you were secure in the hotel,"

Josh nodded, "Are you nervous, Dad?"

"Yeah," Tristin laughed, "God, I haven't been on a date for nearly two decades." 

"I've never been on a date, so you have an advantage over me," Joe pointed out

"Yeah, but you're young," Tristin said, "I'm just an old guy with adorable eyes and an undeniable aura of power. Rory hated me when I was John's age. What's changing now?"

"You aren't stupid anymore," Joe said thoughtfully, "And Rory really does like you. She couldn't stop looking at you during lunch, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you two were playing footsie,"

Tristin blushed umber, "We were, but it was a harmless thing...I think," Tristin groaned, "Oh, I'm so nervous. Do I look presentable?"

He put his arms to the side, turning around to show off his dark blue suit with black shirt and navy tie. There were no wrinkles in his pants and his blond hair was mussed up, yet neat.

"Very presidential," Joe said and Tristin groaned, walking to his suitcase,

"I'm changing,"

"Dad, it looks nice," Joe tried to convince him, but the damage was already done.

Tristin changed into a navy polo shirt, a pair of dark jeans and a black sports blazer. He looked at himself in the mirror, and despite his much more casual look, he liked it much better. It felt more like himself, in a sense.

"Wow," Joe said thoughtfully, "I've never seen you look like that. Usually you look all presidential or senatorial or whatever-ial with Mom. You look different,"

"Good different?" Tristin asked

Josh walked in, phone glued to his ear, "Pops," He smiled, despite himself, "You are going to a fancy upscale restaurant, not a barbeque or the movies,"

Tristin sighed, "I don't really like that other outfit,"

"Well, Dad, just get rid of the jacket," Josh said, his phone glued to his ear, and walked into the closet, "Aurelia, quid discis?"

He mumbled some more stuff in Latin and came out to throw a cable knit sweater at his father before walking away. Tristin put it on, and looked much more datable. The perfect amount, he reckoned.

"Rory likes you, no matter what you wear, Dad," Joe said, patting him on the back, "And you should go. You've got like two minutes left,"

"What?!?" Tristin looked at his watch and nearly ran to the elevator.

Joe laughed, "Now I sorta feel bad for changing Dad's watch when he wasn't looking," He shook his head and flipped on the television to watch some MTV.

-----

Tomorrow, I go back, back, back to school again. Oh, cue the sad lights already. Today is my last day of summer va-cay and how I will hate those of you who have one whole week left to spend with friends, stay up late watching bad movies and eating popcorn, and go to the mall for the bazillionith time to find the latest pair of ultra cute swimwear to show off at the pool or beach.

Summer, I hardly knew yee.

Please review and regale sad old-(metaphorically speaking) me with tales of how much you adore this story of mine.


	12. Me and My President's Talk

Hello Mr. President

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Rory had been first to arrive at the restaurant. She had decided at the last minute not to wear her silky blue dress, but found a classy black dress that Lorelai had convinced her to buy, even though Rory had protested it was too fastidious and showed off far too much of her 'assets'.

She had brought a sheer black shawl with her, and left it on. What had encouraged her to wear this practically whorish dress to a dinner with the President, Rory had no idea. She felt horribly out of place and wished desperately that she was wearing her jeans and a cotton T-shirt.

"You look amazing,"

Rory jumped and saw Tristin. She melted a little and laughed nervously,

"I feel a bit like a prostitute, actually,"

"No, no," Tristin laughed, "You look sexy, but not slutty sexy, don't worry," He flashed his charming smile and Rory wondered why every time she saw him in person it was getting increasingly difficult to think of him as her President.

"I'm sorry for being late," He added, sitting down, "My son changed my watch times and security wanted to synchronize everything, and-and a bunch of other excuses," Tristin rolled his eyes, "Sorry,"

Rory giggled, "It's fine, I just got here,"

The waiter showed up, wearing the snotty suit expected of waiters, and a snotty attitude to boot. Not that the waiter would be anything but snotty in front of Tristin. He had practically turned his nose up at Rory, and she fretted that he thought she was too slutty to let in at first.

"Mr. President, Ms. Gilmore," The waiter said, "I am Paulo, would you like to hear the specials?"

"No," Tristin smiled, "I would like a cheeseburger. Is that possible?" Rory knew as well as Tristin did that a cheeseburger would not be listed. However, she was curious to know how the guy would react.

"I am afraid not, sir. We do have a nice lamb roast, and perhaps a garden salad for the lady?"

"The lady," Rory interrupted, "Would prefer a nice steak," She smiled, slightly licking her lips in anticipation.

"That'll be two steaks, medium well," Tristin said, "And I'd like some bread for an appetizer,"

"Of course, sir," The waiter said, walking away. Rory giggled and Tristin smiled broadly.

"Oh, Tris-uh, Mr. President," Rory caught herself

"Tristin, please," He said kindly, "I don't want you of all people to think of me as the President. Especially on our first date,"

"Tristin," Rory said softly, smiling nervously, "Why me? Of all the girls in the world you could possibly have, why me? I mean, I know that you've liked me a lot since high school, but even then, you could've had the pick of the litter,"

Tristin looked at her for a long time, not saying anything. His azure eyes seemed to burn holes through her. Rory sucked in a breath and it felt like for years that the world just stood still and the two young people just looked at each other.

"I think it was because you were such a good person," Tristin said, nodding, "You cared more about people then anyone I've ever seen. Except Nina, anyway. I think I am attracted to you, because you are a kind, caring, loving, sweet, funny, and attractive girl,"

"There are plenty of those," Rory sighed,

"Name five," Tristin countered, grinning broadly

"Uh, Mother Teresa," Rory said, the corners of her mouth turning up again, "Jane Goodall, Christiane Amanpour, Stephanie, and um...me, I guess," Rory giggled

"Dead, too old, married, not that funny, and perfect," Tristin said, smiling, "Rory, of all the girls in the world, I picked you. What we should be asking is why you finally gave me a chance, out of all the guys in the world,"

Rory laughed, "Well, I'm too lazy to actively look for a man, so I'm just settling,"

They both chuckled, and Tristin gently rubbed his foot against Rory's, still smiling at her, his eyes soft and warm.

"Fine, that's a lie," Rory smiled, "I think I'm giving you a chance because well, you've been so good to me and to my family lately. Least I can do is a date,"

"You're beautiful," Tristin told her softly, and he sighed, "I'm sorry. That was random and stupid,"

"All girls like a complement, no matter how stupid or random," Rory said, laughing. She turned a light shade of red and looked out the window. The press was flashing light after light and Rory wondered why she was on the side of the paparazzi right now.

"I'm sorry for the press," Tristin told her gently, "But if it makes you feel better, you're going to be the papers with me tomorrow and every guy is going to wish that he was me,"

Rory laughed, "I forgot how charming you were. And I work for the press, so I suppose this is a situation that I'll have to accept."

"I wonder," Tristin chuckled, "Would Logan have the papers say nothing about us to protect you, or would he want to sell his papers?"

"Logan doesn't care for me that much," Rory said, "And if he did so, that would tear his journalistic integrity in half,"

"Hmm," Tristin nodded,

"Tell me about your kids," Rory said, "I'd rather talk about them then Logan,"

Tristin nodded, "I'm worried about my oldest, John. He's floating on clouds these days with Dannie around,"

Rory smiled softly, "First loves. They're the hardest to get over. Until you really fall in love, you know? If you're lucky, then you never have to get over it,"

"Are you lucky?" Tristin asked

Rory sighed, "I thought I was in love with Dean. Then I fell for Jess and I thought I was in love with him. Then I fell for Logan. I didn't fall for him, but I loved him more then Dean or Jess. Why did I go back to Dean?" She wondered out loud, "I've never loved Finn as anything but a father figure. However," She looked at him, "I do think I could be looking at the real thing right now,"

Tristin nodded, thinking far off, "I fell for Nina. Everybody fell in love with Nina," He smiled sadly,

"Sometimes I wonder if she fell for me, you know? Nina wasn't the most verbal person. Sure she'd say I love you, but she never quite told it to me the way she'd say it to our sons. It wasn't really passionate, but I did love her very much, and when she died, I became one of the unlucky ones. Now, though," He looked at her, his eyes thoughtful, "Maybe I could get to be one of the lucky ones too,"

"Hmm," Rory smiled, and reached over to hold her hand over his, "I'm glad it's you, Tristin,"

"Me too," He said softly.

John and Dannie had been enjoying a night out on the town. The bodyguards were three paces behind, but no one noticed them anyway, in all the hustle and bustle of New York City.

"Hey Johnny," Dannie whispered, smiling madly, "I'm glad you're here,"

"I'm happy to be here," John held on tighter to Dannie's hand, "Where are we going next, anyway?"

"This pizza place that I just love," Dannie said, "Mom brought me here the first night that I arrived, you know?" She shook her head, "We just like totally reconnected, you know?"

"Good," John said honestly, "I'm glad that you've made up with her,"

"I never would've if it hadn't been for your dad, though," Dannie said chuckling, "All these years I assumed that it had been Mom who broke if off with Daddy, because she gave him the papers, you know?"

"Wait, what did my dad do?" John asked, confused. They were now shoulder in shoulder and Dannie's head rested comfortably on John's shoulder,

"Your father told me that Daddy fell in love with your mom. Nina was never unfaithful though, but it was just that Daddy loved another woman that made Mom hand him papers. The saddest part is that Mom found out about three weeks after Nina's funeral,"

John sighed, "That's not true?"

"What?" Dannie looked at him. John rubbed his forehead, slightly upset,

"What you said. It's not exactly true,"

"John..." Dannie said warningly, crossing her arms. They had both stopped, and Dannie wasn't moving until John explained.

John sighed, "I love my mother, no matter what, Dannie. She wasn't faithful though. I walked in on her and some guy when I was little. I think it was the gardener or something. Mom fired him the next day and I promised her I'd never tell anyone. She doesn't know, but I saw her with three different men as I grew up, none of them my father, one of them yours,"

"What?" Dannie whispered

"Dannie, don't tell my father," John sighed, "He wasn't there, you know? My mom was always lonely, and even though us boys tried to help, we couldn't make her happy like a man can do for a woman, if you get my point,"

"Oh god," Dannie shook her head, "Oh Johnny," She looked up at him, "Promise me that we'll never end up like your parents or mine, will you?"

"Gladly," John smiled, "There's only one girl in the world for me, and lucky me that I happen to be looking at her,"

Dannie giggled and kissed him on the lips, pulling back right away, "I love you, Jonathan DuGrey,"

John's grin broadened, "I love you, Danica Morgan. I-" He sighed, shaking his head, and wrapping his arms around her, "I am certain that I'm in love with you,"

Dannie giggled and they exchanged a kiss. The sort of kiss that makes people think that love is out there and does exist. It was 'hot', as Paris Hilton would say, but it was also loving, chaste, gentle, in a sense and when the two young lovebirds broke apart for air, they wanted only to be connected once more.

Dannie leaned her head against John, hugging his arm. The biggest smile was on her face and nothing was going to wipe it off.

Finn was at the game. Riley and Cy were next to him, roaring their lungs out. Colin and Logan were supposed to be here too, for a 'Man Adventure', but Logan had gotten stuck in a last minute meeting. Colin had just dropped Cy off when Steph phoned and demanded that he return home at once. Apparently Cillian and Callum were also out of the house, and Steph wanted some alone time with her husband.

Finn looked at the two ten year olds. He loved them like they were his own, and they might as well be. He was the main father figure for Riley, and Cy was his godson. However, despite how much he adored these kids, sometimes he wished that he had someone with him on the same field.

Rory was one thing, but Rory was simply a friend that he shared an immensely awkward one night stand with which resulted in a daughter. All Rory was good for was motherly advice. He thought of pretty blond haired Brighton Brandon and thought that she might be someone nice.

Finn couldn't believe that he wanted someone to settle down with. Have a long term relationship with, and really connect to. He was sick of the bachelor lifestyle, and despite the kids, Finn wanted the whole package: Husband _and_ father.

When he was younger, Finn knew that he wanted a few kids. Three at the least, six at most. Slightly more boys, but only because Finn could connect with boys better. Having Jamey had convinced him though, that he wanted a few more daddies little girls. She was so perfect and he loved her more then anything else in the world.

"Uncle Finn, can I get some soda?" Riley asked, holding out his palm for money. Finn dug into his jeans and pulled out a ten for Riley,

"Go with Cy," Finn said, not wanting to leave. The Rangers were ahead by one and it was a tight game.

Both boys nodded and scampered off, grinning like hooligans.

Finn screamed with joy, seeing the Rangers shoot another goal. His cell phone rang and in a matter of minutes his entire demenor changed and he found himself suddenly telling himself to breathe. Breathe, breathe, and breathe. One, two, and three.

-----

I haven't read any reviews, though I can imagine that some of the last couple are begging me for an update. I know that none of you were thinking that this would be the last chapter, but quite honestly I lost interest with the story. It's a great story, but I lost interest so I decided that instead of putting it on hiatus, I'd just write out an ending by fast forwarding through everything and squashing it into about eleven pages worth of an ending.

It is probably rushed and you all probably hate me for not going to the pace I was doing for the last eleven chapters, but I lost interest. It probably has to do with _Gilmore_ getting off air and me becoming hooked on different shows like _Gossip Girl_ and _Pushing Daisies_.

To my favorite reviewer with an affinity like mine for Penn Badgley and Chace Crawford-I have no idea if you ever e-mailed again or not. I felt way too guilty about losing interest with the story to even open my e-mail inbox since the last time that I updated this story. I'll probably e-mail you again sometime this weekend.

And to everyone else. Please don't ask me to update or do a continuation of this story. It is what it is and I can't change any part of it. I've lost interest and I have ideas for other fanfiction stories now.

So, with that all said, I leave with the only driving fuel left inside me to continue on:

_**LONG LIVE TRORY!**_

**_(UPDATE) NEW EPILOGUE TO BE POSTED IN DUE TIME_**

**_FOR ELIJAH, MY MUSE, MY INSPIRATION, MY FAVORITE LITTLE GUY_**


	13. Fate of Me and My President

Hello Mr. President

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Special Note:

For Eli,

A special little guy,

Fire is cool,

Gummy worms rock,

And

There's no reason not to get your pants dirty.

I'll miss you and all our hugs.

Don't forget that

Seven ate nine

-----

"Hey Ror." Lorelai walked up to her daughter, who was looking out the window, smiling. Lorelai chuckled, seeing what Rory was looking it, "Seems like yesterday that was me and you, kiddo."

"That was yesterday, Mom." Rory said, looking at her wryly, "And I don't think that looking for the dog counts as playing in the yard."

"I was talking about when you were in that ballerina phase of yours and I couldn't get you out of the backyard." Lorelai told her, walking over to the sink to set the plates, "Remember those happy times?"

Rory chuckled, "I remember Dean. He asked me out on a date on our swing back then." She smiled softly, not looking away from the window where her children were playing, "Dean's really cleaned up, Mom."

"I know." Lorelai said, looking at her, "Do you still think it's the right thing? Letting him be the primary parent for Riley?"

Rory sighed, "Riley had soccer and his friends. He hated Washington D.C. and his new school. Little guy was so _unhappy_ and I was so happy with Jamey and everyone else. You have no idea how much he begged me to live with Dean and Stella. So one day, I give him the airplane tickets and tell him to come home to Mama when he's ready. Hasn't come home yet, but he's happy and in college and..." Rory looked at her mother, "That's all any mom wants, right?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. We missed him. We miss all of you."

Rory laughed, "Oh Mom. Tristin's day in office is nearly over after eight years. We've already bought the house across the street. The only problem is Jamey."

"Jamey?" Lorelai asked

Rory nodded, "She has a life in Washington, just like Riley had his life here. She's going to be a sophomore and she's already asking me if there's any way we could just postpone the move."

"Jamey's so classy now, it's hard to believe it's the same girl." Lorelai admitted

"Not really. When we were in New York, Jamey wanted to have tea parties at the Plaza and go shopping down Fifth. She was always that girly girl."

"Just like my Rory." Lorelai teased and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Funny. Anyway, Tristin has a soft spot for our girl and he's thinking that we should just live in DC for another three years until Jamey's in college."

"Well, there's still Lottie and Little." Lorelai pointed out, "These girls might be in the same place as Jamey in three years.

Rory chuckled. Charlotte Lola DuGrey and Lisbet Cheyenne DuGrey were twin girls currently two years old and would be five at the proposed moving back. They had been affectionally nicknamed Lottie and Little by Tristin and it had caught on with the press. Rory adored her baby girls, and so did Tristin.

They were identical girls, but Rory often tried to put them in different outfits to tell them apart easier, though she'd never admit that to any of her 'any mother knows her child' crazy friends. They had blond tufted hair like Daddy's and big blue eyes like Mommy's. More then that, they crawled everywhere and often made their parents coo and say things in a high pitched voice with lots and wots of rhyming.

"I think the twins will be fine." Rory said, looking at Tristin with their girls. He was on the ground with Lottie crawling all over him in her pink dress and Little was pulling on his hair, giggling like a madman. Jesse was sitting on Tristin's stomach, content to just stay there, squeezing his grandaddy's hands.

"How do you think the newlyweds are doing with Jesse?" Rory asked, looking at John and Dannie, who were taking picture after picture of Tristin with the three kids.

"I think there's going to be quite a lot of diapers in the coming years." Lorelai said, "Dannie seems to be adjusting after the pregnancy. It was hard for me to realize that I couldn't eat everything and use my fetus as an excuse."

"I'll assume you're talking about my half brother because I refuse to think of myself as a fetus." Rory said, "Speaking of. How is Tucker? He seems like he's in love with that girl he brought home."

"I think Tucker is more in love with the girl Riley brought." Lorelai said dryly, "And I was hoping Tuck wouldn't end up a playboy like Logan." She chuckled.

"Really?" Rory asked, "That's a shame. I thought that Jasmine was a nice girl. Of course, with the way Riley was looking at Jade next to Dean, I know who he's ending up with."

"Hey, I settled down eventually." Logan said walking in with the dishes, "Remember me getting married to Amy a few years ago? Maybe Amy giving birth to a son?"

"Of course I remember." Lorelai said, "I was just talking about you in college, that's all. I remember your wedding. Fabulous champagne. And I remember the boy. What's his name again?"

Rory laughed and Lorelai chuckled, "Shoot. I have to find Luke and have him fix this." She pointed unspecifically at the sink and left without explaining the situation. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what school does Grover go to, again? I have to find a good preschool for the twins."

"Montessouri something, something." Logan shrugged, "I just play with the boy. Amy does everything else."

"Dang straight." Amy walked in, holding their little boy.

Logan's eyes lit up, seeing his son and his wife. His and Amy's courtship had been a surprising one. One day, he was asking her to change the black toner cartridges in the printer, the next day he was making out with her on the couch, the third day, he was proposing.

Okay, it didn't really happen like that. But Logan sometimes reckoned that it might as well have. It was really a series of late nights at the office, putting together articles. He would stare at Amy's ginger hair, wondering if it was real (it wasn't, but Logan didn't care) and try to look down her shirts. Then Amy had started bringing along food to their late nights.

Then they had started going out for food, just the two of them. It was at greasy burger joints and the other sorts of restaurants Logan wouldn't have been caught dead bringing a date to. Then he had proposed out of the blue, thinking that he'd rather like to be around her every day and smell her coconut ginger hair. There was no greater smell in the world. Amy had said no, but Logan persisted and found himself married to her, three years later. He was the happiest he had ever been.

Amy was a good sport. She was happy with a diamond or a clay necklace made by little Grover. Grover, oh Grover, was Logan's pride and joy. Grover Nicholas Huntzberger had been born on a late April day when it was raining cats and dogs, so to speak. Amy had given birth in record time, according to the doctors and Logan held his brown haired little boy, entranced by Grover's blue eyes.

They were brown now, and three year old Grover loved Tonka trucks and airplane rides with Daddy. Logan loved to hang out with Finn, who had a son close in age to Grover and just drink coffee while watching their boys run around and joke about how they'd be best friends, just like he and Finn had been. Colin had wanted another son too, but Stephanie put her foot down after Callum had been born, so Colin was forced to be content with Cy, Cillian, and Callum.

But that didn't matter much anymore. Colin still came along and drank his coffee too, reminiscing with Logan and Finn about old times. The young father had three sons and Colin was proud of them. Cy was now a professional soccer player for New York and Colin tried not to miss a single game as his son became a nationally known enigma.

Cillian was at his second year of Yale. He had fallen in love with a pretty girl that had blond hair and above average lady parts, just like his father. They were going to marry in the spring and Stephanie often cried when she thought about Cillian getting all grown up. Colin just hoped that they'd have a child soon, so he and Logan's second kid could be best buddies, just like he and Logan had been.

As for Cal, Callum was in high school that we all know as Chilton. He was the popular boy that every girl wanted to be with and every guy wanted to be. Callum got good grades, thanks to his daddy's genes, and good looks, thanks to Mommy's genes. There wasn't anything wrong with their youngest son, except of course, his smart assed comments and his serial dating. Colin sometimes wished Callum was kinder towards the opposite sex, but he was just fourteen. It was hopefully, just a phase.

Logan was Callum's godfather and Logan sometimes spoiled the boy, but Callum was irresistible, just like Grover.

"Now make yourself useful, daddy, and change our boy's diaper." Amy said, breaking Logan out of his thoughts. She handed brown haired Grover over to him, kissing Logan on the cheek. Logan laughed and disappeared, Grover under his arms, squealing. Amy shook her head, looking after both of them. She looked at Rory and sighed,

"Oh, happy Thanksgiving, Ror. I can't wait til the next one when Grover will be potty-trained and hopefully Logan as well."

Rory laughed and hugged Amy, who had become a good friend to her since she and Logan had started dating. Amy was the only one who kept a cool head in times of crisis and Rory knew always to go to Amy with her problems. Not that Lane or her mother were bad, but no one made a happy ending like Amy did.

No wonder she was the girl destined to be Logan's other half. Rory wondered why she had been destined to be Tristin's. They had fit together so perfectly after that first date that everything else was falling into place.

"What's up, Ror?" Amy asked, a hand over her widening girth, "My baby girl's kicking so much and Logan has me on bed rest. I'm desperate to solve a problem or two."

"No, no." Rory said, "No problems. Just thanksgiving with you and all my beloved family and friends." She sighed, "I'm just worried about Jamey. She wants to stay in DC until she graduates and goes to Georgetown. I wanna move back here and settle down with Tristin and our girls."

"Well, why doesn't she stay with Finn and Bright?" Amy asked, "I mean, I know that the pair are always everywhere and anywhere, but surely they can commit to DC for a while."

"They do live in DC most of the time." Rory admitted, "But Finn has gotten so used to living a life where Jamey isn't such a focal part of it. It was hard for them at first, but I think it might be harder now, to separate her from me. Not to mention they've got Lark now, so..."

"You did that with Riley." Amy asked, confused, "And Dean had custody of Stella at the same time."

Rory nodded, "I did, yeah, but that was different. Riley was so unhappy and I don't think Jamey's going to be unhappy here. I'm planning to send her to Chilton and she'll make lots of friends, like she always does."

"Did you like Chilton?" Amy asked

"Well, no." Rory admitted, "I mean, educationally speaking, I was happy for the advantages it provided, but most of my life was outside of the school and I really only went there because it was going to take me places."

"Redding can take Jamey to these same places." Amy pointed out, "Rory, she'll come home at the same times Riley and the other boys do. And you've still got Lot 'n Lit in the house. Besides, it might be good for Finn to-"

"Hey, Lor told me there was problem with something?" Finn asked, walking in, "Someone say my name?"

"Just the devil speaking." Amy said, "I'm going to find Logan and make sure he diapered Grove up correctly." She walked away, protective hand still on her tummy.

Finn smiled and looked at her, "So, what's wrong with the sink?"

Rory looked at it blankly, and then back at him, "Forget about that. How would you feel about having Jamey around?"

"Fine." Finn said, confused, "You know Bright and I love her. And Larky too."

Rory nodded, "Well, this is more of a long term thing. Sort of like the one I worked out with Dean when we moved to DC and Riley wanted to move back."

"Oh." Finn said

"We're moving back to Stars Hollow. Tristin and I." Rory smiled, "I want to take Jamey too, of course, but she's-Washington DC is such a big part of her life. She grew up there mostly and all her friends are there and her school. Jamey only has three more years left before Georgetown and she doesn't want to move when she's in the final stretch."

Finn nodded, "I can take her. I'll take her for a day or a year, I don't care." He smiled, "She's my girl, Ror. Always was, always will be."

Rory nodded, "Thank you. And, I want you to tell her. Tomorrow though. Because I need to tell Tris."

"Yeah." Finn sighed, "I'm going to talk to Bright. Uh-" He glanced at the sink, "I don't know much about sinks...so, yeah. I'm going."

Rory chuckled, "I'm getting one last piece of pie." She walked over to the kitchen table to cut another slice of pumpkin pie. Finn nodded and walked outside, his five year old son ambushing himself into Finn's arms.

"Oh Lark!" Rory heard Finn say far off, pretending to be an airplane. Rory chuckled and turned back to the table, a plate of pie in her hands and Tristin leaning against the doorframe. He didn't spike his hair anymore, preferring to just let it fall where it may. Rory loved to brush her hand through it with her fingers.

Tristin's blue eyes looked into hers, "I heard what you said." He said softly

Rory nodded, "Riley was so sad, Tris."

Tristin nodded, "Jamey's a part of our family, Ror. Just like all the other kids." Tristin sighed, "At least do a trial thing. Have Jamey try out Chilton. I mean-" Tristin laughed, "It was hard enough for me when I had to say good bye to our boys. First Riley going back home after just a year. Then John left for Stanford that same year with Dannie. Josh went to West Point, and now, he's becoming one of the Coast Guard boys. And Joe, Joe's being a big shot at Columbia..."

Rory chuckled, "Oh, Tristin. No matter where our children are," Rory walked over to him, "Whether it's Alaska or our backyard, I'm here." Rory walked over and hugged him, "I'm always here and you don't have to worry about me going anywhere."

Tristin smiled and hugged her tightly, "Please, Ror. Just have Jamey try out Chilton. Just for a while."

Rory sighed, "Fine. Fine. Five months, okay?" Rory rubbed Tristin back, "You do know that John and Dannie are here in Stars Hollow with Jesse too?"

Tristin nodded, pushing back a strand of her hair, "Yes, and I'm very happy about that. I'll be happier when Josh comes home." Tristin sighed, "I just wish we knew how he was, you know?" Tristin sighed, running one of his hands through his hair, "Maybe I shouldn't have sent him to military school."

"Tristin, Josh was getting out of control, just like you." Rory said gently, "You needed to take care of him like your dad took care of you. Military school taught you how to be a better man and it taught Josh how to be a better man."

"Yeah." Tristin sighed, "I just wish he hadn't loved it so much. Though I do understand."

"You do?" Rory asked

Tristin nodded, "Military school gives you a sense of love, you know? A love for your country, for your family, and for yourself,"

"That sounds nice." Rory said softly

"It's the best feeling in the world." Tristin said, "I'd probably be where Josh is now, if I didn't want to be President for a while and use my charisma to better benefit my country."

"And you did a lovely job." Rory told him, rubbing his back, "You have an amazing country flourishing because of you. You have an amazing family flourishing because of you. You have an amazing everything that flourishes because of you, Mr. Tristin."

Tristin smiled, "Guess I'm not Mr. President anymore, huh?"

"Oh, to me, you'll always be Mr. President." Rory said softly, looking up at him, smiling, "I love you, Tristin DuGrey. I love you and everything you bring to the table."

Tristin smiled as well, "I love you too, Rory DuGrey. I love you and your cute little smile and those big blue eyes of yours."

"Hmm." Rory giggled and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Not now and not ever.

--

Years would pass them by. Their children would start families from John and Dannie's brood of three. Jesse Josef, who was thirteen months old that Thanksgiving, was the first grandbaby and seventeen would follow him. Rory loved each and every one of them, and Tristin even more so. Tristin was the ideal grandfather any child wanted, with unlimited stories and candy in his pockets.

Jesse would have two little sisters, Janie and Jocelyn. They were all about two years apart and got along as well as most siblings do, having fights aplenty and the cutest baths together, photographed for the whole world to see. Dannie loved her children, but worried too much and often went to Rory and her mother for advice on how to care for them. The kids would grow up, graduate, and be shining stars.

John, learning from his own childhood, was the most protective father the world had ever seen. His little girls didn't date until they were sixteen years old and Jesse always had him on the sidelines of every Little League game, rain or shine. What John really valued was that Grandpa Tristin was right next to him, cheering on Jesse.

Sure, Tristin and John didn't have the best relationship when John was growing up, but Tristin worked hard to change that after his stint as President. John was grateful now, for his father, and often regretted how his childhood had been. At least Jesse's was different. The girls had ballet and play recitals aplenty. Janie loved to play basketball and no matter what was going on, John always made sure he was there to cheer them on. Granted, the teenage years were hard, but John made it past and his kids still adored him.

Josh had his kids late in life. He had come back from the Coast Guard, a battered man. Quite literally, Josh had an infarction and his left leg had been amputated. He walked with a prosthetic, but preferred his wife and nurse, Cathy, to walk around with him. They had the hardest time conceiving a child, but finally got lucky with in vitro fertilization. Of course, as a result, they had triplets. Julia Violet, Jordanna Rose, and Joella Lily. The girls were honey-pie identical triplets and Josh adored them. Secretly, he was relieved that they weren't boys.

Tristin loved the triplets. They were everywhere and anywhere. Lottie and Little, who had been eight when they had been born, had loved to carry them and brag about their nieces who were also identical.

Josh loved his girls and Cathy. He took them to church every Sunday, something no one else in his family did. God was important to Josh and Cathy as well. They instilled that faith in their girls and Tristin understood better then anyone else, why this was important to Josh. So once every month, Tristin would come along in his best suit and sit besides his son, talking to him like a father does to his boy.

Tristin talked about what a bad father he had been. About Nina and Ben. About his insecurities. About how much he loved his children and his life. Josh would talk too. Josh would talk about the Coast Guard. Of the rescues he had made and those he had left to die. Of his girls and how much he loved playing daddy. Of how scared he was that he'd screw up. Though it often went unsaid, Josh would sit next to his father proudly and in the silence, it was a declaration of how much they loved the other, even after all the years of fighting and frustrations they had.

Josh wasn't an uncommon guest at Tristin's table with his family. He did live next door to his father and his kids would be everywhere, from their room to Rory's kitchen helping her put icing on cupcakes Store bought. All the years hadn't changed Rory's skill in the kitchen, something that wasn't inherited.

Jamey was a big shot cook now. She owned her own restaurant with Callum. Callum was the moneyman and Jamey just loved to cook. She had discovered it while helping out with Sookie at the inn. Callum had discovered that there was no love like the love you can have with a good friend you've known since diapers. God knows everyone was pleased when the wedding announcement came out. Steph had been saying that they'd be married to each other since the day Callum had been born, a week after Jamey.

Rory cried on that day like no other. She and Lorelai saw Jamey go down the aisle, both of them knowing that at least one Gilmore Girl had made the right choice in a man the first time. Luke stood next to Lorelai, his hand over hers, Lorelai's rock, even after all these years had passed. Rory would often looked at Tristin and be thankful that he was her rock too, never to change. Stephanie couldn't stop crying and neither could anyone else.

They had said their I do's and set up home in New York, where Jamey had started her life. The young lovers loved New York like no other, and passed that love down to their kids, Freddie David McCrea and Lorelai Alexis McCrea. Little Lorelai had somehow been nicknamed 'Butterfly' and it stuck, even as she grew up with her big brother.

Butterfly was the fifth Lorelai in the family. Rory counted Riley, because his real name was Loren and it technically counted. Butterfly was stubborn like the original Lorelai, creative like the second one, ingenious like the third, and so adorably loveable, like the fourth. She, out of all the grandchildren was perfect for the honor of being Lorelai. Sure, Gilmore wasn't in there anymore, but Rory figured that as long as Lorelai, or even Loren, was there, all the Lorelais would live on, whether it was Trixie, Lorelai, Rory, or Riley.

Jamey tried to channel her patient mother as she dealt with her children. Callum often stared in marvel at his wife's unending patience and how she took care of their kids. Sure, he loved Stephanie and Colin, but his parents could have never dealt with a little girl like Butterfly as well as Jamey and he had done. Callum was proud, beyond proud, of the life he and his wife had created.

Big brother Riley lived in Stars Hollow. He loved Stars Hollow and couldn't imagine being happier in any other place in the world. Most nights, he and Jade would rock on the porch, watching Kyle, Charlie, Will, and Mason fool around on the front lawn, trying to catch fireflies. Jade would often ask out loud how they had gotten so lucky and Riley didn't know.

The custody arrangement had revealed that Jade wasn't Dean's biological daughter. She had been only eight years old when taken away from Dean. Thankfully, her dad had gotten primary custody of Stella and Riley came along to him about a year later. Without Lindsay around, Riley and Stella became better friends, even confiding into each other from time to time.

Dean, Riley, and Stella, became a family, so to speak. Still though, Stella missed Jade and often worried about her, just as Riley missed Jamey and worried about his little sister in the White House. However, the difference was that Jamey had a loving mother, while Jade's mother was debatable.

When Jade was about ten or so, she had run away from home. Dean had been forced to return her, but Child Services got involved and after two months of battling, Lindsay was put away for child abuse and negligence. To this very day, she was still in jail (for other charges which occurred while behind bars). Jade had been broken and Stella tried her best to help her with her life, as did Riley and Dean.

Jade stopped calling Dean 'Daddy', even after she had married Riley. It was just one barrier she couldn't cross, not even with the births of her sons. How she and Riley had ended up together was a long and twisted story that takes quite some time to tell. However the bottom line was that they were in love and they weren't letting anyone stop them from having their happy ending.

Kyle was the oldest in their brood and actually the third oldest grandson. He would become quite a legend, everyone knew. Kyle was destined for great things. Charlie, his little brother, adored Kyle. For Kyle did everything first and wasn't afraid of anything. The two boys often hung together in the same social groups and were proud to be brothers.

Will adored his older brothers and terrorized everyone. Will, especially, had a penchant for fire and Tristin would often help Will light fireworks, whether it was the Fourth of July or the fourth of December. In Will's opinion, fire was good. He was the cheeky one who had a bunch of friends by his side and no shortage of ideas. Especially ideas with fire. Jade was just happy she had a fire extinguisher and Rory relieved that Taylor wasn't around to call Will a little delinquent. Rory would smile every time she saw Will, thinking of Jess, Tristin, Logan, and all the other bad boys she had chased after. For, like them, Will had a sweet side to him that just took some time to see.

Mason just tagged along with everyone else. Being only five years old, it wasn't quite evident what sort of person Mason would be. One day, Jade was sure her Mason was going to end up in jail. The next day, she thought that he'd be President of the United States. Mason was unpredictable, and the young boy rather liked that status.

With their boys, they had quite the happy ending, both of them knew. Riley loved these nights with Jade on his shoulder, watching his sons pal around with their cousins and other children. Across from their home, Rory would be looking at him, her head on Tristin's shoulder. Riley had never accepted Tristin as his father, but he knew that Tristin made his mother happy in ways that Dean couldn't and Riley accepted that.

Rory loved these nights too. The kids would be playing around and she was next to Tristin watching them by the porch lights and mosquito-killing candlelights. Tristin often joked that they should just go on TV as the second Brady Bunch. God knows that there were plenty of children around. Josh was next to them, Riley across, John next to Riley's place, and Joe was on the other side of his parents. There was an empty house down the block, but Jamey wasn't taking it. She wanted to be in New York, where it was merely an hour's drive to Star's Hollow and Rory grudgingly accepted that.

She looked over to where Joe's vacant house stood now. Joe was in the White House now, following his daddy's footsteps. He looked just like Tristin had, with the same charming smile and the same big dreams. Joe had Michelle DuGrey by his side, both of them meeting again late in life after being high school sweethearts. They got married after six months and had a son, J. Benjamin Jack DuGrey. Everyone called him Benji, and Joe loved him and Michelle and his life.

Tristin was proud of Joe too, and often called Michelle to make sure Joe wasn't being too distant. He had made that mistake and he wasn't letting Joe make that mistake either. Joe wasn't, as he came home to his wife every day and played a round of catch with his son from time to time. Tristin was bursting with pride for Joe. Everyone took pictures of charming six year old Benji with his golden hair and apple cheeks with bright blue eyes, just like Daddy's. Reporters often joked that J. Benjamin Jack would be the next DuGrey President. But Benji wanted to be a cowboy.

And Tristin didn't care one iota. His father, he knew, would be proud at how his son had turned out, but Tristin didn't care. His boys could be cowboys and Tristin would still love them all the same.

As for their two youngest girls, Tristin and Rory had fretted over them the most. Lottie and Little had been the most constant presence by their side, making their parents crack up, wearing silly outfits, and making the most out of a smile. Even now, when they were all grown up, they were still Lottie and Little to the family. Everyone else called them Charlotte and Lisbet, but they were always Lot 'n Little, even when they hit their forties. Even when their kids graduated. Even when they became Grandma Lottie and Little.

Of course, they rebelled against each other and their names, wanting to be as different as possible. Charlotte went to Yale and Lisbet went to Harvard, both of them bitter enemies at the Yale-Harvard games, but loving sisters any other time of the day. They had often switched identities and Tristin was the only one who could tell if they did. He prided himself on that ability.

Rory was just happy that they were the only twins in the family. Lottie had two boys, Derek and Daniel. She lived in upstate New York, in Ithaca, and often drove down with her family to see Rory and Tristin around Thanksgiving or whatever. Little, by contrast, had Max and Kathryn, living two blocks away from her mother. Max and Kat weren't strangers to the night as they often found themselves playing on the street with their friends and relatives, and then going to Gramma's place to sleep before Mommy came in the morning.

That was their family and Rory knew it was only going to get bigger and fill with more and more love. She was so happy with the way her life had turned out, even though some bumps left a bigger bruise then others. Still though, one constant would never change and that was her Tristin.

Rory looked at Tristin next to her, watching the kids play. Tristin had a little smile on his face and his blue eyes would only get bluer and bluer.

"Charlie finally got that skateboarding trick done right." Tristin said, looking at her, "It's not going to stop Jordy from showing off, though." He observed, "At least Julia and Jo aren't on those skateboards too." He looked at Rory, who was staring at him, "What, I've got something on my face?"

"No," Rory chuckled, still looking at him, "You're so-" She broke off and took his hand, holding it in hers, "My heart still hammers whenever I look at you. Just like it did that day I met you in high school."

Tristin smiled warmly and took her hand, putting it in his, "If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a single thing. Because if I did, then I might not be here, holding your hand and wondering why I was so lucky to be chosen by you for a husband, a father, a grandfather, and all other titles."

Rory smiled, "I chose you because no one annoys me like you. No one makes my heart go fast and slow at the same time. No one has eyes as blue as yours. No one could make me love them as much as I love you."

Naturally, after such declaration of love like these, they kissed. And naturally their grandchildren yelled out their disgust at such an act. Tristin and Rory ignored them, just laughing, content in their knowledge that no matter what came next, they had each other.

fin

---

This is for real, truly, and honestly. If you want someone to thank, direct all attention to a reviewer named Nicole. She showed me the error of my ways with something quite poignant about how I had made my own story into a car wreck just as I had tried to do to a character. So I suppose the lesson learned is that you should always, always, always follow through and never do any car accidents unless absolutely necessary.

Now, I will repeat my last sentiments, though the same goes for PDLD, Lit, and Rogan.

**LONG LIVE TRORY!**


End file.
